Testigo Enamorado
by Celebraint Orwin Dumbledore
Summary: UA. Depués de que Hermione Granger atestiguara en contra de un asesino, Draco Malfoy apareció en su casa quince años después para reclamar lo que era suyo: su hija y su corazón. ULTIMO CAPITULO.
1. Chapter 1

**Testigo enamorado **

**Capítulo 1**

-¡Nunca Me dejas que me divierta!, eres tan paranoica que me apenas me dejas hacer nada si no estas tu presente. ¡Si mi padre aun viviera, seguro que no sería tan malo conmigo!-

A Janice Stevens las palabras de su hija le partieron el alma. Podía justificar muchos de los arranques de Kelly diciéndose que era una adolescente y tenía las hormonas revueltas, pero el arrebato de esa noche le dolía especialmente.

Janice hundió los pies en la tierra mientras la fresca brisa nocturna trataba de levantarle la falda. Ella llevaba meses deseando que llegara aquella semana en las montañas, quería disfrutar de un tiempo a solas con su hija.

Hasta ese momento, habían pasado una buena semana. Y la noche había comenzado bien: habían ido a comer hamburguesas y batidos, luego habían dado un largo paseo por la playa y tenían pensado terminar viendo una película de la extensa colección que había en la casa que había alquilado.

Kelly había aprovechado de su camaradería para pedirle una vez más que la dejara ir a Londres. El equipo de natación de su colegio, al que ella pertenecía había tenido unos resultados magníficos ese año y habían logrado clasificarse para el campeonato regional que se celebraría en Londres. El entrenador iba a llevar ocho de las mejores nadadoras al encuentro, que incluía una visita por todo el lugar y sus alrededores.

Los padres de las demás chicas habían dado su consentimiento, pero Janice no, le permitiría a Kelly visitar el infierno antes que dejar que pusiera un pie en Londres, sobre todo después de enterarse que Blaise Malfoy acababa de salir de la cárcel en libertad condicional.

Janice se arrebujó en su cazadora y observó el reflejo de la luna en el mar. El escenario era hermoso y sosegado, justo lo contrario a sus emociones. En cuanto pensaba en Londres, le asaltaban aterradores recuerdos. Pero eso no podía explicárselo a Kelly. Llevaba todo la vida protegiendo a su hija de las posibles consecuencias de aquella horrible noche tiempo atrás. Y no pensaba entregarla a los demonios después de tanto esfuerzo.

Janice estaba regresando a la casa alquilada cuando le sonó el teléfono móvil. Era el número de Harry Potter. Su humor que no era demasiado bueno se volvió a un más sombrío. El policía que se ocupaba de protegerlas nunca le daba buenas noticias.

-Hola Harry, dime que has llamado para ver como me van las vacaciones-

-Ojala fuera así, odio molestarte con esto esta noche, pero supuse que querrías saberlo-

El terror se apodero de Janice.

-Se trata de Blaise-

-No, de Draco Malfoy-

Draco un escalofrío recorrió a Janice y le robó el aliento.

-Anoche se escapo de la cárcel- añadió el policía.

Ella se estremeció.

-¿Cómo fue?-

-Le tocaba trabajar en la cocina, el repartidor que llevaba la fruta tuvo un ataque al corazón allí mismo y Draco aprovechó para esconderse en el camión, el vigilante no advirtió su ausencia hasta que fue demasiado tarde-

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-

-Todavía nada… por lo que creemos, tanto Draco como su primo Blaise se creyeron la historia de que Kelly y tu están muertas, llevan doce años viviendo una vida tranquila no hay razón para creer que no pueda seguir siendo así-

-Hemos vivido tranquilas mientras esos dos estaba en prisión ¡pero ahora están afuera!-

-Tienes razón pero como te hemos dicho, no creemos que sapan que están vivas. Y aunque lo hiciera dudo que tuviera el dinero necesario ni las ganas de buscar venganza a estas alturas de su vida-

-Pero sus matones pueden hacerlo si ellos se lo mandan-

-No lo creo. Cuando Lucius Malfoy murió y Blaise y draco ingresaron en la prisión la mafia encontró un nuevo jefe y todo el mundo sabe que no quieren tener relación con los Malfoy-

-Más razones para que Blaise y Draco me guarden rencor-

-Guarda rencor a Hermione Granger… y ella esta muerta-

Janice no estaba tranquila.

-Te conozco demasiado bien Harry, si estuvieras convencido de que no hay ningún peligro, no me hubieras telefoneado-

-Es por mera precaución-

Ya, igual que los avisos de tornados eran una precaución. Si el tornado pasaba de largo no había problema pero si caía sobre uno, ya podía ponerse a rezar.

-Te mantendré informada- añadió Harry- las autoridades seguramente vuelven a tener a Draco bajo custodia en unos cuantos días-

-Pueden pasar machas cosas en unos cuantos días-

-Pero no hay razón para pensar que vaya a ser así- aseguró él con voz suave y tranquila para evitar que entrara en pánico.

Harry era bueno con eso. Ella no había conocido a su padre, pero le hubiera gustado de fuera como Harry. El padre ficticio de Kelly lo había construido basándose en él.

Harry había pasado los cincuenta y tenía el pelo medio cano, media un metro ochenta y tenía el cuerpo ágil y fibroso, era muy hombre pero cuando menos lo esperaba la sorprendía con alguna dulzura.

Ella confiaba plenamente en su criterio, si el le decía que regresaran a casa lo harían, si el le decía de quedarían allí.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- le preguntó él.

-bien cuando mi hija no me acusa de ser controladora y paranoica y eso era antes de que tuviera que preocuparme por Draco Malfoy-

-No sabes lo poco que me apetecía darte la noticia-

Janice se sintió muy venerable.

-Todavía me queda una semana de queda una semana de vacaciones- comentó- había pensado pasarla en casa ¿supone un riesgo?-

-No al menos que vuelva a llamarte para decirte lo contrario, sigue con tu vida de siempre y relájate un poco con Kelly es una muchacha estupenda y una vez que supere la adolescencia volverá a ser tan dulce y juiciosa como siempre-

-Eso espero-

-Y ahora intenta disfrutar de lo que te quedan de vacaciones, llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa sabes que cuantas conmigo-

-¿Qué me dices reconvertirnos a Kelly y a mí en invisibles durante unas cuantas semanas?-

-Ya lo hice… Hermione Granger y Nicole Granger están muertas y enterradas. Tú eres la viuda Janice Stevens que ha buscado una nueva vida en Francia con su hija Kelly-

-Hacerlo parece tan factible…-

-Hacerlo factible es mi trabajo… el tuyo es divertirte en tus vacaciones-

Y eso fue todo. Pero el temor no la abandonó conforme regresaba a la casa de la playa. Temor y la arrebatadora premonición de que aún no había visto lo peor de Draco Malfoy.

El barrio francés seguía teniéndole mismo aspecto de quince años atrás. Incluso el borracho dormido en el portal de Jackson Square podría ser el mismo de entonces. Un grupo de universitarios pasaron junto a él, riendo y hablando a voces como si fueran las tres de la tarde en lugar de las tres de la madrugada. Quince años antes Draco podría haber sido unos de los juerguistas, pero esta noche era un hombre fugitivo.

Era arriesgado estar en el barrio, pero necesitaba desesperadamente un coche y dinero. Removió tambaleándose como si estuviera borracho entró en un oscuro bar y se sentó en una mesa del fondo del local. En menos de un minuto otro borracho se le acercó.

-¿Me invitas un tragó amigo?- preguntó entre hipos sentándose a su lado torpemente.

Una pareja de hombres empezaron a cantar desafinados y otros clientes del local se les unieron.

-Tienes buen aspecto para ser u fugitivo- le susurro Rico a Draco mientras le entregaba una llave por debajo de la mesa- el coche es un ultimo modelo, un ford negro de tres puertas aparcado en el cruce Rampart con Saenger, la documentación del vehículo, algo de dinero y tu nuevo documento de identidad están en la guantera-

-¿Conseguiste las herramientas?-

-Están envueltas en una manta azul marino en el maletero-

-Gracias-

El camarero pasó junto a ellos pero los ignoró pensando que ya habían bebido lo suficiente.

-No pensarás ir a Francia en busca de Hermione y la niña ¿verdad?-

-Ni por asomo… por lo que a mi respecta las dos están muertas-

-¿Y entonces a donde vas a ir?-

-Tan lejos de la cárcel como me sea posible-

-¿Vas hacerle una visita a Blaise antes de irte de la ciudad?-

-¿Y por qué iba hacerlo?-

-Es tu primo-

-No me ayudo en el juicio precisamente. Voy olvidarme de todo en cuanto salga por esa puerta… voy a cortar con todo y empezar una nueva vida-

-Espero que lo consigas ¿quieres tomar algo antes de irte?-

-Si café… necesito estar despierto-

Rico pego un puñetazo en la mesa.

-¿Qué hay que hacer para que le atiendan a uno en este antro?

El camarero se giro parsimoniosamente hacia él.

-¿Qué quiere beber?-

-Yo tomaré un whisky con hielo- respondió rico- y a mi amigo déle café ha bebido suficiente-

-Y usted también si va a conducir-

-Esta claro que no voy a conducir, he alquilado una habitación en Bourdon Street-

-Mejor para usted enseguida les sirvo las bebidas-

Draco observo al camarero; debía tener unos veinte años un par menos que el cuando el infierno se había abierto a su alrededor y su vida había explotado entre estruendos de disparos y sangre caliente y espesa inundándolo todo.

Ya no tenía veintidós sino treinta y siente y le parecían cien. La cárcel provocaba ese efecto la inocencia y la ilusión quedaban machacadas bajo los pies de cientos de individuos que querían ser más fuertes que los demás.

El café era fuerte y con mucha achicoria típico de Londres. Draco se lo bebió de un tragó se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y se encamino al aseo. Cuando salió rico se había marchado, Draco dejo unos billetes en la mesa y salió del local. Quince años habían sido mucho tiempo se preguntó si Hermione Granger lo recocería.

Iba descubrirlo pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Testigo enamorado**

**Capítulo 2**

Janice miró el reloj del coche al llegar a su casa del barrio residencial donde vivía, eran las siete y media de la tarde, no muy tarde teniendo en cuenta que habían estado una hora en un atasco en la autopista a causa de una accidente.

Kelly que llevaba la última hora sumida en una especie de cómo autoinducido a través del rap, se quito los auriculares de los oídos y abrió la puerta del coche antes de que Janice lo detuviera completamente.

-Sube algo de equipaje- le recordó Janice.

-Mamá…- protesto Kelly irritada- ¿Por qué tenemos que sacar el equipaje del coche justo ahora?-

-Seguro que puedes entrar en casa con una par de maletas-

-Iba a hacerlo pero primero quería ir a saludar a Gayle. No he visto a nadie en toda una semana-

-Me has visto a mí y que yo sepa soy alguien-

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero… además ella se marcha a Londres mañana temprano-

-De acuerdo, pero no te quedes mucho rato. La madre de Gayle nos ha recogido el correo de la semana, tráelo a casa cuando vuelvas-

Janice observo a su hija salir volando hacía la casa vecina de al lado, su mejor amiga. Janice agradecía que Gayle tan cerca y que su madre fuera tan protectora con Kelly como ella misma.

De hecho la madre de Gayle era lo más parecido a una amiga de verdad que Janice se había atrevido a tener. Ginny y ella no hacían nada en común, pero charlaban junto al buzón al ir a buscar las cartas y a veces se tomaban un café mientras hablaban de lo difícil que era convivir con una hija adolescente.

Janice abrió la puerta trasera de la casa y sacó del coche las bolsas de alimentos. Mientras llagaba a la cocina percibió aroma a café. Pero no podía ser: ellas habían gastado el paquete aquella mañana y ella misma lo había tirado a la basura. Miró la máquina de café: tenía el piloto encendido. Le invadió una ola de temor.

-Hola Hermione-

Maldición. Janice se lanzó a por uno de los cuchillos de cocina pero Draco la detuvo antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos, la agarró por detrás y la sujeto por las muñecas.

-No hagas ninguna estupidez- le advirtió el.

Ella intentó soltarse, pero el la tenía fuertemente agarrada, con la espalda de ella contra su pecho. Fue soltándola poco a poco. Janice se giro para verle el rostro y ahogó un grito al comprobar el efecto que casi catorce años de cárcel habían tenido sobre él.

Antes de ingresar en prisión él era joven espectacularmente guapo y seductor con su sonrisa traviesa y sus ojos grises llenos de vida. Seguía siendo guapo, pero las facciones se le habían endurecido. Tenía los brazos más musculosos de lo que ella recordaba y llevaba el pelo corto, una cicatriz le recorría desde debajo de la oreja izquierda hasta debajo de la mandíbula.

Sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, penetrantes, seductores… Janice se estremeció y desvió la mirada.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí?-

-En coche. Está aparcado por detrás de tu casa-

Pero bien escondido porque, si lo hubiera dejado delante de la puerta, ella habría sospechado.

-¿Cómo has sabido dónde encontrarme?- preguntó ella para ganar tiempo, mientras pensaba en cómo podía proteger a Kelly.

-Cualquiera puede encontrar al otro si realmente quiere hacerlo-

-Celebraron mi entierro-

-Lo sé, fue un movimiento inteligente… no m lo creí, pero los encarcelados tendemos a volvernos bastantes cínicos. Y aquí estas, la dulce Hermione Granger vivita y coleando en Francia-

-Ahora me llamó Janice Stevens ¿Cómo has entrado sin que saltara la alarma?-

-Las alarmas sólo neutralizan a la gente honrado y a los ladrones estúpidos-

-Y tú no eres ninguno de los dos-

-Exacto… y bien ¿Dónde esta mi hija?-

Ella nunca llegó a decirle a draco que estaba embarazada, pero la investigación y el alboroto previo al juicio habían ocurrido en pleno embarazo. Los periodistas la habían acosado a preguntas de si el bebé que esperaba era un Malfoy. Ella lo había negado con vehemencia.

-Si la hija fuera tuya, no me la hubiera quedado-

Todo él se puso en tensión, por un segundo Janice temió que fuera a abalanzarse sobre ella, pero lo que hizo fue exhalar lentamente.

-Llevo aquí dos días, he visto su dormitorio, fotos de ella. Nicole o como quiera que se llame ahora, es una Malfoy-

-Se llama por su nombre: Kelly Stevens-

-Es muy bonita, inteligente también y una buena nadadora. He visto sus diplomas académicos en la pared del cuarto de estar y los trofeos de natación en su cuarto. Lo has hecho muy bien con ella-

El cumplido emociono a Hermione al igual que la voz de él. Se había vuelto más grave con los años pero ella la reconocería donde fuera. Viejos recuerdos afloraron en su mente y sintió que se ablandaba pero no podía permitirlo. Independientemente de lo que Draco y ella hubieran sido en el pasado, en el presente el era el enemigo. Ella había testificado para el fiscal en el juicio, había visto el arma en sus manos la noche de la sangrienta masacre en la que había muerto el padre de él.

El temor volvió apoderarse de ella.

-Si has venido a matarme, hazlo, pero no hagas daño a Kelly, ella no te ha hecho nada… ni siquiera sabes que existes.

-¿Por qué iba a querer matarte? Por lo que a mí respecta, la mujer a la que conocí hace quince años está muerta. Estoy aquí por mi hija nada más-

-Si quieres hacer algo por ella, márchate… ella cree que su padre está muerto, cree que era un héroe-

-Y hubo un tiempo en que yo creí que su madre era un ángel. Las personas superamos nuestras ilusiones-

-¿Cómo pretendes explicarle que eres un fugitivo?-

-No voy hacerlo, aun no, tu eres Janice Stevens ¿no?, pues yo soy Draco Black, un amigo de su padre-

-No puedes quedarte aquí, este será uno de los primero lugares donde los federales te buscarán-

-Es un riesgo que tengo que correr-

-¿Por qué¿Por que arriesgarte? Estas fuera de la cárcel sigue huyendo no te quedes aquí… no pongas a Kelly en peligro-

-Mírame, Janice-

Ella le dio la espalda, Draco la agarró de la muñeca.

-he dicho que me mires, no he venido a hacer daño a Kelly, sino a protegerla-

-Tú eres el único peligro aquí Draco-

-No, el peligro es mi primo, blaise, sebe donde viven y planea matarlas a las dos-

Lo dio con tanta firmeza y serenidad que a Janice se le heló la sangre en las venas.

-Salió en libertad condicional hace tres semanas, no ha dado signos de querer hacernos daño-

-Pero lo hará, lleva años planeando su venganza-

-Si eso es cierto, tengo que avisar a la policía, un alguacil lleva mi caso. El sabrá cómo manejar esta situación-

-No puedes llamar a la policía. Mételes en esto y Blaise pospondrá su venganza hasta que creas que estas a salvo de nuevo. La policía bajará la guardia en algún momento y el lo sabe-

-De acuerdo quédate aquí, pero deja que me lleve a Kelly… por favor déjame llevarla a algún lugar seguro-

-Escúchame: si quisiera hacerles daño a ti o a Kelly, lo haría ahora- dijo él mostrándole una pistola que llevaba bajo la camisa- estoy aquí para proteger a Kelly si huyes el las encontrará… si se quedan conmigo puedo protegerla… conozco a Blaise, sé cómo piensa, es un hombre malvado, pero yo conozco sus puntos débiles-

Ella le miro a los ojos no quería creerle, no quería pensar que Blaise había planeado matarlas a kelly y a ella, pero su mirada le hacía dudar ¿y si decía la verdad? Si era así¿tendría ella el valor para apartarlo de sí y confiar en la policía para que las defendiera de Blaise?

-Déjame proteger a mi hija Hermione, luego desapareceré de tu vida para siempre… lo prometo-

-¿Y no le dirás que eres su padre?-

-No, tu identidad esta a salvo conmigo-

-Entonces no me llames Hermione, ahora soy Janice-

-Pues te llamaré Janice-

No hubo tiempo para más conversación, cualquier otra noche, Janice hubiera tenido que telefonear a Ginny y pedirle que enviara a Kelly a casa, pero esa noche, como para llevarle la contraría la chica estaba en la puerta que daba al garaje con una cacerola en las manos y una bolsa con correo colgada de la muñeca.

-No vendría mal algo de ayuda- dio Kelly

Draco fue ayudarla. Hermione se quedó inmóvil mientras Kelly se encontraba con su padre por primera vez en su vida. Kelly lo miró de forma crítica. Janice contuvo el aliento esperando lo peor: que su hija sintiera algún lazo con aquel hombre y se figurara quien era. Pero la chica le entregó la cacerola a Draco y continuó hablando.

-La señora Ginny ha hecho un estofado de carne y verduras para que no tuvieras que cocinar esta noche mamá, aun está caliente-

-¡Que considerada!- exclamó ella.

Le temblaba demasiado la voz tenía que recuperar el control de sí misma se reprendió Hermione.

Kelly dejo las cartas sobre la mesa de la cocina y luego miró a Janice y a Draco.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-

-Es una amigo de la familia- respondió Janice sin que le temblara la voz

-¿Nuestra familia tiene amigos? no lo sabía-

-De hecho era amigo de tu padre- apuntó él

-¡Venga ya¿Lo dices en serio?-

-En serio, me llamo Draco Black y tú debes ser Kelly-

-Exacto, bueno mi nombre es Elizabeth Kelly pero todo el mundo me dice Kelly-

-El nombre te va muy bien-

-¿De verdad conocías a mi padre?-

-Y muy bien Crecimos juntos-

-¿Cómo es posible que nunca oído hablar de ti?-

-Buena pregunta-

-¿Mi padre era tan guapo como dice mi madre?-

-¿Tu madre dice que tu padre era guapo?-

-Si, un momento-

-Kelly ¿Por qué no traes el resto del equipaje del coche?- intervino Janice

-Te ayudaré- se ofreció Draco

-¡Fantástico! Y tienes que quedarte a cenar el estofado de la señora Ginny esta para chuparse los dedos-

Janice observó en silencio cómo hija y padre conectaban como viejos amigos. Ella llevaba catorce años rezando para que Kelly no conociera nunca al monstruo cuya sangre llevaba en las venas. Pero el monstruo se había escapado de la cárcel y quería vivir con ellas. Que el cielo las protegiera.

Kelly salió de la cocina para responder y dejo a Draco y a Hermione a solas. Sólo que hermione ya no existía, ella era Janice Stevens, secretaria de un abogado y madre viuda que vivía en Francia. Y no era solo su nombre lo que había cambiado advirtió Draco. También se comportaba de forma distinta, hablaba de forma distinta incluso tenía aspecto distinto.

Draco sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar la noche que se habían conocido, el salía de la casa de se padre en St. Charles Avenue cuando se a encontró bailando bajo la luz de la luna.

No había música y ella estaba sola; daba vueltas y llevaba un vestido de algodón blanco que se arremolinaba entre sus piernas y sugería sus caderas. Su cabello castaño y rizado también bailaba al viento… Draco sintió como una parte de su cuerpo se endurecía y se obligo a apartar esos recuerdos de su mente.

-Me gustabas con el pelo castaño y rizado- comentó antes de pensar lo que decía.

-Janice Stevens nunca ha tenido el pelo castaño y rizado. Su cabello es rubio y lacio-

El tipo de mujer que pasaría desapercibida. Debía ser lo que ella pretendía, eso explicaba la larga falda que escondía sus fabulosas piernas y la holgada blusa que ocultaba sus turgentes senos.

-¿Janice Stevens tiene pareja?- preguntó él, aunque le daba igual la respuesta, salvo que complicaría lo que él quería hacer.

-No, vive para la memoria de su marido, un bombero que murió en acto de servicio-

-¿El Hombre que era todo un monumento?-

Ella apretó sus puños.

-Quizás todo esto te haga mucha gracia, pero estoy logrando que funcione Draco, para Kelly y para mí-

-Hacer que funcione no el lo mismo que ser feliz-

-Soy suficientemente feliz y tu hija también… y si tuvieras la más mínima decencia no harías nada para echar a perder la imagen que ella tiene de su padre muerto-

-Te sorprendería que yo tuviera algo de decencia en mi interior ¿verdad?-

-No se lo que tienes por dentro… en realidad nunca te conocí-

-Tienes razón nunca me conociste de verdad y parece que yo a ti tampoco-

-¿Cómo averiguaron Blaise y tu que las muertes eran falsas?-

-Con sobornos, favores, chantajes… la forma de actuar de los Malfoy-

-Y si todo eso no da resultado queda recurrir a la violencia-

-Eso también-

-¿Y esperas que te crea?-

-Sí, a menos que quieras arriesgar la vida de Kelly creyendo que estará más segura si yo no estoy cerca… pero si lo haces, huiré con Kelly la mantendré con vida sea como sea… contigo o sin ti-

Janice se estremeció y Draco apretó los puños para no seguir el impulso de abrazarla y consolarla. Estar a su lado estaba confundiéndole la mente y las emociones. Iba a tener que mantenerse muy alerta todo el rato, no podía bajar la guardia con ella. No permitiría que volviera a robarle el corazón.

La tensión en la cocina podía cortarse cuando Kelly regresó de su llamada telefónica.

-¿Vamos a comer o que?- preguntó la chica- ¿me muero de hambre?-

-Yo también- dijo Draco- prepararé una ensalada para acompañar el estofado-

Hermione iba a decir que no tenía los ingredientes necesarios para una ensalada, cuando vio que Draco sacaba un tomate y lechuga de la nevera. Por lo que se veía se había instalado completamente en la casa.

Se movía por la cocina con tanta soltura como ella. Y Kelly que nunca colaboraba en las tareas de la casa si ella no se lo pedía, estaba poniendo la mesa para tres.

Draco Malfoy se había instalado de nuevo en su vida con tanta facilidad como la primera vez. Sólo que esta vez ella no se estremecería bajo sus carisias. No ardería de deseo con sus besos. No le haría el amor tan apasionadamente que gritara de placer.

No permitiría que destruyera su vida y la de Kelly. Ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces.

Kelly se quito los zapatos y se sentó frente a su ordenador. Le gustaba que el amigo de su padre fuera a quedarse unos días con ellas, pero agradecía no tener que dejarle su habitación. Perder su cama le daba igual, pero iba a echar de manos su ordenador.

Draco iba a dormir en el sofá cama que había en el estudio de su madre, entre su dormitorio y el de su madre. Al elegir habitación ella había preferido aquélla porque le gustaba que diera a la parte trasera de la casa porque no estaba pegada a la de su madre, que siempre se quejaba de que ponía la música demasiado alta.

Kelly abrió el navegador que buscaba y entró en un Chat. Un segundo después un mensaje instantáneo de Byron apareció en su pantalla. Ella contestó.

_Hemos regresado esta noche, y tenemos compañía un amigo de mi padre, es muy guay. Es muy guapo, pero me parece que a mamá no le gusta. Apenas ha hablado con él._

_Las madres a veces son muy raras._

_¿La tuya trabaja esta noche?_

_No, pero no esta en casa, yo también tengo noticia grandes noticias: voy a comprarme una camioneta. Veámonos y te lo cuento._

_Mamá no va dejarme salir tan tarde._

_Dile que vas a ve a Gayle como haces siempre._

_Me dirá que son más de la diez, que no son horas._

_Entonces sal a escondidas… lo has hecho antes._

_Si pero siempre me asusta que pueda pillarme._

_Estaré en el parque dentro de quince minutos. De verdad que necesito verte… vamos Kelly no me decepciones._

_Lo intentaré._

Kelly apagó el ordenador y se tiro sobre la cama. Tenía que pensárselo seriamente. Byron le gustaba mucho, pero no quería meterse en problemas. Aunque daba igual se portara que se portara bien, no iba a conseguir ir a Londres aunque fuera un ángel.

Una camioneta nueva era una gran noticia. Y solo eran las diez y diez, algunas de sus amigas podían salir hasta las once de la noche cuando iban a patinar sobre hielo. Después de todo ese año iban a empezar el instituto.

Esperó diez minutos más y abrió la ventana de su dormitorio. La casa tenía una alarma de forma que si alguna puerta o ventana se abría una vez activada aquélla, avisaba. Pero Kelly había averiguado cómo desconectar los cables de su ventana en un Chat de Internet.

Todo lo que quisiera saber estaba en el ciberespacio sólo había que saber encontrarlo. Y si ella no lo lograba tenía a Byron. Era el chico más listo que conocía. De hecho era el único chico que conocía, pero le parecía que era un genio.

El tampoco tenía padre, bueno si lo tenía pero nunca lo veía. Y tampoco veía mucho a su madre porque ella trabajaba por las noches en una zona de descanso para camiones a las afueras de la ciudad.

Kelly abrió la ventana. Afortunadamente el aparato del aire acondicionado estaba cerca de la ventana y hacía bastante ruido. Y su ventana estaba en la parte de la casa más alejada del dormitorio de su madre.

Aún así el corazón le latía desbocado cuando se escapaba de esa forma. No quería ni pensar en lo que sucedería si su madre la pillaba. Contuvo el aliento y salió. La farola de delante de su casa estaba apagada, pero había suficiente luz de la luna como para no tropezar.

El parque estaba cerca, a tres manzanas. Kelly quería ver a Byron y no sólo porque hubiera estado una semana sin hablar con él o porque quisiera que le contara lo de la camioneta; quería hablar del comportamiento de su madre. Debería estar emocionada de que el amigo de su padre hubiera ido a visitarlas, pero no era así. Y a pesar de todo lo había invitado a quedarse con ellas y nunca antes se había quedado nadie a dormir en casa, salvo sus amigas del colegio.

Cuando dejo atrás la casa, aceleró el paso. Tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien la seguía.

Un segundo después, supo que estaba en lo cierto.

**Nota de autora:**

_Muy bien aquí esta el segundo capítulo... trataré de hacer las actualizaciones los más rápido que me sea posible._

_Gracias por sus comentarios._

_Sigan dejando reviews... nos vemos el próximo capítulo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Testigo Enamorado**

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Has salido a dar una vuelta?-

Kelly se quedó inmóvil un momento, aterrorizada, y luego se giro hacía la voz. Pero sólo era Draco.

-Algo así- respondió y sintió que se ponía nerviosa- ¿estas siguiéndome?-

-He oído que salías de casa y pensé que quizás querrías compañía-

-Sólo si no le cuantas a mi madre, si ella se entera que he salido a escondidas, me castigará durante los próximos quince años-

-Debe de tratarse de una aventura muy emocionante para arriesgarse a eso-

-No del todo. Tengo un amigo…- comenzó ella y se detuvo dudosa.

Draco parecía un buen tipo para ser un adulto, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a repetirle a su madre todo lo que ella le dijera.

-No podía dormir, así que he decidido dar un paseo-

-¿Y has quedado con un amigo?, no te preocupes no voy a escandalizarme-

-Si, he quedado con un chico, pero sólo para hablar ¿sabes?- dijo ella y comenzó a andar de nuevo.

Draco la alcanzó y siguió paseando a su lado.

-Es un buen barrio parece seguro para andar por él de noche- comentó el- esta bien iluminado-

-Sí que es seguro por aquí nunca sucede nada-

-Debes haber echado de manos a tus amigos del colegio mientras estabas de vacaciones-

-Sí, pero Byron no es exactamente un amigo del colegio-

-Sólo es un amigo del barrio ¿eh?-

-Coincidiremos en el instituto el año que viene. Él estará en el último año-

-¿Así que Byron es mayor que tú¿Y cómo le conociste?-

-Por Internet, en un Chat sobre el señor de los anillos, a los dos nos encantaron las películas-

-Son unos buenos libros también-

-¿Los has leído?-

-Sí, toda la serie-

-Byron también, a mi no me gusta tanto leer, pero si que he leído Harry Potter, me gustan tanto los temas de magia y así-

-También he leído esa colección-

-¿Me tomas el pelo?-

-No, últimamente he tenido mucho tiempo para leer… ¿y es que tu madre no le gusta Byron por eso sales a escondidas de casa?-

-¿Crees que le hablaría de él? Mamá me desconecto durante seis meses la última vez que me pillo hablando en un Chat-

-Es muy estricta ¿eh?-

-No sabes cuanto, vivir con ella es como estar en una cárcel-

-Eso lo dudo mucho-

-Créeme es cierto, por eso tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada de Byron ni de que he salido a escondidas de mi cuarto-

-No se lo diré a menos deque a menos de que crea que estás en peligro… entonces el trato habrá terminado-

-No estoy en peligro. Byron es un buen chico-

-Me alegra saberlo pero no creo que salir de noche sin el permiso de tu madre sea una buena decisión-

-tú harías lo mismo si vivieras con alguien que te trata como una niña pequeña ¿Cómo era tu madre?-

-Era fabulosa, pero murió antes de que yo tuviera edad para pensar en salir a escondidas de casa-

-Yo quiero a mi madre, pero desearía que se relajara un poco con el tema de controlarme, apuesto que mi padre era así-

-Seguro que si lo sería con una hija adolescente como tú-

-¿Por qué no le gustas a mi madre?-

-Te has dado cuenta ¿eh? Quizás le traigo demasiados recuerdos de tu padre-

-Puede ser, pero no eres sólo tú, una vez le pedí que fuéramos al parque de bomberos para conocer donde había trabajado mi padre y hablar con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero ella me dijo que no era una buena idea… a veces pienso que él tampoco le gustaba mucho-

-Yo sé que él las quería a las dos-

-Me alegro de saberlo, yo sólo tenía dos años cuando murió, así que no recuerdo nada de él, tengo una foto suya que me dio mamá… pero yo no me parezco mucho a él-

-Tienes sus mismos ojos-

Ella sonrió para sorpresa suya. Cuando había salido de casa por la ventana no tenía ningunas ganas de sonreír. Le apetecía mucho ver a Byron pero cuando estaban juntos no podía decirse que se divirtieran. Solían quejarse de sus madres y hablar de lo descontentos que estaban con sus vidas-

-¿Cómo es Byron?- preguntó Draco leyéndole el pensamiento.

-Es un solitario, piensa mucho en la vida y esa cosas- respondió Kelly mientras cruzaba la calle y doblaba la esquina.

El parque estaba en la siguiente manzana. Tenía un tobogán, algunos columpios… y daba a una arboleda. La parte más bonita del parque era un camino que discurría junto a un riachuelo. Byron vivía al otro lado.

-Siempre quedamos en el parque- explico Kelly- seguramente él ya estará allí-

-Me gustaría conocerlo, si no te parece mal-

-Claro le he contado que había venido a visitarnos un amigo de mi padre- respondió ella mientras se dirigía hacia los columpios.

El parque estaba oscuro porque los árboles tapaban en parte la luz de la luna, pero Kelly veía lo suficiente para saber por donde pisaba. No había señales de Byron, así que se sentó en un columpio para esperarlo, el mismo en él que solía esperarla él. Siempre que ella llegaba al parque él ya estaba allí, así que ella no se había dado cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba. De pronto agradeció que Draco la hubiera acompañado.

-¿Qué le gustaba hacer a mi padre de pequeño?-

-El béisbol lo volvía loco. Le encantaba jugar, ver los partidos y coleccionar los cromos. Su equipo favorito eran los Yankees, tenía banderines y bufandas de ellos por toda su habitación-

-Yo nunca he ido a un partido de béisbol-

-Cada año por su cumpleaños su padre lo llevaba al estadio de los Yankees. Era el momento mucho más importante para él incluso que la navidad-

-¡Cada año, qué suerte! Yo no he estado ni una vez un Nueva York-

-Quizás yo podría llevarte-

-como si mi madre fuera a dejarme ir. Ni siquiera confiara que me llevara el mismísimo Dios, si ella no viniera conmigo. Si buscas la palabra "paranoica" en le diccionario seguro que aparece su foto-

Pero Kelly estaba empezando a preocuparse, Byron siempre acudía cuando quedaban.

-No sé qué le habrá pasado a mi amigo-

-Quizás me ha visto y ha salido corriendo-

-Podría ser, pero… no lo sé. Estoy empezando a tener una sensación extraña respecto a todo esto- comentó ella mirando alrededor, aunque tampoco se veía mucho.

-Tengo un teléfono móvil¿quieres llamarle?-

-No puedo no me sé su número. Sólo hablamos en chats o por mensajes instantáneos. Ni siquiera se como se apellida. Él dice que los nombres no son importantes, que lo único que importa es lo que esta dentro de uno-

-Entonces ¿qué te parece si regresamos a casa e intentas contactar con él?-

-¿Podremos adentrarnos un poco más en el bosque para asegurarnos de que nos está viniendo? Él siempre llega en sentido opuesto a mí, a través del bosque-

-No me gusta caminar por el bosque de noche-

A Byron no le importaba atravesar el bosque y el no era corpulento como Draco. Los adultos a veces eran raros, pensó Kelly. Se bajo del columpio y Draco la siguió.

Cuando llegaron al camino, ella se detuvo miró en la dirección en la que solía llegar Byron. Escucharon un ruido entre la maleza como si alguien estuviera intentando ahogar una tos.

-Byron si eres tu sal ahora mismo-

Si era él desde luego no salió. Draco se coloco entre Kelly y el bosque.

-Marchémonos de aquí- dijo, la agarró del brazo y la llevó hacía el área infantil.

-Ojala supiera que le ha sucedido a Byron-

-Estoy seguro de que te lo dirá en su siguiente conversación por Internet-

En ese momento Kelly vio la pistola plateada en la mano de Draco. Ella nunca había visto un arma tan cerca.

-¿Eres un pilo o algo así?-

-Algo así-

-¿Crees que había alguien en el bosque?-

-No, el arma el arma es sólo por precaución-

-¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?-

-Haces demasiadas preguntas-

Como él no contestaba, Kelly se figuró que sí habría matado a alguien. Byron se quedaría impresionado cuando se lo contará. Lo que no le cuadraba a ella era que un policía con una pistola se asustará de dar un paseo por un bosque, aunque estuviera oscuro.

* * *

El mensaje de Byron apareció casi en cuanto Kelly se conectó al servidor. 

_Creí que ibas a venir sola._

_Iba a hacerlo, pero el amigo de mi padre me ha visto escabullirme de casa y me acompañado. ¿Por qué has salido corriendo?_

Kelly esperó. A veces los mensajes instantáneos no eran tan instantáneos. Por fin, el nuevo mensaje parpadeó en la pantalla. No explicaba por qué había salido corriendo.

_¿Y cómo se llama el tipo?_

_Draco Magilinti, es policía… y lleva una pistola la he visto._

_Yo no me confío de los polis._

Kelly, soltó una carcajada y bebió un trago de su refresco. Eso era muy típico de Byron.

_Nunca confías en nadie._

_¿Qué le has contado de mí?_

_Que te gusta pensar._

_¿Eso es todo?_

_No, le dije que eras un asesino en serie¿Qué crees que le dije tonto?_

_Quería comprobarlo, no le cuentes nada más sobre mí. Él puede causarnos problemas._

_Él no es así._

_Apuesto a qué no…_

_¿Qué te parece mañana por la noche, quieres volver a intentar? Iré sola._

_Ya veremos._

Estaba haciéndose el difícil. Ella odiaba cuando se ponía así, sobre todo cuando ella arriesga tanto saliéndose de su casa a escondidas.

_De acuerdo me voy a dormir._

Kelly escogió el icono de carita dormida la envió y apagó el monitor. Ya era suficientemente malo que sus amigas fueran a marcharse a Londres al día siguiente y ella no. No iba a quedarse despierta sólo para que Byron le hiciera sentirse mal por haber llevado a Draco con ella esa noche.

Además, seguro que era a él a quien habían oído en el bosque. No había sido muy inteligente, así que quizás no era tan listo como ella creía. ¿Y si Draco hubiera disparado o algo así?

Kelly bostezo y fue al baño, se lavo los dientes y la cara y se contemplo frente al espejo. Draco le había dicho que tenía los ojos de su padre… ¿Por qué su madre nunca se lo había dicho?

* * *

Hermione se despertó al alba. Se sentó en la cama totalmente alerta, a pesar de que se había dormido más de las tres de la madrugada. Había luz bajo la puerta de su dormitorio, más de la que correspondía a la lamparita que dejaba encendida en al pasillo. 

Alguien estaba levantado. No tuvo dudas de que retrataba de Draco paseándose por la casa como si fuera suya. Él siempre había creído que podía conseguir todo lo que deseaba. Aparentemente la cárcel no había cambiado eso.

Hermione se estremeció y acercó la mano al teléfono. Lo único que tenía que hacer era descolgar el auricular y llamar a Harry Potter. Estarían rodeados de policías en cuestión de minutos. Arrestarían a Draco y lo llevarían entre rejas de nuevo donde se merecía estar.

Entonces se quedarían Kelly y ella a solas… y Blaise.

Las cruentas imágenes de la noche acudieron a su mente y el cuarto en penumbra se trasformó en un río rojo. La sangre cubría el suelo, manchaba las paredes y las cortinas… hermione podía oír las risa de Blaise Malfoy y verlo con la ametralladora en la mano.

Las imágenes se desvanecieron. Hermione aparto la mano del teléfono. Draco era un Malfoy y también había estado allí esa noche, aunque ella no lo había visto hasta que la policía había entrado en la centenaria mansión.

De pronto oyó pasos del otro lado de la puerta y se puso rígida. Llamaron suavemente y ella se bajo de la cama y se puso la bata de algodón.

Llegó gasta la puerta y la abrió ligeramente.

-Te he traído café-

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad. Había dos tazas en la bandeja y draco llevaba sólo unos vaqueros, ni camisa ni zapatos. Aún tenía el pelo húmedo de la ducha y le quedaban algunas gotas enredadas en el pecho.

Recuerdos inesperados asaltaron a Janice, esa vez cruelmente eróticos.

-Gracias- contestó asiendo una taza- pero prefiero tomar el café sola-

-Tenemos que hablar-

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-

-Quieras ponérmelo difícil¿no es así?-

Su descaro la asombró.

-La situación es difícil Draco, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con ella-

Él paso a su lado. Dejo la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y luego fue a la puerta y la cerró con pistillo.

-No es fácil decirte esto, así que voy a decirlo sin adornos-

Ella se acurrucó en su bata, de pronto estaba helada.

-Creí que anoche habías dicho todo lo que tenías que decirme-

-He aprendido algunas cosas desde entonces: kelly salió de casa anoche después de que te fueras a la cama-

La suspicacia de ella aumentó.

-Mientes. Kelly nunca haría algo así. Sea lo que sea que estés intentado hacer no te va a funcionar-

-Salió por la ventana-

-active la alarma antes de acostarme. Si ella hubiera abierto su ventana me habría enterado-

-Parece que ha logrado neutralizar el sistema de alarma de alguna manera-

-Ella no sabría como hacerlo-

-Entonces alguien debió de hacerlo por ella, examina la ventana compruébalo por ti misma-

Hermione no quería creerle pero o le estaba diciendo la verdad o era un mentirosos increíblemente bueno.

-¿Y por que ella iba a salir tan tarde?-

-Escucha se que todo esto te descoloca, pero seré mejor que me dejes decirte lo que tengo que decirte, sin que pelees conmigo-

Hermione bebió un largo sorbo de café. Pero no era lo más recomendable para sus nervios.

-Te escucho-

-Yo estaba haciendo una inspección de rutina alrededor de tosa la casa cuando vi a kelly escabullirse por la ventana de su dormitorio. Ella no me vio a mí, así que la seguí y me uní a ella en la calle. Fui con ella hasta el parque donde supuestamente había quedado con una amigo llamada Byron. Él no apareció pero creo que estaba allí y decidió huir cuando me vio-

Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama. No quería creer en Draco pero temía no dar importancia a la historia. Kelly estaba tan rebelde últimamente… a Janice le preocupaba que estuviera juntándose con malas compañías en el colegio-

-Nunca ha hablado de ese Byron-

-Lo conoció en un Chat de Internet-

-Le tengo prohibido que hable con extraños en Internet- replicó ella con temor y preocupación- Ha roto mis reglas deliberadamente-

-Es una adolescente- comentó Draco- es propio de su edad… seguro de que tu te acuerdas de cuando eras así-

Hermione decidió ignorar ese comentario.

-Me ocuparé de ello a partir de ahora-

-No puedes decirle a Kelly que yo te he contado esto-

-No iras a decirme como comportarme con mi hija…-

-Le prometí que no la delataría. Es mejor que ella crea que puede confiar en mí-

-No voy a permitir que salga de casa a escondidas, para encontrase con un chico al que conoció por Internet-

-Creo que podría ser peor que eso. Creo que Blaise puede estar detrás de todo esto. No estoy seguro de cómo ni por qué, pero la reacción de ese chico me resulta sospechosa. Blaise salió en libertadad condicional. Podría ser su forma de saber donde esta ella y de averiguar sus hábitos de vida. Lo investigaré pero tienes que ayudarme y no romper la confianza que Kelly tiene en mí-

Hermione se paso la mano por en pelo. La ironía de aquellas palabras le crispaba los nervios. Él era un delincuente condenado a prisión pero hablaba de confianza cómo si fuera fundamental en su vida.

-Necesitare estar un rato en la habitación de Kelly para comprobar varias cosas en su ordenador. Le pediré si me deja comprobar mi correo electrónico. Pero tendrás que mantenerla ocupada para que no entre en la habitación mientras fisgones en sus archivos-

-No quiero que entre en su dormitorio y…

Su teléfono móvil sonó. Miro la pantalla era Harry. ¿Sabría que Draco estaba allí?

-Tengo que contestar-se disculpó ella.

Draco le quito el teléfono de las manos y comprobó la identidad de quien llamaba.

-¿El departamento de justicia?-

-Seguramente será el alguacil que se ocupa de mi caso- respondió ella, sabiendo que seguramente él ya se lo había figurado.

-Contesta pero no le digas nada que le haga sospechar que estoy aquí-

Hermione se acercó el móvil a la oreja.

-Hola-

-Espero no haberte levantado de la cama-

-No te preocupes estoy despierta-

-Tengo malas noticias-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No han encontrado a Draco aún y sospechan que quizás haya salido de la zona. Pro tienen a Blaise bajo vigilancia, por si Draco intentará quedar con él. Va a trabajar cada día y queda cerca de su casa por las noches-

-Eso es bueno supongo-

-Muy bueno sabemos que Blaise no supone amenaza. El que me preocupa es Draco-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-He estado revisando sus informes de la cárcel. La última evaluación psicológica indicaba que a veces deliraba-

-¿Y eso que significa?-

-Que no acepta la realidad. El informe no dice nada más-

Eso quería decir que quizás sus temores que el tenía acerca de Blaise eran infundados.

-¿Estás bien?-

No mucho menos, pero Hermione no quería decírselo y menos con Draco a su lado escuchando todo lo que ella decía.

Ninguna razón salvo que estaba delante de ella y le había contado una historia de lo más inquietante acerca de Kelly.

-Hasta luego-

-Hasta luego-

Hermione colgó y se giró hacia Draco. Esperaba que la bombardeara con preguntas acerca de la llamada, pero parecía que se había quedado satisfecho con que ella no le hubiera descubierto.

-Saldré de aquí y te dejaré a solas- anuncio el agarrando la bandeja- pero no hagas ninguna tontería-

-Ninguna tontería-

-Lo digo en serio. No me importa lo que diga tu amigo el alguacil, quizás Blaise lo haya convencido de que se ha reformado pero lo conozco demasiado bien. Esta deseando vengarse… entrégame a la policía y Kelly y tú no tendrán ninguna oportunidad de salir con vida de esto-

Las palabras de Draco resucitaron viejos mores y crearon otros nuevos, e hicieron que la sangre se le congelará en las venas-

* * *

Era curioso que ser un fugitivo no le hiciera sentir tan vulnerable a Draco como el conocer a su hija. No sabía que había esperado, pero no había sido aquello. Conocerla era como despertarse la mañana de navidad y encontrar un regalo tan fantástico que nunca habría podido imaginárselo. 

Aunque ella se quejaba por no poder ir a Londres, seguía siendo fabulosa: lista, con agallas… y él mismo le había mentido a decirle que tenía los mismos ojos de su padre. Era cierto, aunque el resto de ella se parecía a Hermione, o a Janice, como se llamará tras el cambio. No era tan guapa como su madre, pero lo sería en un futuro. Y el quería asegurase de que ella vivía hasta entonces.

Draco entró en el dormitorio de Kelly. Echó una hojeada a su tablón de anuncios y luego observó una foto de Kelly y Janice sonrientes. Se puso en tensión, como si estuviera preparándose para una batalla.

No era como sintiera algo por Hermione, ya no. ¿Cómo iba sentirse atraído por una mujer que ni lo había mirado a los ojos al testificar llamada por el fiscal? Pero eso a él ya no le importaba. Él estaba allí por Kelly, lo único importante era la seguridad de su hija.

Se sentó frente al ordenador y recuperó el correo electrónico de ella. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que averiguar la contraseña, lo había dejado accesible. Tenía el buzón lleno de mensajes, nuevos y ya leídos.

Él leyó los más recientes y encontró varios mensajes que Byron había escribido bajo el seudónimo de Ringman. Nada indicaba que estaba trabajara para Blaise, pero nada lo expulsaba tampoco. Se metería en el Chat donde Kelly y él se habían conocido. Y también lograría la dirección del ordenador de Byron y vería que información podía conseguir a través de Internet.

Había aprendido bastantes cosas útiles en la cárcel.

* * *

Kelly estaba tumbada en el sofá con los cascos de música puestos y hojeando el último número de una revista para adolescentes. Draco estaba en la habitación de Kelly con la puerta cerrada. Janice estaba en el cuarto de lavadora doblando ropa que acababa de sacra de la secadora y pensando en un plan de acción. 

La noche anterior Draco la había pillado desprevenida. Su argumento de que ella lo necesitaba para proteger a Kelly había despertado tal temor en su interior que había aceptado colaborar con él.

Pero la llamada de Harry la había hacho ver las cosas de forma distinta. Draco creía que Blaise era un peligro real e inminente. Pero si tenía delirios, eso explicaría se apasionamiento y sus temores. Y quizás significara que podía volverse peligroso, sobre todo si lo echaba de la casa.

Tenía que apartar a Kelly de él. Podía hacerlo. La ropa que Kelly había llevado a la playa estaba recién lavada. Y la ropa de Janice, su bolsa de maquillaje y el cargador para el móvil no había llegado a sacarlos de la maleta.

Lo único que tenía que hacer, era añadir algunas cosas más al equipaje, y podrían subirse al coche y marcharse de allí antes que Draco se diera cuenta siquiera de que se habían ido. Entonces llamaría a Harry y él se haría cargo de ellas a partir de entonces.

Pero tenía que hacerlo bien. Si Kelly montaba una escenita en algún momento, Draco oiría alboroto y acudiría enseguida a ver que sucedía.

Volvió a meter la ropa de Kelly en la maleta y la llevó junto con la suya al coche, cuidando de no el menor ruido posible. Lo consiguió pero el auténtico desafío aún estaba por llegar.

Tratando de parecer lo más tranquila posible, entró en la sala de estar y se sentó en el brazo del sofá. Cuando Kelly la miró, le hizo un gesto para que se quitara los auriculares.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

Ése era el momento decisivo. Un grito de protesta de Kelly, una aparición inoportuna de Draco, un movimiento erróneo y su plan podía terminar en tragedia. Era un riesgo, pero un riesgo que tenía que correr.

**Notas de la autora:**

_¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo¿Hermione delatará a Draco¿Draco volverá a la cárcel?... lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo._

_Y espero que este les guste._

_Ahora bien vamos al punto número uno y el más importante y digo importante, porque en estos momentos hay personas que estan en contra de las adaptaciones, y son validas sus opiniones , sin embrago y para desepción de mucho tal vez, esta historia es una adaptación de una de las novelas de Joanna Wayne... lamento mucho aquellos que se decepcionaron, pero aun así continuare con la historia , se que tal vez con esto, obtendre problemas, ya que se ha dado el caso con otros autores y conmigo no creo que sea la esepción. Pero aún así y respentando las opiniones de las personas que se oponen a las adaptaciones seguire con este proyecto adelante... lo siento._

_Segundo: __**Gracias **aquellos que me dejaron sus reviews, las incógnitas que tienen se irán resolviendo conforme publique los capítulos… lamento no poder responder a sus preguntas tan abiertamente, pero si lo hago conocerían detalles que son de mucha validez para el desarrollo de la historia… aún así muchas gracias._

_Sigan mandando sus comentarios... sean buenos o malos._

_Bien ahora si me despido… Nos vemos el próximo capítulo._


	4. Chapter 4

**Testigo enamorado**

**Capítulo 4**

Janice sacó el coche del garaje lentamente y, cuando doblaron la esquina, piso a fondo el acelerador.

-¡Así se hace mamá¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Hermione ignoro la pregunta. Le había dejado una nota a Draco de que tenía que ir a buscar algo a su oficina y de que regresarían pronto. Dudaba que él fuera a creérselo. Pero quizás lograra retenerlo un poco antes de que saliera a buscarlas.

El semáforo que había delante se puso ámbar y ella apretó más el acelerador y pasó justo cuando se ponía en rojo.

-¡Mamá! Vas a conseguir que nos matemos por unos estúpidos archivos antiguos-

Precisamente lo que temían era que las mataran. Lo de los archivos eran una excusa para que Kelly la acompañara: alguien tenía que quedarse dando vueltas con el coche mientras ella, subía a la oficina. Así que era la excusa perfecta para que su hija no pudiera negarse a ir con ella.

Kelly se arrellanó en el asiento y volvió a ponerse losa cascos en los oídos. Se quedó así hasta que Hermione dejó atrás la salida de la autopista que deberían haber seguido para ir a la oficina. Entonces Kelly se quitó los cascos e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No vas a llevarme a hacer una millón de recados ¿verdad?-

-No del todo-

-Lo sabía- dijo Kelly y esa vez no volvió a ponerse los auriculares.

Subió los pies sobre la guantera y toqueteó la pintura roja de las uñas de los pies. Luego se gira hacía Janice.

-¿Sabías que mi padre era un loco del béisbol?-

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-

-Draco. Dice que mi padre iba a ver jugar a los Yankees todo los años cuando era pequeño-

Si era cierto, ella no sabía eso de Draco. Pensó hermione. Lo único que sabía de él era que había interrumpido en su vida como un huracán de pasión y ella se había enamorado de él al instante y profundamente.

-Le conté a Draco que yo nunca había estado en Nueva York y él me dijo que me llevaría algún día. Le dije que tú no me dejarías ir. Nunca me dejas a ir a ninguna parte…-

Y Draco era la razón por la que ella era tan precavida, pensó Hermione, aunque estaba segura que él no había mencionado nada de eso. Hermione agarró el volante con tanta fuerza que casi le dolieron las manos.

Kelly se puso los cascos de nuevo y comenzó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música. Hermione intentó pensar en cuál era la mejor manera de explicarle a Kelly que todo lo que le había contando ella sobre su padre era mentira, que él no era un héroe muerto en acto de servicio, sino un condenado que se había fugado de la cárcel.

Tenía que decírselo. No podía huir con ella y no decirle por qué huían ni de quién.

Siguieron el camino en silencio hasta que Janice tomó la salida del aeropuerto. Entonces supo que tenía que darle una explicación a su hija. Alargó a mano y le quitó los cascos.

-Tenemos que hablar-

-Deja que adivine: vamos a tener otro invitado del que nunca he oído hablar-

-No. Nos vamos de viaje-

-¿Sin equipaje?-

-Metí algunas cosas en las maletas. Están en el maletero del coche-

Kelly se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y se giro hacía atrás. Quería comprobar se Hermione decía la verdad. Cuando vio las maletas comenzó a gritar de alegría.

-¡Nos vamos a Londres! Has cambiado de opinión y vamos a ir allí- exclamo bailando los brazos y luego le dio un abrazo a su madre – tengo que llamar a Gayle y contárselo. No va a creérselo ¿o ella ya lo sabía?-

Janice negó con la cabeza, exasperada. Lo había hecho todo mal. De ninguna forma podían ir a Londres. ¿O sí? Seguro que a Draco no se le ocurriría mirar allí. Ni a Blaise, aunque Draco estuviera en lo cierto y su primo estuviera buscándolas. Podían unirse al grupo de Kelly, uno de loas más múltiples grupos de estudiantes que recorrían la histórica ciudad. Así la policía tendría tiempo de detener a Draco; le había dicho que ya estaban vigilando a Blaise.

¿Se atrevería a arriesgarse a eso¿O debía decirle a Kelly que aquello era un error y dejarla destrozada?

Kelly ya estaba hablando con Gayle por teléfono, comentando entusiasmada que Hermione había accedido a sus ruegos y que llegarían a Londres en unas horas.

Kelly estaba tan contenta como no la había visto en mucho tiempo. Hermione sintió el estomago revuelto. Aunque quizás funcionara… pero no lo haría sin el consentimiento de Harry. Lo telefonearía en cuanto llegarán al aeropuerto y pudiera alejarse lo suficiente de Kelly como para que ella no escuchara su conversación.

* * *

Draco estiró las piernas bajo el escritorio de Kelly y dio con los pies en la pared. Todo lo que había encontrado apuntaba al hecho de que la relación de Byron con Kelly había comenzado justo después de que Blaise salera de la cárcel. No había señales de que Ringman fuera miembro de ningún otro Chat más en el que hubiera conocido a Kelly. 

El perfil que había logrado conformar con datos obtenidos vía Internet decía que se llamaba Byron Hasselback y que tenía diecisiete años. En los archivos del instituto local no figuraba ningún alumno llamado Byron Hasselback. Y tampoco había nadie con ese apellido cerca del parque, según el listín de teléfonos.

Tenía que contarle esa información a Hermione. Draco cerró el correo electrónico de Kelly y estaba a punto de salir de Internet cuando apareció en la pantalla un aviso de que Ringman acababa de conectarse a Internet. Un segundo después salió en pantalla un mensaje instantáneo de Byron.

_Supongo que aun estas enfadada porque no puedes ir a Londres._

Draco acerco las manos al teclado. Por un instante casi se sintió culpable por asumir la identidad de su hija, pero al pensar en Blaise su aprensión se desvaneció.

_Muy enfadada. Esto es lo peor. ¿Podemos vernos un rato?_

_Claro podemos quedar ahora si prometes no llevar a ese tipo contigo._

La oferta de verse a luz del día sorprendió a Draco, pero con suerte el parque estaría tan desierto a mediodía bajo el sofocante calor como lo había estado por la noche. Si se trataba de una trampa, no quería involucrar a gente inocente.

_Puedo quedar ahora._

_De acuerdo, pero que ese tipo no te vea salir de casa._

_No está por aquí._

_¿Y donde está?_

_Creo que se ha marchado. A mamá no le gustaba._

_¿Puedes estar allí en veinte minutos?_

_Sin problemas._

Draco cerró los programas y apagó el monitor. Luego salió del dormitorio de Kelly y se dirigió al salón mientras pasaba cómo mensajería el encuentro de Byron.

La puerta del dormitorio de Hermione estaba abierta, pero el llamó de todas formas. Como ella no respondió, Draco metió la cabeza ligeramente. La bata que llevaba puesta esa mañana estaba encima de la cama si hacer, una cama que aun conservaba la huella de su cuerpo.

A Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón y se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta intentando controlar sus sentimientos. El deseo salvaje que despertaba en él no significaba nada, se dijo. Solo se debía a que no había estado con ninguna mujer en muchos años.

La casa estaba tranquila, demasiado tranquila. Draco entró en la sala de estar y busco signos de que hubiera alguien. El periódico de esa mañana estaba doblado sobre la mesa tal y como él lo había dejado. Junto al sofá había un vaso con restos de refresco y hielo a medio deshacer.

El pánico se apodero de él conforme se apresuraba a la cocina y luego abría la puerta del garaje. El coche no estaba, maldición. Golpeo una lata que había junto a la puerta con tanta fuerza que la mandó al otro extremo del garaje.

¿Qué locura le había dado a Hermione para salir huyendo después de que él le hubiera advertido de que Blaise quería vengarse de ella y de su hija? Era un comportamiento estúpido, igual que para empezar, el haber testificado contra, Blaise Malfoy. Si Hermione creía que la policía que actuaba según la ley iba a poder protegerlas, vivía en un mundo de fantasía.

¿A dónde demonios se había llevado a su hija? Seguramente a una de esas casas donde ocultaban a los testigos de juicios para protegerlos que el alguacil les hubiera felicitado. O quizás había ido a casa de una amiga o simplemente había salido corriendo.

Tal vez incluso había tomado un vuelo para salir de la ciudad seguramente empleando un nombre falso. Tendría que probar las listas de pasajeros por si había embarcado con su nombre.

Regresó a la cocina y esa vez sí que vio la nota que Hermione le había dejado junto a la máquina de café. Y un cuerno que iba volver. Seguramente ya había avisado a la policía y les había dicho dónde encontrarlo.

Draco estaba asombrado de que aun no hubieran echado la puerta abajo. Probablemente habría un comando especial rodeando la casa, esperando que el sacara la cabeza para comenzar a disparar.

Comprobó sus armas. Una de las pistolas la llevaba en la cintura: otra estaba escondida en su bota, junto con un machete que podía seccionar la yugular de un hombre con un simple giro de muñeca.

Draco fue corriendo hasta el cuarto de invitados, recogió sus pocas pertenencias, las guardo junto con sus herramientas y luego se acerco a la ventana del porche y estudio el terreno.

No había signos de actividad policial, así que salió, se metió en el coche y condujo hasta el parque para encontrase con Byron. Iba a ser una visita rápida pero si el chico en efecto trabaja para Blaise, Draco quería saber porqué y quién más estaba involucrando en la venganza de su primo.

* * *

El parque estaba desierto, salvo por algún perro callejero que perseguía alguna ardilla. Draco espero en el bosque a cierta distancia de camino. No quería que Byron saliera corriendo al verlo, como la otra vez. 

Byron se presentó temprano el en parque, al menos Draco creyó que sería él joven con los shorts vaqueros y melena. El chico estudió el lugar, se sentó en un columpio y encendió un cigarrillo. Era larguirucho y se movía con parsimonia, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que pasar las horas quedando con la gente a la que conocía por Internet.

Draco observo atentamente a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que no había nadie más que ellos dos por allí. Cuando se hubo asegurado, se puso en el camino y comenzó a jadear como si hubiera estado haciendo footing.

-Chico con este calor te va a dar un insolación- comentó apoyándose en un árbol y llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Si, hace calor- contestó Byron.

El joven aspiro una bocanada de su cigarrillo y soltó el humo en espiral mientras Draco se acercaba a él.

-Hace demasiado calor para Kelly- continuó Draco, deteniéndose suficientemente cerca de Byron para poder sujetarlo si pretendía huir- me ha dicho que te avisara-

A Byron se le calló el cigarrillo al suelo. Draco se colocó enfrente del chico y aplasto el cigarrillo.

-Debe haberse equivocado de persona- se defendió Byron- no conozco a ninguna Kelly-

-Yo creo que sí la conoces-

Byron se puso de pie de un salto, pero Draco colocó sus manos en los hombros de él y le hizo volver a sentarse.

-Está usted loco. No se deque me habla-

Draco siguió sujetándolo por los hombros.

-¿Quién te ha pagado para comenzar una amistad con Kelly?-

-Nadie. Ya se lo he dicho, no conozco a ninguna Kelly-

Draco desenfundó su pistola y apoyó el cañón contra la sien del chico.

-¿Quién te ha pagado?-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me ha pagado un tipo, pero no se como se llama… solo me dijo que comenzará a quedar con Kelly en el parque y que averiguara cosas sobre ella-

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-

-Quienes eran sus amigos, a que hora estaba su madre en casa… ese tipo de cosas-

-¿Por qué anoche saliste corriendo sin dar la cara?-

-Yo no fui. Anoche no estaba aquí-

-Eso no es lo que le dijiste a Kelly por Internet-

-Digo lo que él me dice que diga. Anoche me ordenó que no apareciera y luego me dijo que actuara como lo hice-

-¿Por qué no quería él que acudieras a la cita?-

-No lo sé. Yo no pregunto solo hago lo que me dicen. Tengo deudas de juego, necesito el dinero-

-¿Y tu amigo ye dijo que quedaras con Kelly esta mañana?-

-No, y no es mi amigo. Mire, por favor, baje el arma, le diré todo lo que quiera, pero baje el arma. Por favor-

Draco lo hizo. El chico estaba asustado y él intuía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Por qué has quedado con ella hoy si no te habían dicho que lo hicieras?-

-Anoche, cuando el tipo me dijo que no acudiera a la cita, me asuste. Kelly tiene algunos problemas con su madre y todo eso, pero es una buena chica. No quería que le hicieran daño-

-¿Y crees que ese tipo pretendía hacerle daño?-

-No lo sé. Dijo que no, pero iba detrás de ella, ya sabe lo que quiero decir. No paraba de hacerme preguntas sobre ella y anoche quería que ella viniera la parque, pero no quería que yo estuviera presente-

-¿Cómo conociste a ese tipo?-

-Me mandó un correo electrónico. Lo sabía todo de mí. Sabía que estoy sin trabajo y que tengo problemas a causa del dinero que debo por jugar-

-¿Por qué no alertaste a la policía?-

-No me gustan los polis, no es la primera vez que me veo en problemas-

-¿Por ligar con chicas a través de Internet?-

-Quizá-

Draco volvió a apuntarle con la pistola en la sien.

-¿Sí o no?-

-Sí, pero no hice nada que ellas no quisieran hacer-

Tal vez, pero no lo suficiente como para que no quisiera volver a tener trato con la policía. Blaise debía saberlo y por eso lo había elegido para hacer aquel trabajo sucio.

La noche anterior Blaise o alguno de sus secuaces habían estado en ese parque esperando a Kelly. Sí el no la hubiera visto escabullirse de la casa, si no la hubiera acompañado al parque…

Se sintió enfermo y furioso al mismo tiempo. Deseó que fuera Blaise el que estuviera delante de su pistola. Entonces apretaría el gatillo sin pensárselo dos veces.

Se oyó una sirena de policía en la distancia. Seguramente estaban buscándolo a él. Tenía que marcharse de allí.

-¿Y usted quién es, ya que estamos?- preguntó Byron.

-Soy el padre de Kelly. Y como vuelva a pillarte cerca de ella de nuevo, te volaré la tapa de los sesos. Y ahora vete de aquí y no le cuentes a nadie de esta conversación-

El chico salió corriendo. Draco también pero en sentido opuesto. No estaba dispuesto a regresar a la cárcel, al menos hasta que se hubiera encargado de Blaise.

* * *

Kelly se inclino para mirar por la ventana conforme el avión descendía para aterrizar. 

-¿Qué río es ese tan grande?-

-Es el río Teméis. Y el puente que lo atraviesa se llama Puente de la Torre-

-¿Y como sabes tu tanto de Londres¿Habías estado aquí antes?-

Hermione estuvo a punto de decir que sí. Si no tenía cuidado, descubriría su propia mentira. ¿Cuánto recordaría de la ciudad¿Tendría una sensación familiar, como de regresar a casa, o el lugar habría cambiado tanto que no sería capaz de orientarse?

-Me siento mal por no haberme despedido de Draco- comentó Kelly.

-El comprendía que yo quería que esto fuera una sorpresa-

-Hubiera sido igual de sorpresa si me lo hubieras dicho antes de salir de casa-

_-Por favor, coloquen los asientos en posición vertical y abróchense los cinturones. Vamos a comenzar el aterrizaje- anunciaron por megafonía._

El anuncio llegó en un momento justo para evitar seguir hablando de Draco. Hermione había telefoneado a Harry desde el aeropuerto, pero tenía el móvil apagado. Había tenido que comprar los boletos a Londres ella sola. Pero hablaría con Harry pronto y él sabría que hacer.

-Me muero de gana de ver el hotel. Está justo en el centro de la ciudad. Gayle dice que ve el río desde la ventana de la habitación. Y las habitaciones tienen puertas que las conectan entre ellas sin tener que salir al pasillo. Ojalá nos den una de esas.

-Intentaré conseguir que al menos tenga vista al río-

-Las chicas ya han comprado camisetas de Londres. Yo también quiero una. Gayle tiene una que pone Barrio francés con purpurina-

-Suena interesante-

-Yo preferiría alguna que no hablara de lo mismo-

El aterrizaje fue algo movido, pero todo mundo se levanto de sus asientos en cuanto se apagó la advertencia de permanecer sentados. Un hombre cercano al otro lado del pasillo, cerca de Hermione, las ayudó a bajar los bolsos mientras la azafata pedía a los viajeros con destino a Luton que se quedaran sentados, mientras los que iban a City of London bajaban del avión.

Kelly había comprado los boletos con ese destino a propósito, con la esperanza de que si a Draco comprobaba las listas de pasajeros, creyera que habían volado allí.

Cuando por fin se pusieron en la fila para subirse al taxi, Hermione estaba más que nerviosa. La última vez que había estado allí tenía diecinueve años y echaba de menos a su madre, pero esperaba que estuviera desaparecida y no muerta. Kelly era un bebé entonces. Y Draco y Blaise Malfoy acababan de ser sentenciados a prisión.

Una mujer con un bebé en brazos, un niño pequeño junto a ella y un carro cargado de equipaje se disponían a cruzar la calle junto a ellas, cuando al pequeño se le cayó al suelo la botella que llevaba en las manos. Salió corriendo detrás de ella, cruzándose en el camino de un taxi que acababa de ponerse en marcha.

La mujer grito y el taxista piso a fondo el freno. Hermione salió de la fila y agarró al niño, apartándolo de la calzada.

-Gracias- le dijo la madre, sujetando al niño- sabía que esto iba ser difícil sin mi marido, que en paz descanse-

La mujer habló como si necesitara asegurarse de que todo el mundo comprendiera por lo que estaba pasando.

Hermione asintió, pero regresó rápidamente a la fila. El encargado sostenía abierta la puerta del taxi para ella. Hermione recorrió el lugar con la vista rápidamente y creyó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por los nervios.

Kelly no estaba por ninguna parte.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: **

_¡Hola!... espero que este capítulos sea de su agrado, a mí en lo personal me gusta es interesante, qué tal nuestro querido Draco de pistolero ¿interesante no creen?,__Y que opinan de la pequeña y rebelde Kelly ¿Fue secuestrada¿Realmente Blaise tiene que ver en todo esto o es solo un delirio de Draco¿Hermione si dará aviso a Harry para que arresten a Draco¿Draco escapara y encontrará a Hermione y a su hija?... bueno todo esto se ira revelando en los siguientes capítulos._

_Mientras tanto GRACIAS a las personas que dejan sus comentarios (prometo que en próximo capítulo haré mención de todos los que me han apoyado)... sigan dejando sus reviews._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	5. Chapter 5

**Testigo Enamorado**

**Capítulo 5**

Janice tragó saliva e inspiro el aire húmedo y caliente de la ciudad. Había gente por todas partes apresurándose a subir a los taxis y los autobuses de los hoteles. Había un agente de tráfico en mitad de la calle. Otro policía estaba poniendo una multa a un coche aparcado en una zona de carga y descarga. Kelly tenía que estar por allí.

Janice se acercó al empleado que se ocupaba de ayudar a la gente a subir a los taxis.

-¿Ha visto adónde he ido mi hija? Estaba aquí hace un momento, llevaba unos pantalones pirata de color rosa y una camisa de flores anudada delante. Es más o menos de mi estatura y tiene el pelo oscuro, hasta los hombros- dijo ella señalándoselos hombros con las manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

-Lo siento señora, no suelo fijarme en nadie, solo los ayudo a subir a los taxis. Seguramente se habrá metido dentro huyendo del calor. Yo también lo haría si pudiera-

Kelly no haría algo así. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por reunirse con sus amigas para haber regresado al interior del edificio. El pánico atenazo a Hermione.

-¡Mamá¿Vienes o que?-

El corazón de dio un vuelco al oír la voz de Kelly, pero le llevo unos instantes localizarla. La chica estaba sentada en un taxi aparcado, con la cabeza fuera de la ventanilla, saludándola con la mano.

-No quería que perdiéramos nuestro taxi- le explico Kelly- así que le he pedido que esperara-

Hermione asintió; era la única respuesta capaz de dar.

-¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó el taxista.

Janice no podía pensar, pero Kelly respondió por ella.

-Al centro, al hotel Milton. No sé la dirección, pero está junto al río. Mis amigas ya están allí-

-Ya sé donde está- contestó el taxista saliendo de la fila de coches aparcados- ¿Es la primera vez que están en Londres?-

-Si hemos venido a participar en la competición regional de natación y también vamos a hacer un poco de turismo-

-Parece que van estar muy ocupadas-

-¿Se puede nadar en el río?-

-No, está sucio y lleno de trastos en el fondo. Antes si pero ahora esta demasiado contaminado-

-Creo que nuestra competición es en la universidad de Londres-

-Seguramente. He oído que tiene un buen polideportivo-

Kelly siguió conversando animadamente con el taxista y el fue señalándole los lugares importantes, mientras se dirigían al hotel. Hermione no necesitaba ningún guía. Todo le resultaba más familiar de lo que ella esperaba, y esa familiaridad solo se añadía a sus temores.

Le costaba creer que solo era cinco años mayor que Kelly cuando había conocido a Draco. En cierta forma le parecía que había sido hacía siglos; en otra, que había sido el día anterior.

Y él estaba de nuevo en su vida, tan grande, viril y exigente como antes. Pero ella no caería en su hechizo de nuevo. Sabía demasiado como para eso.

* * *

El encuentro con las chicas en el hotel tuvo todos los gritos, risitas y abrazos que podría esperarse si llevaran meses en lugar de horas sin verse. A Hermione le hubiera encantado que Kelly hubiera demostrado la mitad de ese entusiasmo por las vacaciones con ella en la playa. 

El miedo que se había apoderado de Hermione en el aeropuerto se suavizo un poco al estar en la habitación del hotel con las chicas, que hablaban y reían sin parar. Pero no podía confiarse demasiado en que estaban a salvo. Draco había asegurado que Blaise las estaba buscando. Tenía que considerar que quizás tuviera razón.

-Deberíamos de ir a nuestra habitación y deshacer las maletas- comentó Hermione después de tomarse un refresco y conocer los planes para el resto del día- además me gustaría refrescarme antes de cenar-

La señorita Radcliff, la profesora de las chicas a cargo asintió.

-Nosotros saldremos de aquí las cuatro, cuando haya refrescado un poco, tenemos una visita guiada por Kensington a las cuatro y media. Luego cenaremos cerca de Hyde Park. No queremos quedarnos hasta muy tarde, mañana tenemos un día muy ocupado.

El teléfono móvil de Kelly sonó, Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando vio a su hija contestar y comenzar animadamente sobre Londres con el interlocutor. Tras unos cinco minutos, Kelly le tendió el teléfono a Hermione.

-Es Draco, quiere hablar contigo-

Maldición. A ella no se le había ocurrido que pudiera telefonear a Kelly. No sabía que tenía su número, pero debería haber supuesto que podía conseguirlo. A las mentes criminales parecía gustarles ese tipo de desafíos.

Hermione salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras ella para tener más privacidad.

-Se que estás enfadado conmigo Draco, pero no metas a Kelly en esto-

-¡Tú eres la que se la ha llevado a Londres¿Qué locura te ha dado?-

-Sólo estamos de paseo-

-Eso no es lo que dice Kelly-

-Todavía no he tendido oportunidad de explicárselo todo-

-¡Has estado con ella cuatro horas en el avión!

-¿Adónde vas a llevarla a una de esas casas de seguridad?-

-No lo sé-

-No hay ningún lugar donde Blaise no termine encontrándolas. Debería haberte atado para que no pudieras salir huyendo e hicieras algo tan estúpido como esto-

-No necesitamos tu protección, Draco, para eso ya tenemos un alguacil-

-Eso no es suficiente Hermione-

-Mi nombre es Janice-

-Y la semana que viene será otro, eso no importa, Blaise se ha pasado quince años planeando su venganza y ningún policía será capaz de detenerlo-

-¿Y tú sí?-

-Yo soy un Malfoy. Pienso como él-

Razón más que suficiente para mantener a su hija alejada de él.

-Eres un convicto fugitivo-

-¿Quiere eso decir que le has dicho a tu amigo alguacil dónde encontrarme?-

-Sí-

-Bueno, pues vuelve a llamarlo. Dile que voy en camino a Londres. Y quédate donde estas. No dejes que Kelly dé un paso fuera del hotel hasta que yo llegue allí. Y no permitas que le diga a su amigo de Internet Byron dónde está-

Janice tragó saliva.

-Pon un pie cerca de nosotras y serás arrestado de nuevo-

-¿Tanto me odias que pondrías a tu hija en peligro antes de permitirme protegerla?-

La pregunta dejó helada a Janice, no era justo. El no era su protector, todo aquello era culpa suya. Si, ella lo odiaba, adiaba que le hubiera mentido, que la hubiera usado, que…

Janice colgó y se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo mientras recuerdos traicioneros asaltaban su mente: Draco bajo la luz de la luna, acariciándola, besándola, haciéndole el amor en el jardín detrás de la mansión de él…

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos mientras pulsaba el número privado de Harry. Él alguacil contestó a la primera llamada.

-Janice ¿Dónde estas¿Estás bien?-

-En Londres, estoy a salvo de momento pero no estoy bien-

Le explico la situación lo más rápidamente que pudo, no quería que nadie del grupo la sorprendiera hablando si acudían a buscarla.

Harry maldijo en voz baja.

-Lo lógico era pensar que Draco Malfoy querría evitar que volvieran a detenerlo, no que te acosaría-

-El cree que he cometido un grave error viniendo a Londres-

-El es quien ha cometido el error. Notificare a las autoridades que ha estado en Francia por lo menos hasta esta mañana. Colocarán su foto en todos los lugares públicos y lo detendrán en nada de tiempo-

-¿Y que pasa con Blaise?-

-El no me preocupa, lleva semanas fuera de prisión, si estuviera tan sediento de venganza como dice Draco, ya habría intentado algo. En lugar de eso está cumpliendo a rajatabla las reglas de su libertad condicional. O bien Draco delirios como lo indica su informe psicológico, o sigue enamora de ti-

-Estoy segura de que no es eso-

-pues yo no tanto. Es muy probable que haya fantaseado con regresar contigo todo el tiempo que ha estado en la cárcel. Eso le sucede a muchos tipos que cumplen condena: recuerdan la vida antes de su encarcelamiento como ellos quieren, sobre todo las aventuras románticas-

Aquello resultaba tan extraño como aterrador. Segura que Draco no albergaba ilusiones románticas. O tal vez sí. Quizás la historia de que Kelly había salido de la casa para verse escondidas con un chic que había conocido por Internet también había sido inventada.

-¿Y ahora que hago yo?-

-Tengo que pensarlo. Deberías poder disfrutar de su estancia en Londres y luego regresar a casa si Draco ha sido detenido para entonces-

-Esa sería la solución perfecta. De esa forma. Yo no tendría que explicarle el pasado a Kelly- afirmó ella, pero no lograba sacar de su mente las advertencias de peligro de Draco- ¿Y si el no tiene delirios ni esta jugando¿Y si tiene razón respecto a Blaise?-

-Entonces tendríamos que trasladarlas a otro lugar, pero sería un error hacerlo ahora. Mi recomendación es que sigan adelante como si estuvieran de vacaciones. Quédense con el grupo y no vayan a zonas potencialmente peligrosas ni busquen problemas. Pero ése es el consejo que se les da a todos los turistas en Londres-

-¿Y si Draco se presenta aquí?-

-No creo que lo haga. Creo que estaba marcándose un farol un farol cuando te he llamado. Ir a verte a Francia es una cosa pero no lo veo regresando a Londres. Su foto esta en la televisión y en todos los periódicos desde que escapó con una advertencia de que puede estar armado y es peligroso. Todo mundo en el estado lo busca-

-Así que crees que debería dejar que Kelly se integre en el grupo-

-Es mi recomendación, pero si estas realmente asustada, hay una casa de seguridad en la zona de Londres, seguramente pueda conseguir que hoy duerman allí, pero eso significaría que tendrás que aclarar las cosas con Kelly. ¿Estás preparada para ese tipo de noticia?-

Descubrir que Draco era su padre supondría un shock para Kelly, pero además trasladarse a una casa de seguridad la aterraría. Janice lo sabía, había pasado unas cuantas semanas en una, no tenía el aspecto de una celda pero en realidad era como si lo fuera. Sólo que quienes entraban en las cuatro paredes eran los inocentes y los criminales los que se paseaban libres.

Así que quizás si había tomado la decisión acertada después de todo.

Se había alejado de Draco, Kelly estaba feliz y siempre iría con su grupo de amigas por los lugares públicos. Pero si ella no optaba por la casa de seguridad y ocurría algo…

De pronto recordó el incidente de la tarde en el aeropuerto de Londres. Todo podría cambiar en una fracción de segundo.

-Me sentiría mejor si pudiéramos entrar en una casa de seguridad-

-¿Estas segura?-

Janice tomó aire profundamente y lo expulsó lentamente. No lo tenía claro, pero estaba demasiado asustada para cambiar de opinión.

-Si estoy segura-

-Entonces veré lo que puedo hacer y volveré a llamar dentro de una hora más o menos-

Hermione estaba temblando cuando colgó el teléfono. El momento que había deseado que no llegara nunca estaba allí mismo: tenía que decirle a Kelly que era una Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione se pasó la hora siguiente duchándose, arreglándose y tratando de pergeñar un plan para poder explicarle la situación a Kelly. Esperaba poder hacerlo tranquilamente, pero solo de pensar en ello se ponía muy nerviosa. En la ducha había llorado y se había cortado en la pierna con la cuchilla mientras se depilaba. Y todo ese tiempo, Kelly había estado al otro lado de la puerta, cantando animadamente a coro con su CD. 

Hermione se tapó la herida con un tisú hasta que dejo de sangrar y luego se seco el cuerpo vigorosamente con una toalla. Se cubrió el pelo con otra y se la enrolló a modo de turbante. Luego se puso la bata de algodón que había llevado con ella. Aquello iba ser difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de que Harry llamara con las instrucciones para que se trasladaran a la casa de seguridad.

Por dentro se sentía como un flan cuando se acercó a Kelly y la tocó del hombro.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-

-Claro, mamá- respondió Kelly quitándose un auricular del oído.

-Sin la música- añadió Hermione- es importante-

Kelly hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No me digas que te han llamado porque tienes que regresar al trabajo-

-No se trata del trabajo-

-¿Y entonces de que?-

Hermione se moría de ganas de poder abrazar a Kelly como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña y se hacía daño en las rodillas. Porque aunque Kelly volviera a tener seis años, aquello no era algo que pudiera curarse con un beso y un abrazo.

En lugar de eso, Hermione alargó la mano y le retiró el cabello de la cara a Kelly. Su pelo se parecía tanto al de Draco… y sus ojos también. Pero ella no se parecía a los Malfoy en las cosas realmente importantes. Kelly era buena, cariñosa y pura.

-Tengo que hablarte de tu padre-

-¿Ahora?-

Hermione asintió e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos.

-No te conté toda la verdad de cómo nos conocimos tu padre y yo-

-No irás a ponerte hablar de las abejas y las flores ¿verdad? Nos has enseñado educación sexual en el colegio. Y no te preocupes no voy e dejarme convencer por ningún chico para hacer eso-

-No se trata de sexo-

-De acuerdo- respondió Kelly enarcando una ceja- ¿Y entonces qué es eso tan importante?

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Janice oyó risas y voces alegres. Kelly miró hacía la puerta y luego le dirigió una mirada de súplica a Janice.

-¿Podemos hablar de esto más tarde mamá?-

-Tiene que ser ahora-

Kelly puso cara de disgusto.

-Entonces podemos hacerlo rápido mis amigas están esperándome-

Kelly estaba más entusiasmada de lo que Hermione la había visto nunca. Era el peor momento para hacerle eso. ¿Se atrevería ella a seguir la recomendación de Harry y hacer como si no estuvieran el peligro? Todo se resumía a si Draco tendría acerca de Blaise.

-Necesito que me respondas a una pregunta, y es importante que me digas la verdad-

-De acuerdo-

-¿Has estado saliendo a escondidas de la casa por la noche, después de que yo me fuera a dormir?-

Kelly se puso de pie agitándose y colocándose en jarras.

-Pues claro que no-

-¿Estas segura?-

-¡Mamá, piénsalo! Yo nunca haría algo así. Me castigarías para el resto de mis días-

-No voy a castigarte. Dime la verdad¿has estado escabulléndote de casa?-

Hermione dudó. Harry opinaba que estaban a salvo. Nunca habría dejado que Kelly saliera con el grupo si no fuera así, y el sabía más de esos asuntos que Draco, estaba convencida.

-De acuerdo, Kelly, puedes ir con tus amigas. Hemos terminado… por ahora-

Kelly fue corriendo a la puerta. En cuento la abrió, las chicas entraron riendo y charlando. Sólo eran cuatro de las ocho del equipo, pero parecía varias docenas. Todas hablaban a la vez y Hermione supo que no habría podido seguir su conversación aunque lo hubiera intentado.

Agarró su teléfono móvil y se metió en el cuarto de baño con él. Necesitaba privacidad para hablar con Harry. Para evitar que le oyeran abrió el grifo del lavabo. Luego marcó el número del alguacil.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el directamente sin saludarla.

-He intentado decirle a Kelly que íbamos a trasladarnos a una casa de seguridad, pero estaba tan emocionada con estar aquí con sus amigas, que estoy pensando en concederle esta noche. Aunque debo admitir que la idea no me gusta demasiado-

-De hecho iba a llamarte ahora, no he podido conseguirles plaza en las casas de Londres. Las más cercana esta en Hillingdon-

-Pero eso esta más lejos de aquí-

-Si además te he comprobado de nuevo la información sobre Blaise. Trabaja en una fábrica en Westwego y vive en un departamento cerca de su empleo. Los federales me han asegurado que no hay signos de que haya regresado a las andadas-

-Pero han trascurrido pocas semanas-

-Da igual, yo creo que Draco es el único problema. Cuando lo capturemos podrás regresar a tu vida normar en Francia-

El lo hacía que pareciera muy fácil, pero Hermione no lograba sacudirse el miedo.

-Me sentiría mejor sabiendo que los dos están de nuevo en prisión-

-Eso no puedo hacerlo, pero he hecho algo casi tan bueno: he hablado con el jefe de la policía de Londres y vas a tener protección veinticuatro horas mientras estén en la ciudad-

-¿Te refieres a algo así como un guardaespaldas?-

-No exactamente. Le explicado que están en un grupo de estudiantes. A ninguno nos ha parecido buena idea que grupo sepa lo que sucede, pero uno de sus agentes les seguirá donde vayan para que asegurarse de que todo trascurre sin problemas. Y no es que esperamos que los haya-

A Hermione se aflojó ligeramente el nudo del estómago.

-Si estuvieras aquí te daría un abrazo-

-Si estuviera allí, te dejaría que me abrazaras. Y recuerda vigilan a Blaise y seguirán así hasta que Draco sea capturado. Así que están doblemente protegidas, y ahora salgan un rato y diviértanse-

-Eso es así fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero te agradezco tu ayuda. ¿Cuándo van empezar a seguirnos esos policías?-

-El jefe de policías me ha dicho van a mandar a alguien ahora. Nunca lo verán, pero siempre estará cerca de ustedes-

-Vamos a salir del hotel a las cuatro, tenemos una visita guiada a Kensington. Estoy que pasaremos por delante de la casa de los Malfoy-

-Eso te resultara duro, pero no será peligroso. La casa está vacía lleva así casi todo el tiempo desde los asesinatos de hace quince años. Nadie quiera alquilar un lugar lleno de fantasmas de los Malfoy-

-No los culpo-

Hermione volvió a darle las gracias y luego colgó. Se repitió que estaban bajo protección policial mientras se vestía con unos pantalones blancos y una blusa rosa. Sería una noche de diversión en la ciudad con su hija y sus amigas.

Una ciudad que para ella representaba en colmo de su infancia.

* * *

Blaise sacó una cerveza de la nevera, la abrió y dio un largo y refrescante trago. No había nada mejor en una calurosa noche que una cerveza fría, excepto una mujer caliente. Y él también había disfrutado de eso más de una vez. 

Abrió la caja de cartón y saco una porción de pizza a la que quitó las aceitunas. No era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando nadie le serviría una pizza con aceitunas. Pero en aquella época tampoco nadie habría imaginado que se pasaría el día delante de una máquina, sudando.

Los imbéciles de la condicional no tenían ni idea. Se había creído sus mentiras de que estaba arrepentido por su participación en los asesinatos. Sólo habían podido acusarlo de homicidio sin premeditación y posesión igual de las armas.

Él solo se lamentaba de que Draco hubiera estado viéndose con la hija de la mujer de limpieza y que ella hubiera aparecido en el momento crucial. Si él la hubiera visto y hubiera sabido que iba a identificarlo como uno de los que habían disparado, la habría asesinado junto al viejo Lucius Malfoy.

Pero ella querido importante y había contado al jurado todo lo que visto. Que estúpida. Debería haber sabido que no saldría viva de aquello. Nadie delataba a Blaise Malfoy y luego seguía con su vida como si nada. Ni tampoco nadie lo traicionaba.

La madre de la chica lo había supuesto. Había tenido el sentido común de desaparecer para siempre. Blaise había jurado que se había llevado el dinero con ella, si no hubiera sabido que no era así.

Dentro de poco, él tendría el placer de ver a Hermione Granger y a su hija eran enviadas muertas a su primo Draco, el traidor. Y entonces Blaise también desaparecía del mapa.

Un trozo de queso fundido le cayó sobre la camisa. Se la quitó con la mano y lo dejó en la caja junto a las aceitunas. Algunas cosas, igual que algunas personas eran totalmente prescindibles.

Alguien llamo a su puerta enérgicamente, tenía que ser Rico, blaise abrió la puerta.

-No tienes modales, Rico. Una no se presenta en casas ajenas a la hora de la cena a menos que haya sido invitado-

-Nadie cena a las cinco de la tarde-

-Si comienzan su día antes de que amanezca, te asegura que sí-

-Olvida la pizza, tengo noticias-

-Dispara-

-Hermione Granger, alías Janice Stevens y su hija Kelly están de Londres-

-¡Bromeas!-

-Están aquí de verdad. Se hospedan en el Hilton con un grupo de estudiantes-

-¿Cómo te has enterado?-

-Cara chata con nuestro amiguito de Internet en Francia. Ha recibido un correo electrónico de nuestra princesa Malfoy con todos los detalles del viaje. Están con un grupo de estudiantes del colegio de la chica para hacer turismo y participar en una competición de natación. Se hospedan en le Hilton junto al río-

-Supongo que Cara chata se habrá ocupado del chico-

-Sí, exactamente como tú le dijiste-

-Perfecto. Ahora tengo un trabajo para ti-

-¿Tienes otra cerveza?-

-Están en la nevera, sírvete tú mismo-

Eso era lo que Blaise iba hacer, servirse al mismo lo que debería haber sido suyo desde el principio. Y quizás también se serviría un poco de Hermione Granger. Quería probar que había conquistado a Draco.

Blaise abrió otra cerveza y se acercó a la ventana. Sus días en aquel vertedero estaban a punto de acabarse. Pronto volvería a vivir la buena vida.

* * *

La humedad era casi al cien por cien y la temperatura superaba los treinta grados aunque el sol estaba poniéndose. Para empeorar las cosas había atasco y las filas de coches parados con el motor en marcha colaboran a polucionar la ciudad. Lo único que se movía eran los tranvías de ambos lados de St. Charles Avenue. 

-éste es un ejemplo de una casa con reminiscencias griegas e influencias criolla. Fíjense en las gruesas columnas que soportan la estructura. Se han encontrado registros en la casa que demuestran que las columnas se trajeron directamente de Grecia y necesitaron dos semanas para colocarlas en su lugar- explicó la guía- la casa ha aparecido en varias películas-

La mujer continuó su explicación mientras las chicas pululaban a su alrededor, sólo parcialmente interesadas. O al menos poco interesadas por las casas. Un grupo de chicos estudiantes de universidad que pasó haciendo footing a su lado sí atrajo su atención.

En otro momento Hermione se hubiera preocupado porque Kelly mostrara interés hacia chicos que eran mucho mayores que ella. Pero estaban a punto de llegar a la casa de la familia Malfoy y los recuerdos estaban renaciendo en su mente como fantasmas aterradores.

Hermione observo a su alrededor. No veía a nadie que pareciera un policía paisano. Quizás el policía no había llegado a tiempo al hotel antes de que ellas se marcharan. Quizás el jefe de policía de Londres había cambiado de opinión. Quizás…

Cruzaron la calle. La casa de los Malfoy estaba en mitad de la manzana pero ella la vio en sus recuerdos antes de que aparecieran antes sus ojos. Era de madera blanca, imitando el estilo griego, con enormes columnas cuadradas y una amplia escalera con una barandilla negra de hierro que conducían a la magnífica puerta principal y al porche.

La guía continúo caminando hasta que se encontraron frente a la puerta principal. A Hermione le latía el corazón tan rápido como si hubiera llegado hasta allí corriendo desde el hotel. El césped de delante de la impresionante casa estaba impecable, como siempre. Sólo el hermoso sauce llorón a la derecha de la casa había cambiado de forma evidente. Había crecido hasta alcanzar unas proporciones majestuosas. Y la fragancia de las magnolias seguía siendo tan dulce como entonces…

Hermione se apoyó contra un roble mientras las imágenes del pasado se volvían tan reales que casi podía tocarlas. Allí estaba Draco Malfoy, bronceado y guapísimo. Se había enamorado de él a primera vista. Sus ojos grises y la arrogante confianza en sí mismo con que se movía la habían cautivado. Era completamente distinto de los chicos que ella estaba acostumbrada.

La había besado aquella primera noche bajo la luz de la luna. Y cómo la había besado… Cuando al final se había separado de ella, había creído que se moriría. Instintivamente, se tocó la boca.

-Tápate los oídos, mamá. Ya eres suficientemente paranoica acerca de esta ciudad como para encima escuchar historias de asesinatos en esta calle-

Kelly la sacó de sus pensamientos y la devolvió al presente. La guía iba a relatar lo que había sucedido una noche terrible de hace quince años atrás.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: **

_Hola!_

_Lamento el atraso de este capítulo pero se me vinieron encima los exámenes, pero hice un poco de espacio para poder terminarlo y subirlo, y aquí esta. Espero y sea de su agrado; tratare de actualizar la historia pronto desde la semana próxima aunque no me comprometo del todo._

_Por ahora continúen dejando sus reviews._

_Muchas gracias a_:_** oromalfoy y beautifly92**_ _por su apoyo._

_Nos vemos el próximo capítulo._


	6. Chapter 6

**Testigo Enamorado**

**Capítulo 6**

-Algunos miembros de la mafia salieron sus coches con sus ametralladoras en la mano y entraron en la casa, donde el señor Lucius Malfoy tenía una reunión secreta con los jefes de uno de los mayores cárteles de droga Sudamérica-explicó la guía- Cuando termino el tiroteo habían muerto ocho personas, incluido el señor Lucius Malfoy-

Las chicas escuchaban impresionadas acercándose a la puerta de metal de la finca peleando por conseguir las mejores vistas. Hermione se quedó apoyada en el roble.

Ella no necesitaba ver la casa. Volvía a tener dieciocho años y estaba embarazada de Kelly, escondida tras las cortinas, escuchando el tiroteo y los gritos de los hombres conforme sus sesos se esparcían por el suelo y la sangre empapaba las alfombras.

Hermione fue consiente de que las chicas preguntaban y la guía respondía pero no les prestó atención. Por muy morbosas que fueran las descripciones no se acercaban ni de lejos a lo atroz que había sido aquella noche.

-¿Alguien sobrevivió?-

-Si, el hijo del señor Malfoy y su sobrino, aunque Blaise Malfoy levemente resulto herido. El hijo Draco Malfoy salió ileso. Ese día había terminado sus estudios en la prestigiosa universidad de Oxford e iba a graduarse la semana siguiente-

-¡Vaya faena¿Y se graduó?-

-Obtuvo el título, pero no acudió a la ceremonia. Tanto él como Blaise Malfoy estaban detenidos esperando juicio-

-¿Fueron a la cárcel?-

-Sí, pero sólo acusados de homicidio sin premeditación y de posesión ilegal de armas. La única testigo fue la hija de la mujer de la limpieza, que había entrado en la casa por la puerta trasera justo antes de que comenzara el tiroteo. Se escondió detrás de unos gruesos cortinajes del comedor, así que no vio quién disparó primero, pero si vio a Draco matar a uno de los narcotraficantes-

-¡Que impresión!-

-¿Qué edad tenía ella?-

-Dieciocho años ella y su madre vivían en una casa de servicio tras la casa principal. Podéis ver parte de ella detrás de aquel sauce. Llevaban pocos meses viviendo allí-

-Si ella vio a Draco matar a alguien ¿Cómo es que sólo lo acusaron de homicidio sin premeditación?-

-El sostuvo que disparó en defensa propia, dijo que ni siquiera formaba parte de la mafia pero las pruebas y el testimonio de su primo demostraron lo contrario. Algunos piensan que el organizo el asunto para poder ocupar el lugar de su padre como jefe de la mafia-

-El quería matar a su propio padre. ¡Estaba loco!-

-Nadie demostró esa teoría-

-¿Y que ocurrió con la hija de la mujer de la limpieza?-

-Esa es la parte más triste. Después de testificar en lo juicios de draco y de Blaise Malfoy, tuvo que vivir custodiada por la policía. Ella y su hija pequeña murieron dos años más tarde cuando alguien lanzo una bomba en su casa en mitad de la noche-

-¿Quién las mató?-

-Nunca se supo, pero la mayoría de la gente piensa que la mafia les siguió la pista y las mató en venganza por haber delatado a Draco y a Blaise Malfoy. Y ahora viene la parte más extraña: la mujer de la limpieza fue la que llamó a la policía, pero luego desapareció y nunca volvió a saberse de ella-

-No la culpo yo también me hubiera alejado lo más posible de esos locos-

-Pero abandonó a su hija. ¿Qué tipo de madre haría lago así?-

-Eso no es cierto-

Al principió Hermione no se dio cuenta de que había halado en alto. Todo el grupo se giro hacía ella y se la quedó mirando.

-Una vez leí en un artículo que decía que no había abandonado a su hija- farfulló Hermione intentando desesperadamente justificar su intervención- El articulo sostenía que la mafia la asesino y se deshizo de su cuerpo-

-Es otra de las teorías que existen- comentó la guía- de hecho hay todo tipo de hipótesis sobre lo que realmente sucedió aquella noche-

-¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó Kelly.

-El fiscal del distrito sostenía que la mafia había planeado aquel ataque para matar a los miembros del cártel y quedarse con las drogas sin tener que pagar por ellas. Se encontraron sustancias ilegales sin procesar en la casa, que una vez en la calle les hubieran reportado unos deis millones de euros-

-¡Diez millones!- exclamaron las chicas impresionadas.

-Centrémonos de nuevo en la casa- continuó la guía- la enorme mansión sigue siendo propiedad de los Malfoy. La alquilan o al menos lo intentan. Nadie se queda mucho tiempo en ella, se dice que los fantasmas del señor Lucius Malfoy y de la mujer de la limpieza vagan por la casa por las noches buscando a sus hijos-

-¡Qué miedo! Ojalá y pudiéramos entrar. ¿Hacen visitas guiadas y ese tipo de cosas?-

-No, pero es probable que empiecen a hacerlas ahora que Blaise Malfoy ha salido de la cárcel hace unos días-

-¿Y que paso con el otro tipo, con el hijo?-

-Se escapó hace unos días de la cárcel-

-¿Quiere decir que podría estar observándonos sen este momento? Yo me marcho de aquí- dijo Gayle.

-No seas paranoica, de eso ya se encarga mi madre- comentó Kelly, y se acercó a Hermione- me alegró de que no supieras que hay un criminal por ahí suelto. Si no, nunca me habrías dejado venir a la competición-

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad intentando no perder el control de si misma.

-Se acabó hablar de asesinatos- anunció la guía- voy a enseñarles la casa donde vivía Anne Rice cuando escribió su primera novela sobre vampiros-

Hermione camino juntó a Kelly conforme continuaban la visita guiada. Haber ido allí era un gran error, ya lo sabía con certeza. La naturaleza violenta de los Malfoy era legendaria. Y la naturaleza de un hombre era algo que no cambiaba.

El jefe de la policía de Londres también lo sabía, por eso les había ofrecido protección.

Hermione esperaba que el agente las siguiera de cerca, pero no era suficiente. Telefonearía a Harry aquella noche en cuento regresarán al hotel y le diría que podían trasladarse a la casa de seguridad a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Eran las siete y diez de la tarde cuando se bajaron del tranvía y atravesaron el canal. Las chicas estaban entusiasmadas porque la señorita Radcliff iba a dejarlas caminar algunas manzanas por el castillo de la familia real.

-Tengo que ir al baño- dijo una de las chicas de pronto.

-En diez minutos llegaremos al restaurante- respondió la profesora- aunque si se detienen a cantar y a bailar con cada músico callejero con el que nos topemos, tardaremos media hora en llegar-

-Yo también quiero ir al baño- comentó Kelly.

Todas corearon lo mismo. Lo que una hacía lo hacían todas.

-Entremos aquí- sugirió Kelly deteniéndose delante de un restaurante que olía a marisco frito y a cerveza.

-Seguramente tendremos que tomar algo para poder usar el aseo- advirtió la señorita Radcliff.

-¿Por qué? Solo vamos a usarlo, no a destrozarlo-

-Así no funcionan las cosas por aquí-

-Pues yo tengo que ir-

-Y yo también. Pediré un refresco o un helado- bromeó Gayle.

Todas rieron y entraron al local. La camarera de la barra les advirtió que el aseo sólo era para clientes, así que ellas le aseguraron que pedirían unos refrescos cuando salieran del baño.

Los aseos estaban al final de un pasillo estrecho, pasada la cocina. Hermione siguió a las chicas a la parte trasera del local. Había dos aseos una para hombres y otro para mujeres, pero las chicas ocuparon ambos porque sólo había un retrete en cada uno. Hermione miro a su alrededor buscando la salida de incendios que el local debía de tener siguiendo las normas de seguridad, pero si había una ella no la vio.

Las chicas se habían agolpado junto a los aseos y ocupaban casi todo el pasillo, manteniéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a los camareros hacia la cocina, pero sin perder de vista a las chicas que esperaban turno para poder entrar al servicio. Estaba demasiado paranoica como para unirse a la señorita Radcliff que se había sentado a la barra y estaba bebiendo un vaso de té helado.

Hermione se apartó un momento la mirada del grupo de colegialas y se fijo en el joven que había entrado en el local segundos después que había entrado ellas y que se había sentado a la barra. Era de complexión y altura medias y pasaba bastante desapercibido con unos pantalones azul marino y una camisa amarillo claro. Si era el policía estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo de ir a su lado sin levantar sospechas. Si no lo era a ella no le cabía duda de que las estaba siguiendo.

Unos minutos mas tarde las chicas regresaron al restaurante. Todas menos Kelly, que seguí en el servicio. Hermione fue poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa conforme pasaban los minutos. Entonces se metió al pasillo, pasó juntó a la cocina y llegó a los aseos. Llamó suavemente a la puerta.

-Kelly…

No hubo respuesta. El pánico se apoderó de ella. Volvió a llamar a la puerta más fuerte esa vez. Seguía sin haber respuesta. Entonces vio que el hombre de la barra se dirigía hacía ella. Le mostró su placa de policía y se presentó.

-Ron Weslay, de la policía de Londres. ¿Hay algún problema señora Stevens?-

Ella estaba en lo cierto el era su protección.

-Kelly esta dentro del servicio pero no contesta mi llamada-

El llamó a la puerta.

-Kelly ¿Estás ahí¿Kelly?- preguntó, pero seguía sin haber respuesta.

Hermione observo al grupo de chicas junto a la barra principal del local.

-Se que está ahí dentro. He estado pendiente de la puerta: la he visto entrar pero no salir.

El asintió.

-Yo también estaba al pendiente ciertamente la puerta no se ha abierto desde que ella a entrado. ¿Puede hacerse a un lado?-

El policía empuño la pistola y se lanzo contra la puerta con su hombro izquierdo. La puerta tembló pero no se abrió.

Un cocinero con la ropa manchada de comida, salió rápidamente de la cocina.

-¡Oiga usted¿Tiene algún problema?-

El mostró su placa.

-Soy policía-

La segunda vez, tomó lago de carretilla y se lanzo contra la puerta con más fuerza, logrando abrirla. Hermione se apresuró a entrar. El suelo estaba lleno de trocitos de cristal.

¡Maldición! No se le había ocurrido que habría una ventana. Era de las antiguas, altas y se abría hacia fuera. El cristal estaba roto y las contraventanas abiertas de par en par.

Kelly había sido secuestrada.

Hermione salió dando tumbos, sin poder dejar de mirar la ventana. Quería gritar o golpear la pared. En lugar de eso se dirigió al cocinero.

-¿Hay puerta trasera en este lugar?-

-Si atravesando la cocina, bajo el armario de la despensa-

Hermione salió corriendo en la dirección que le había indicado el hombre y no se detuvo hasta llegar al estrecho callejón. Miró en ambas direcciones y comenzó a correr mientras gritaba el nombre de Kelly.

No paró hasta que el policía la agarró del brazo y la hizo detenerse.

-He pedido refuerzos- anunció él- están viniendo unos seis coches y un par de agentes que patrullaban el barrió francés a caballo. Si están por aquí la encontrarán-

Pero su afirmación no eran más que palabras huecas. Hermione llamó a Harry por teléfono. Mientras Ron Weslay daba órdenes y descripciones de Kelly. Hermione le contó al alguacil la situación lo mejor que pudo y luego le paso el teléfono a Weslay, a petición de Harry. Ella sabía que se trataba de una conversación entre policías, pero no quería perderse nada. Era su hija la que estaba secuestrada.

-Quiere volver hablar contigo- le dijo Weslay tras lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad.

-Tienes que encontrarla Harry-

-Lo haremos pero necesitaos trabajar conjuntamente con la policía local para eso. Si no obtenemos resultados pronto, podemos pedir que la policía francesa intervenga e incluso al FBI, alegando que esto seguramente esté relacionado con el caso original: el FBI contra los Malfoy.

-Nada de seguramente. Esta relacionado y lo sabes. Me dijiste que Blaise estaba vigilado-

-Cierto. Esta vigilado en todo momento. Lo comprobaré en cuento termine de hablar contigo-

-¿Y que pasa con Draco?-

-No ha sido detenido aún, ni siquiera saben donde está. Pero no ha podido secuestrarla él. No le ha dado tiempo en llegar en coche desde Francia, y un fugitivo no suele viajar en aviones comerciales-

-O Blaise o Draco están detrás de todo esto. Es culpa mía. No debería haberme aparatado de Kelly en ningún momento-

-no te culpes a ti misma, si hay que hacharle la culpa a alguien es a mí- replicó Harry- no te habría animado a que salieras a cenar de haber creído que existiera esta posibilidad-

-Tú encuéntrala y encuéntrala pronto. Si él…-

Hermione se detuvo, imágenes horribles atenazaban su corazón.

-Es una niña Harry. Parece una jovencita enterada de la vida, pero es una niña ingenua- susurro con un hilo de voz y lágrimas quemándole los ojos.

-tienes que ser dura Janice. Y piensa en positivo: la policía de Londres conoce la ciudad; encontrarán a Kelly-

-Dime donde esta Blaise-

-Ni se te ocurra ir a buscarlo. Limítate a cooperar con la policía. Querrán desplegar algún tipo de dispositivo en tu habitación del hotel por si los secuestradores te llaman. Hablare con Milton para que trasladen a una suite. Y esta allí tan pronto como haya un vuelo desde Burdeos-

-¿Qué voy a decirles a las amigas de Kelly? Estoy segura que querrán saber que sucede-

-Diles li único que sabemos con seguridad: que han raptado a Kelly. No les digas nada de Blaise ni de Draco, y quédate junto al agente Weslay. El se ocupará de que llegues al hotel sana y salva-

A Hermione no le importaba su propia seguridad, nunca le había importado. Cuando se enteró de que Draco estaba implicado en los asesinatos y de que su madre había desaparecido había rezado para dormirse y no volver a despertar. Pero no había muerta. Y había dado a luz a Kelly. Desde aquel momento, su hija había sido su razón para vivir.

-¿Estas bien?-

-No- respondió ella.

No lo estaría hasta que no estuviera Kelly a su lado. Pero haría lo que tenía que hacer. Siempre lo había hecho así, y aunque estaba más asustada que nunca en su vida, seguiría delante.

Lo haría por Kelly, siempre y cuando Kelly siguiera con vida.

* * *

Kelly abrió los ojos lentamente e intento enfocar la mirada. Lo único que veía era una mezcla de sombras. Le dolía el estomago y la cabeza también.

-¿Mamá?-

Oyó una carcajada y pasos que se acercaban. Intento incorporarse, pero su mano izquierda estaba sujeta a algo.

-¿Mamá?- repitió.

-Aquí no hay ninguna mamá, nena. Estás encerrada con nosotros.

Ella había oído esa voz antes. Comenzó a recordar. Habían ido a visitar el barrió francés. Ella había tendido que ir al servicio y luego se había lavado las manos en aquel diminuto lavabo. Y entonces ese bruto tan feo había roto la ventana, había entrado en el baño y se había lanzado sobre ella. No había tenido tiempo ni de gritar antes de que la taparan la cabeza con una maloliente bolsa de plástico y se la atarán de forma que casi no podía respirar.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Eso no importa. No vas ir a ningún lado de momento y nadie va venir a verte, excepto el señor Malfoy cuando le parezca-

-¿El señor Malfoy?-

De acuerdo, aquello era una pesadilla. Todo se debía a esa estúpida historia de asesinatos que había contado la guía. Enseguida despertaría y estaría en la cama del hotel.

Intentó incorporarse de nuevo pero no podía. Su brazo estaba realmente sujeto a algo. Extendió la mano derecha y tocó el metal del cabecero de la cama y el anillo de unas esposas.

El tipo que había interrumpido en el baño del restaurante estaba frente a su cama. Parecía malvado. Llevaba una camiseta que le marcaba los músculos y tenía unos brazos muy poderosos.

-¿Qué va hacer conmigo?- preguntó ella, por si aquello no era una pesadilla.

-No voy hacer nada, a menos que des problemas. Sólo soy el encargado de entregarte-

-Se ha equivocado de chica. Yo ni siquiera soy de aquí, y ni mi familia no tenemos dinero, así que no va conseguir ningún rescate-

-No estoy buscando ningún rescate-

-¿Entonces por que estoy yo aquí?-

-porque ya es hora de tu madre reciba lo que se merece. Y tu padre también-

-Mi padre esta muerta, y si no lo estuviera entraría aquí y les daría su merecido-

-¿Has oído eso, Cara Chata? Cree que su padre nos daría nuestro merecido-

El hombre llamado Cara Chata soltó una risita. Kelly se estiro y trató de verlo. Pero lo único que divisaba era la parte posterior de su cabeza apoyada en un sofá marrón.

-Si él estuviera vivo lo haría- insistió Kelly.

-Tengo noticias para ti pequeña. Tu padre esta vivo, pero no por mucho tiempo-

-Déjala en paz, Rico-

Cara Chata se levantó por fin del sofá y se giró hacía ella. Tenia la nariz tan rota que hacía que su cara pareciera aplastada y estaba vestido elegantemente, con unos pantalones azul marino y una camisa roja. Pero seguía siendo un secuestrador.

-Me duele la mano- se quejó Kelly- quítame las esposas-

-Tú aquí no das órdenes a nadie-

-Suéltala unos minutos- dijo Cara Chata- al menos hasta que haya comido-

-No tengo hambre y además alguien acudirá a rescatarme en cualquier momento. Y cuando lo hagan ustedes van a tener un grave problema-

Los dos hombres rieron de nuevo. Ya verían pensó Kelly… alguien la rescataría, pero si eso no sucedía ella misma se escaparía de allí. El feo no era el único que podía romper una ventana.

Y además ella podía arañar.

Rico se acercó a ella y le quitó las esposas. Kelly se masajeó la muñeca dolorida con la otra mano y se sentó en la cama para poder ver bien la habitación. Parecía que se encontraba en una casa antigua. Ella estaba sobre una cama, pero la habitación no era un dormitorio. Tenía un sofá y un par de silla y en la esquina del fondo había una pequeña mesa con sillas alrededor. En la mesa había una botella de tabasco un periódico doblado y un par de botellas de cerveza vacías. Kelly se preguntó que le habrían dado de comer si realmente hubiera tenido hambre.

Supuestamente en aquel momento ella tenía que estar en el Hard Rock Café cenando con sus amigas. Se habría pasado la cena riendo y contemplando lo objetos colgados en las paredes. Kelly se preguntó que estarían haciendo con ella desaparecida.

Su madre estaría asustada a más no poder, seguro que tenía a la policía buscándola. La encontrarían, ojalá fuera pronto. Y ojalá le dieran su merecido aquél feo que la había asaltado en el baño.

* * *

Era casi la una de la madrugada cuando Harry Potter se bajó del ascensor del hotel en la planta sexta temiendo con qué se encontraría las próximas horas. Había visto muchas cosas en sus años de trabajo, ya no le sorprendía nada, pero desde luego que no se esperaba lago así. Había creído que Janice y Kelly eran unos de sus casos exitosos. Craso error.

El entierro había salido perfecto. Hermione Granger y su hija de dos años estaban muertas. Nadie había sido arrestado por la explosión, pero Harry y todo el mundo relacionado con el caso Malfoy sabían que se trataba de una venganza y que había sido orquestada desde la cárcel. Era la forma de funcionar de la mafia, y si no se hubieran creído que Hermione y su bebé estaban muertas, habrían vuelto intentar acabar con ellas.

No lo habían hecho, al menos hasta ese momento, hasta que Blaise y Draco habían salido de la cárcel. El no sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero en aquel asunto había algo más que la típica venganza de la mafia. Fuera lo que fuera, su equipo y él tenían que trabajar deprisa si querían encontrar a Kelly. Aunque quizás ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Llamó a la puerta y se identificó. El policía que le abrió la puerta empuñaba su pistola y él le enseño la placa. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada hasta que vio a Hermione en una esquina, sentada en una butaca, descalza y con las piernas recogidas debajo de ella. Había envejecido en los tres años que llevaba sin verla, seguramente casi todo en las últimas horas.

Harry atravesó la habitación y se detuvo delante de ella. No supo si lo había reconocido hasta que ella levanto una mano y lo saludo sombría.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo él, reprochándose hacerle una pregunta tan estúpida.

-Todo lo bien que puedo estar hasta que recupere a Kelly-

-Tenemos un equipo de trabajo en ello-

Ella asintió. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Había estado llorando, aunque en aquel momento no lo hacía. Pero parecía emocional y físicamente cansada.

-Hay café hecho- comentó ella.

-Iré por un poco enseguida-

Hermione se masajeó la nuca.

-No han encontrado ni rastro de ella- explicó ella- lo único que saben es que no esta con Blaise. El esta en su casa sólo-

-Lo sé- dijo Harry, posando una mano sobre el delgado hombro de ella- me han informado de la situación según me bajaba del avión-

-Ha tenido que ser Draco- dio ella con un nudo en la garganta- parecía tan sincero… le dejé quedarse en mi casa conmigo y con mi hija, le creí cuando dijo que quería proteger a Kelly

Harry odiaba tener que preguntárselo en ese momento, pero necesitaba averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Parecía Draco confuso e irracional mientras estuvo en tu casa de Cursan?-

Ella negó con la cabeza

-No. Si hubiera sido así, no le hubiera creído. Lo único fue que inventó una extraña historia de que Kelly se escabullía de la casa para quedar con alguien a quien había conocido a través de Internet. Me mostró como la alarma de su ventana había sido anulada, pero pudo haberlo hacho él mismo-

-¿Le preguntaste a Kelly acerca del incidente?-

-Si y ella dijo que no lo había hecho-

-Creías que el estaba genuinamente preocupado por Kelly. Pero aun así huiste de él…-

-No temía que fuera hacernos daño hasta ese punto. Lo que me asustaba era el que él le desvelara a Kelly que era su padre. Y además yo no quería estar allí si la policía iba a buscarlo o si había un tiroteo. El es un convicto fugitivo, yo no podía ignorar eso- dijo ella cada vez mas nerviosa, a punto de saltársele las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no vas al dormitorio e intentas dormir un poco? Te despertare si hay noticias-

-No puedo dormir. No dejo de pensar en Kelly y en lo entusiasmada que estaba cuando supo que veníamos a Londres. Y ahora ella… debería haberla vigilado más de cerca-

-Has hecho todo lo que podáis hacer para protegerla-

-No he hecho suficiente-

Tampoco lo había hecho el y su departamento. Pero ¿Quién iba a predecir que sucedería algo así? Lucius Malfoy había sido el jefe de la mafia más despiadado, pero nunca había secuestrado a ninguna joven. Era evidente que las reglas de los Malfoy habían cambiado.

* * *

A Draco le pasaban tanto los párpados que apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos. Durante un instante los había cerrado, se había quedado dormido y se había despertado justo cuando el coche iba a salirse al arcén. Era un milagro que no hubiera tenido un accidente.

No podía permitirse un error así. Agarró el volante con más fuerza y observo por el espejo retrovisor que se le acercaba un coche por detrás. Comprobó la velocidad: tenía que mantenerse dentro de los límites permitidos pero conducir lo suficientemente rápido como para no levantar sospechas.

Si lo paraba la policía, todo terminaría. Lo arrestarían y volvería a la cárcel. Sólo de pensarlo se le partía el alma. No quería regresar allá dentro y desde luego no lo haría hasta que supiera que Kelly y Hermione estaban a salvo.

Podía buscar a Blaise y dispararle a sangre fría, pero esa era la forma de actuar de su primo, no la suya. Él no quería verlo muerto, esa era la solución más fácil. Lo que quería era verlo envejecer en la cárcel, que pasara el resto de sus días entre esas cuatro paredes. Quería que pagara lo que había hecho.

El coche se adelantó, Draco continuó conduciendo. Con suerte llegaría a Londres al amanecer. Entonces abandonaría el coche que Rico le había conseguido. El usaba a Rico igual que Rico lo usaba a el, pero no confiaba en él.

Sólo había una persona en la que confiaba y odiaba meterlo en aquel asunto. Theodoro Nott había sido su mejor amigo desde la escuela primaria. Habían estudiando juntos en el mismo colegio privado religioso y se habían visto cada verano, incluso después de que Thomas se marchara a la universidad. Thomas estaba casado y tenía hijos y una lucrativa carrera como médico de medicina interna.

Theodoro tenía poder de decisión sobre la casa Kensington desde que Draco había ingresado a prisión. Había hecho lo que había podido, como vender muebles para pagar los impuestos de la casa y ocuparse de arreglar los desperfectos cuando el dinero de los infrecuentes alquileres no cubría los gastos. Draco sabía que podía contar con Theodoro. Era una pena que no pudiera decir lo mismo de Hermione.

**Notas de la Autora:**

_¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!! _

_Siento tanto la demora de este capítulo, pero entre la huelga y los exámenes finales de la escuela que por cierto fueron tan pesados, lo único que quería era olvidarme de esos traumas y tomar un pequeño descanso. Se que no es una justificación buena, pero si no lo hacía de esta forma y me arriesgaba a escribir el capítulo de esa manera, lo único que iba a conseguir sería una pésima adaptación. Y ustedes mis queridos lectores no se lo merecen; así que creo que la espera valió la pena. _

_Ahora bien este capítulo esta dedicado como regalo a una personita en especial: este es uno de mis regalos por ser tu cumpleaños, pero también por ser una gran amigo (que aunque nunca te lo he dicho) te considero como tal, auque tal vez ya lo sabes; ya que tu y yo somos exageradamente parecidos. Me alegra saber que la espera de muchos años para encontrar amigos como tú valió la pena._

_**¡¡¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!!!!**_

_Bien asiendo a un lado mi sentimentalismo que muy pocas veces sale a flote; espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. No les prometo una actualización pronto ya que no se si pueda cumplir a mi palabra. Lo que si les puedo prometer es que mientras la historia más avanza más interesante se pondrá y habrá mas escenas de D/Hr . Ahora que han secuestrado a nuestra pequeña y rebelde Kelly veremos hasta donde son capaces de llegar Draco y Hermione por recuperarla._

_Sigan dejando sus reviews._

_Nos vemos el próximo capítulo…_

_**Mis agradecimientos a: oromalfoy, beautilfy92, Miss Malfoy Black y pedrossi**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Testigo Enamorado**

**Capítulo 7**

-Ella es mi hija-

-No, déjala tranquila. Aléjate de nosotras- dijo Hermione tirando del brazo de kelly, intentando soltarla de Draco.

Pero el la tenía agarrada del otro brazo y tiraba hacia él.

Kelly se soltó de ambos y echó a correr. Hermione intentó salir tras ella pero Draco la detuvo. Tenía una ametralladora en la mano. Ella empezó a gritar y él la silenció con su boca.

Ella le devolvió el beso, una y otra vez. Estaban en el jardín y él la besaba apasionadamente. Ella estaba muy excitada. No podía respirar, pero no quería que él dejara de besarla.

Hermione despertó de la agitada pesadilla. Se puso inmediatamente en alerta y miró la hora: eran las cinco de la madrugada. Había permanecido despierta durante horas, pero debía de haberse quedado dormida en algún momento. Harry le había prometido que la despertaría si había noticias. El hecho de que no se supiera nada le produjo un vació en él estomago.

El sueño volvió a acudir a su mente. Hermione bajó de la cama y fue al baño a lavarse la cara con agua fría. Luego se contempló en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto horrible y aun así estaba mejor de cómo se sentía. Tenía el pelo enredado y unas orejas muy marcadas. Agarró el cepillo y la pasta de dientes y se lavó enérgicamente.

Cuando termino, se recogió el pelo en una coleta y se puso la bata. Desde la otra habitación llegaba olor a café. Necesitaban una taza, aunque eso significara escuchar a la policía y a Harry asegurarle que el hecho de no tener noticias no tenía por qué ser malo.

Su teléfono móvil sonó, _"Que sea Kelly_" rezó mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo de la chaqueta. No reconoció el número. Tenía el pulso desbocado cuando respondió.

-¿Dígame?-

-Siento despertarte tan temprano-

-¿Draco?-

-Si, soy yo. No cuelgues y no discutas conmigo. Sólo escúchame-

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme dándome órdenes en un momento como éste?-

-De la misma forma en que tú te has atrevido a llevar a mi hija a Londres a pesar de que te dije que Blaise era peligroso. ¿Estás intentando que la maten?-

La acusación se le clavó como un puñal. Quiso hacerle sentir mal a él también, pero ¿Cómo iba hacerlo? Se lo había advertido. Ella había escuchado a todo el mundo menos a él, por eso se sintió impelida a contarle la verdad. Cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño para asegurarse de que nadie los oía.

-Kelly no esta aquí Draco, la han secuestrado-

El silencio pareció durar eternamente.

-¿Cuándo?-

-Ayer en la tarde, alguien entró por la ventana de aseo de un restaurante en el barrio francés y se la llevó. No hemos sabido nada desde entonces-

-¿Has avisado a la policía?-

-La policía de Londres y Harry Potter, el alguacil que me asignaron cuando entré en el programa federal de protección de testigos-

-Y ya sabemos lo bien que hacen su trabajo-

Ella no iba a discutir con Draco sobre Harry ni sobre ningún otra cosa. No tenía energía para andar malgastándola.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aparte de restregarme lo mala madre que soy por permitir que esto haya sucedido?-

-Quiero que salgas del hotel y quedes conmigo. Necesito que me ayudes a rescatar a Kelly-

El estaba diciendo una locura, estaba delirando, como apuntaba su informe psicológico.

-La policía quiera que me quede aquí-

-La policía no tiene idea de que va todo esto. Nunca lo han sabido-

-¿Y debo de suponer que tú si?-

-Se que Kelly es un cebo que Blaise esta empleando para conseguir lo que realmente quiere-

-Quiere venganza, Draco, quiere…- _quiere verme muerta" _pensó. Ella era el objeto con el que negociar. Por eso Draco la necesitaba para poder rescatar a Kelly. Todo cobraba sentido: su vida por la de Kelly.

Así, Draco tendría a su hija y los dos Malfoy se habrían cobrado su venganza.

El coche se encontró con un bache y Draco se golpeó con el techo del maletero.

-¿Estás bien ahí atrás?- le preguntó Theodoro.

-Si, un viaje fabuloso-

-Esto fue lo que me dijo el vendedor cuando compré esta belleza: la camioneta marcha de fábula-

Draco intentó colocarse en una postura más cómoda. Pero después de probar decidió que era imposible mientras apoyaba el talón contra la rueda de repuesto.

-¿Cuánto queda para llegar al hotel?-

-Unas cuantas manzanas. Ahora mismo estoy girando en Poydrass Street-

-Avísame en cuanto la veas-

-Tienes más fe que yo en que ella va s estar esperándote-

-Cuento con que su temor por Kelly sea tanto que se atreva a bajar-

-No comprendo por qué quieres mezclarte de nuevo con ella después de la forma en que te trató cuando la pasaste mal. Ella te dejó tirado-

-Es la madre de mi hija-

-Espero que sea todo lo que ella es para ti, porque, a menos de que este alucinando, hay una mujer esperando en la esquina-

-¿Qué aspecto tiene?-

-Tiene un cuerpo fantástico, es todo lo que puedo decirte desde aquí. Lleva unos pantalones blancos y una camisa verde claro-

-¿Y tiene el pelo castaño?-

-Desde aquí no podría decírtelo. Lleva un sombrero de paja de ala ancha y gafas de sol. O bien se ha preparado para cuando haga sol o todo es una encerrona y esa mujer es una policía-

-Lo único que me faltaba-

-A ti y a mí. Ya sabes que ayudar a un criminal es delito-

-No me estas ayudando. Te he obligado a punta de pistola a colaborar conmigo-

El coche redujo la velocidad.

-Se parece a la mujer que me has descrito- comentó Theodoro- pero todavía podría ser una trampa-

-Tú sigue con el plan. Sabré si ella en cuanto oiga tu voz-

-Pero lo que no sabes es si la policía estará vigilando y preparada para seguirnos-

-Si eso sucede tendrás que despistarlos-

-Eso cuestionará la coartada de que me has obligado a ayudarte-

Theodoro detuvo bruscamente el coche junto a lo que debía ser la acera. Draco se apoyó sobre los codos y esperó.

-Perdone señorita. Estoy buscando Julian Street. Según lo que me han dicho, termina en Poydras Street, pero no he visto ningún cartel donde ponga ese nombre-

-Esa calle no me suena. Hay una que se llama Julia Street, pero esta en sentido contrario-

-¿Qué le parece si sube al coche y nos ayuda a encontrarla?- preguntó Draco, esperando que se le entendiera bien a través del altavoz que modificaba su voz.

-¿Draco?-

-Si es él- respondió Theodoro- pero no se moleste en intentar buscarlo. Está en el maletero-

-¿Y porqué esta ahí?-

-Porque la policía de todo el estado lo esta buscando. Suba, si es que va hacerlo. Cuanto antes salgamos de aquí mejor-

-Hermione, todo va bien- dijo Draco intentado parecer tranquilo y convincente- Theodoro es un amigo de toda la vida. Estás a salvo, y Kelly lo estará pronto-

Draco oyó que la puerta del coche se cerraba y contuvo el aliento hasta que oyó el cierre del cinturón de seguridad. Aun así, hasta que no captó el aroma de su perfume de ella no respiró tranquilo. A pesar de lo que había dicho Theodoro, había tenido serias dudas de que acudiera a la llamada.

Dejo que Theodoro charlara con ella mientras salían de la ciudad a toda prisa. El primer paso del plan había sido un éxito.

El segundo sería más difícil.

Se dirigían hacia el Sur. Theodoro se presentó pero sólo con su nombre de pila. Y luego Draco le preguntó a Hermione exhaustivamente por todo lo que había sucedido antes y después del secuestro.

Durante los diez últimos minutos habían viajado en silencio.

El teléfono móvil de Hermione había vibrado varias veces. Todas las llamadas eran de Harry y ella no había contestado ninguna vez. Antes de salir del hotel, le había dejado un mensaje diciéndole que iba a ver a Draco en un intento de recuperar a Kelly y que no se preocupara ni tratara de ponerse en contacto con ella.

O el no había encontrado la nota o había decidido no hacerle caso. Ella se inclinaba más por lo último, porque la nota estaba en la mesilla bien visible.

-¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó ella cuando Theodoro abandonó la autopista y se adentró por un camino polvoriento.

-A un lugar a unos ocho kilómetros del fin del mundo. Si existe algún lugar por aquí donde la policía no vaya a buscar a Draco, es esté. Hasta a mí me cuesta encontrarlo, y estas tierras han sido propiedad de mi familia durante años-

Avanzaron unos tres kilómetros más por un camino lleno de barro y Theodoro detuvo el coche cerca de un turbio pantano. Hermione bajó del coche y estuvo a punto de pisar una serpiente larga y negra que se deslizaba por entre la maleza.

-Sólo es una serpiente de agua- explicó Theodoro- no es venenosa-

Eso sólo la hizo sentir algo mejor a Hermione, que se quedó inmóvil hasta que la vio desaparecer de su vista. Para entonces, Hermione había abierto el maletero del coche y ayudaba a su amigo a salir de él. Draco estaba ojeroso y sin afeitar. Hermione tuvo la certeza de que él había dormido tan poco la noche anterior como ella.

Draco se estiró y se sacudió la ropa, y luego se acercó a ella. Hermione se puso tensa, inquieta por la situación y por estar en aquel lugar aislado de todo.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido- le dijo él.

-Lo he hecho por Kelly-

-Por supuesto-

-Te he dibujado un mapa- intervino Theodoro tendiéndole un papel a Draco- por si se te ha olvidado cómo llegar a la cabaña-

Hermione aplastó un mosquito que zumbaba junto a su oreja y otro que se había posado en su brazo.

-¿Y para qué necesitamos una cabaña? Creí que íbamos a buscar a Kelly- preguntó.

-Lo haremos, pero tan pronto como el plan vaya encaminando- respondió Draco.

Subió al remolque que iba el coche y comenzó a soltar la motocicleta que había encima. Hermione había advertido antes la moto, pero con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza no se había parado a pensar por qué la llevaba con ellos. Todo indicaba que alguien iba a montar en ella.

Hermione se acerco al remolque.

-¿Sabes dónde está Kelly o no?-

-No exactamente-

Hermione miro a Draco buscando algún rastro el hombre al que ella una vez había amado tan apasionadamente. Si algo quedaba del antiguo Draco, eran sus ojos, oscuros y penetrantes, más inquietantes que nunca.

-Estoy dispuesta hacer todo lo que sea para recuperar a Kelly- aseguró ella, sabiendo que nunca había hablado más en serio en toda su vida.

Draco asintió. Theodoro le ayudó a bajar la moto. A pesar del miedo y de las circunstancias, los recuerdos resucitaron en la mente de Hermione. La última vez que ella había montado en moto, la única vez que se había subido a una, había sido el día en que había ido con Draco hasta el paseo junto al lago.

Sentir en viento en su cara había sido una sensación muy excitante. Pero nada comparado con estar juntó a Draco. Habían comido cigalas en el restaurante Bucktown. Él se las había pelado a ella y se las había dado de comer, besándola entre bocado y bocado.

Hermione regresó a la realidad al oír el motor de la Harley.

-¿Dónde esta la cabaña?-

-A un kilómetro y medio más o menos- contestó Theodoro- no puedo llevar el coche más allá de aquí o se quedará atascado, pero la moto debería poder avanzar sin muchos problemas. Vine esta mañana con el todoterreno para traer comida y algunas cosas para ustedes y no tuve problemas en llegar hasta allí-

-¿Y porque no hemos venido en el todoterreno ahora?-

-Porque no tenía maletero- respondió Draco- y porque no es vehículo que pase muy desapercibido.

Theodoro sacó dos cascos del asiento trasero del coche.

-Circula por carreteras secundarias cuando te marches de aquí- le aconsejó Theodoro a Draco dándole un casco- toda la policía de la zona está buscándote-

El otro casco se lo dio a Hermione, que se lo puso mientras peleaba contra más mosquitos.

Draco le estrechó la mano a Theodoro.

-Gracias amigo. Te debo una-

-Vamos vete de aquí y salva a tu hija. Ésa será mi mejor recompensa-

-¿No me deseas suerte?-

-Sabes que la tienes-

Hermione se preguntó si Theodoro sabría que ella era el sacrificio que Draco iba a ofrecer. Si lo sabía no dio muestras de ello.

Theodoro también le estrechó la mano a ella.

-Cuídate. Sé lo duro que es esto, pero si fuera mi hija la que estuviera en manos de Blaise, no querría a nadie más que Draco para ayudarme a recuperarla.

Y entonces se marcharon, Draco y ella de nuevo, sólo que esta vez no era un viaje de placer. Era un viaje para rescatar a Kelly… al precio que fuera.

**Notas de la autora:**

_¡Hola a todos¡_

_Se que es un capítulo muy corto, pero es un regalo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo la actualización._

_No olviden mandar sus reviews._

_Nos vemos el próximo capítulo._


	8. Chapter 8

**Testigo Enamorado**

**Capitulo 8**

Kelly devoro la grasienta hamburguesa sin una sola queja. La noche anterior se había negado a probar el bocadillo que le habían ofrecido, pero entonces creía que su madre y la policía llegarían en cualquier momento para rescatarla, o si n que encontraría la forma de escaparse. Seguía contando con eso, pero estaba hambrienta.

-¿Podría darme ketchup, señor?-le preguntó al hombre que le había dado la hamburguesa.

No sabía como se llamaba. El otro tipo se refería a el como Cara Chata. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a llamarlo así.

-Esto no es un restaurante-

No, era un basurero, pero si tenía tabasco seguramente tendrían ketchup. Y un refresco. Deseaba fervientemente un refresco, pero lo único que tenía era agua con un sabor asqueroso y cerveza. Cara Chata le había ofrecido una cerveza, pero ella temía emborracharse y perder alguna oportunidad de escaparse. Y si iba a escaparse, tenía que hacerlo sólo hubiera un hombre vigilándola.

Cara Chata era corpulento, pero no tanto como Rico, el que la había capturado en el restaurante. Una buena patada de kárate seguramente lo hubiera dejado fuera de combate, pero desgraciadamente ella había dejado sus lecciones de kárate para concentrarse más en los entrenamientos de natación.

Ya no estaba asustada como al principio, principalmente porque nadie le había hecho daño. De hecho, tenía la impresión de que sus vigilantes habían recibido órdenes de ese Blaise Malfoy de que no le hicieran nada.

Por lo que recordaba, ése era el apellido de la familia de la que había hablado la guía. Blaise no era el fugitivo del que habían hablado, ése se llamaba Draco. De pronto ella recordó que ese era el mismo nombre que el del amigo de su padre. Se preguntó si el también se habría enterado de que la habían secuestrado. Si lo sabía seguramente estaría preocupado por ella.

Y Byron seguramente estaría furioso porque no contestaba a ninguno de sus mensajes instantáneos. Pero él no se preocupaba. Se le pasaría en cuento se enterara de que la habían secuestrado.

Sin embargo, si estaba preocupada por el tal Blaise. Cara Chata hablaba de él con miedo, así que seguramente ella también debería temerle.

Comenzó a comer más lentamente. Habían vuelto a ponerle las esposas por la noche y Cara Chata se las había quitado hasta que le había llevado la hamburguesa. Y no tenía ninguna prisa por volver a estar enganchada.

Masticó despacio y observó a Cara Chata, que se había manchado la camisa con un pegote de mayonesa de su hamburguesa.

-¿Alguna vez has estado en la cárcel?- preguntó ella, convencida de que si, por la forma en que se engullía como si alguien fuera a quitarle la comida.

-No y no tengo intención de hacerlo-

-¿Y entonces por qué estas infringiendo la ley? El secuestro es un delito y los secuestradores casi siempre acaban detenidos- afirmo dudando de que fuera cierto, pero intentado sonar convincente.

-¿Comete la hamburguesa y deja de hacer preguntas?-

-¿Tienes hijos?-

El hombre dejó la hamburguesa sobre una servilleta, en la mesa. Parecía molesto. Quizás la pregunta lo había conmovido.

-¿Qué te parecería si alguien secuestrara a tus hijos y los esposara?- insistió ella.

-Yo no doy razones a nadie para que ponga a mis hijos en apuros-

-Mi madre tampoco. Ella trabaja, muy duro y no molesta a nadie-

Era la verdad y, cuando saliera de allí, se dijo Kelly, no volviera a quejarse nunca más. Tampoco debería haber salido a escondidas por la noche. De esa forma no tendría que haber mentido a su madre como había hecho la tarde anterior.

-Quizás esto no tiene que ver con tu madre, sino con tu padre-

-El esta muerto-

-Ya, seguro-

-Esta muerto. Y era un héroe. Nunca haría daño al hijo de nadie. Murió cuando salvaba a un bebe de un incendio-

-No lo creas, tu padre es un cobarde apestoso-

-No lo es no sabes nada de mi padre-

-Claro niña lo que tu digas- dijo el hombre y se concentro en leer el periódico.

Kelly dio otro mordisco a su hamburguesa. Ya había aplacado el ansia devorada del principio, así que podía comer más despacio. Reflexiono sobre la conversación que acababa de tener con su secuestrador. Era evidente que creía que ella era otra persona, alguien con un padre cobarde apestoso. Así que lo que tenía que hacer era convencerlo de que ella no era la chica que buscaban. Seguramente el no le creería, tenia que demostrárselo. Necesitaba una foto, o…

Trago el trozo de hamburguesa que tenia en la boca.

-¿Cómo sabia Rico que yo era la chica a la que tenían que raptar¿Tienen una foto mía?-

-Si, tenemos una foto-

-¿Puedo verla?-

El se encogió de hombros.

-Pero con una condición. Tienes que prometerme que dejaras de atosigarme con tus estupidas preguntas-

-De acuerdo-

El hombre se puso de pie y saco la cartera del bolsillo. Saco una foto y se la acerco a Kelly. Era una foto suya, cierto, pero ella no sabia cuando la habían tomado ni como había llegado a manos de aquellos hombres.

En la foto, ella llevaba unos shorts vaqueros y un suéter amarillo sin mangas. Ese suéter solo había durado dos meses. Kelly dio vuelta a la foto y miro lo que ponía por detrás: Nicole Malfoy. Y debajo estaba escrita su dirección de Francia.

-Esto debe ser un error. Yo no soy una Malfoy, no lo soy- insistió ella.

El le quito la foto de las manos.

-No soy una Malfoy-

El hombre regreso a su periódico. Aquello era una locura, pensó Kelly. Ese asunto no tenia que ver con conseguir un rescate. Tenia que ver con una familia que había pertenecido a la mafia. Ella tenía que encontrar una forma de escapar de allí y rápido. Deseo no haber ido nunca a Londres. Deseo no haber gimoteado hasta convencer a su madre.

* * *

Deseo estar en su casa. Echaba de menos a su madre. Y estaba asustada realmente asustada.

Harry se paseo por milésima vez por la suite del hotel. Había llamado a Hermione media docena de veces al móvil, pero ella no había respondido. Aquello era culpa de el también. Debería haber previsto que sucedería algo así, ya que Hermione se había creído que Draco estaba preocupado por Kelly, Draco se la había granado.

¿Cómo era posible que ella creyera en un hombre que era un mentiroso? Ella incluso había testificado contra el, en el juicio donde le habían condenado a prisión. Y resultaba que de pronto estaba trabajando junto a el.

Al menos podría haber tenido la decencia de decirle a la cara lo que tramaba, en lugar de escabullirse cuando el estaba dormitando. Pro si se lo hubiera contado, el le hubiera impedido hacerlo. Tal y como se había marchado, el ni siquiera podía echar la culpa al policía que estaba de guardia.

Hermione no estaba bajo arresto. Era la madre de la inocente victima de secuestro, así que el policía no había tenido ninguna razón para pedirle bajar al vestíbulo del hotel a reunirse con sus amigas.

Llamaron al teléfono móvil.

-Potter al habla-

-Soy el sargento de policía Latter. Estoy destinado a seguir a Blaise Malfoy y tengo ordenes de avisarlo a usted primero si el hace algo sospechoso-

-¿Dónde esta Blaise?-

-Por eso llamo. No estoy seguro de donde esta-

-¿Ha logrado eludir la vigilancia?-

-Eso parece. Debía de llevar tiempo planeándolo. Yo estaba vigilando el edificio y su coche, pero ahora estoy dentro de su casa y el y no esta aquí-

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que lo ha visto?-

-Hace media hora pero, como le he dicho, su coche sigue en el aparcamiento-

Fabuloso. Contaba con que Blaise los conduciría a Kelly. Pero acababan de perder su pista y se encontraban perdidos.

* * *

Su última esperanza era que Hermione fuera más inteligente que todos ellos y que Draco tuviera razón. Pero el no creía que eso fuera a darse.

Draco giro el picaporte y se apoyo contra la puerta hasta que se abrió. Una araña de patas largas cayó en la camisa. Se la quito y le hizo una seña a Hermione para que le siguiera. Todo indicaba que Theodoro había limpiado aquello esa mañana, pero el lugar seguía oliendo a madera quemada, resultaba de cientos de hogueras en la vieja chimenea.

-No es gran cosa- comento el- pero seguramente es el único lugar donde la policía no va venir a buscarme-

-Has corrido un gran riesgo al regresar a la zona-

-No tenía otra opción-

-Algunos hombros no lo verían así-

-No puedo hablar por ellos, solo hablo por mi-

Draco fue hasta la cocina y rebusco entre los alimentos hasta que encontró café. Estaba agotado física y mentalmente después de conducir toda la noche sin dormir, pero dudaba que pudiera conciliar el sueño aunque se tumbara un rato.

Si lo hacia, vería imágenes en su mente de Blaise con las manos encima de Kelly y eso lo volvería loco. Era extraño que sintiera esa conexión tan potente con una hija a la que dos días antes ni siquiera conocía. O quizás no era tan extraño, ya que ella era la razón que le había ayudado a salir adelante en la cárcel.

Ella era su unión con la inmortalidad, una oportunidad de que la sangre de los Malfoy corriera por las venas de alguien honesto y decente, sin relación con la brutalidad y el dolor que habían dominado a la familia durante al menos tres generaciones.

Draco preparo la cafetera y la puso a calentar.

-Usa el agua embotellada para cocinar y beber- le aconsejo a Hermione- puedes ducharte con el agua del grifo. El baño esta al final del pasillo-

-¿Cuándo llamamos a Blaise?-

-No vamos a hacerlo. Esperaremos a que sea el que se ponga en contacto contigo. ¿Has traído tu teléfono móvil?-

-Si. Uno de los policías encontró el de Kelly junto al restaurante donde la secuestraron. Pero no quiero esperar. Llámalo ahora. No quiero que Kelly este en sus manos ni un segundo mas de lo necesario-

El comenzó a alejarse. Necesitaba darse una ducha para aclarar su mente y estaba demasiado cansado para discutir.

Ella lo agarro del brazo.

-Dices que lo sabes todo de Blaise, así que debes de saber como ponerte en contacto con el. Así que llámalo. Dile que venga por mi para que pueda soltar a Kelly, o puedes matarme tu en lugar de el y acabar con todo esto-

-¿Pero que dices?-

-Se que estas negociando mi vida por la de Kelly. De acuerdo, hazlo. Pero libérala de ese monstruo ya mismo-

-¿Eso es lo que crees que te he alejado de la policía para matarte?-

-Ahora no iras a negarlo…- le espeto ella- Has dicho que Kelly era el cebo. Así que déjale a Blaise que cobre la venganza que desea-

Draco apenas podía contener la ira que lo invadía. Agarro a Hermione de los brazos y la apoyo contra la pared.

-¡Mujer ingrata¿No me crees verdad? Nunca lo has hecho. Para ti solo fui una aventura que creías que era rico y algo peligroso-

-Eso no es cierto. Te creí capaz de alcanzar la luna hasta que…- replico ella y le dio la espalda- no hagamos esto, Draco. Por favor, no nos enfrentemos el unos al otro ahora-

-Tienes razón. Kelly es lo único que importa. De todas formas tu nunca me veras como otra cosa que un monstruo. Voy a darme una ducha. Si llama Blaise, ve a buscarme. Y para que conste no tengo ninguna intención de negociar ni contigo ni con Kelly-

-No lo entiendo. Si no vas a usarme para negociar¿Qué tienes tu que quiere Blaise?-

-Nada, pero el no lo sabe-

-¿Qué cree el que tienes?-

-Los cinco millones de dólares que tu madre robo de la casa antes de huir-

_**Notas**_** de la autora:**

_¡Hola a todos!_

_¿Qué tal? Por fin Hermione y Draco ya están juntos y solos, ahora si que Blaise se cuide. Espero y les haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias a las personas que han leido la historia y han dejado sus comentarios y los que se han tomado la molestia de leerla sin dejar nada; les agradezco por igual._

_Sigan dejando sus reviews_

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo_

_Besos._


	9. Chapter 9

**Testigo enamorado**

**Capitulo 9**

El primer impulso de Hermione fue agarrar una lata de conservas de la encimera y lanzársela a Draco, pero si lo dejaba inconsciente no podría responder a sus preguntas. Salio a grandes zancadas tras de el.

-¿Cómo te atreves a lanzar una acusación tan absurda como esa y marcharte como si nada? Mi madre no robo ningún dinero ni tampoco me abandono-

-Tu madre y el dinero desaparecieron la noche de la masacre- replico el mientras se quitaba la camisa y la tiraba al suelo del baño.

Luego se desabrocho los vaqueros como si ese fuera el fin de la conversación. Hermione se negó a dejarse intimidar por la posibilidad de verlo desnudo.

-No se de que dinero hablas. Pero si alguien robo algo esa noche, fue Blaise… o tu-

-Estoy hablando de cinco millones de dólares que se suponía mi padre iba a pagar al cartel. Y si Blaise los tuviera en su poder, te aseguro que no estaría teniendo esta conversación. Habría desaparecido del mapa en cuanto lo hubieran soltado de la cárcel, retirándose a vivir la buena vida en algún lugar donde las leyes de delincuencia de Londres no pudieran imponerse-

-Eso te deja a ti como único sospechoso, Draco-

-Y a ti también- replico el y se bajo las cremallera de los vaqueros.

-Yo no me lleve ningún dinero- le espeto ella mientras el se quitaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos- Si hubiera robado los cinco millones, hubiera sido yo quien abandonara el país. Lastima que no lo hice-

-Blaise, tú y yo éramos los únicos que quedamos vivos cuando llego la policía. El dinero ya no estaba allí, así que si tu no te lo llevaste tuvo que ser tu madre- dijo el y se metió en el baño y echo la cortina bruscamente.

Aquellas palabras dejaron atónita a Hermione. El cuerpo de su madre nunca había sido encontrado, pero estaba muerta. Nunca la habría abandonado a ella de no haber sido así. Y si nunca habría renunciado a la oportunidad de conocer a su nieta, por mucho dinero que estuviera en juego.

-Quizás uno de los policías se llevo el dinero-

-Blaise gritaba como un poseso que había desaparecido antes de que llegaran los polis. Seguro que lo oíste-

Si, había sido así, ella no se acordaba. Estaba demasiada asustada para pensar en otra cosa mas que en la masacre que había ocurrido delante de ella. Eso no debería ser importante aquel momento, pero lo era.

Hermione trago saliva con dificultad mientras ataba cabos.

-Blaise y tu creen que yo tengo el dinero¿verdad?- pregunto sintiendo una nueva oleada de pánico- Por eso Blaise ha secuestrado a Kelly…quiere un rescate de cinco millones de dólares-

-El quiere los cinco millones de dólares, pero si creyera que había alguna posibilidad de que los tuvieras tú, habría ido a tu casa nada mas al salir de la cárcel, le habría arrancado el corazón a Kelly para que se los entregaras y no habría esperado a que yo llegara-

-Entonces no lo entiendo- dijo ella, suavizando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del agua- ¿Por qué han secuestrado a Kelly?-

-Para llegar hasta a mi, el cree que yo tengo el dinero y sabe que ella es mi hija. Todo el mundo lo sabe, aunque tu lo niegues fervientemente-

-¿Y como lo saben?-

-Ella es un Malfoy. Aunque éramos alguien en la mafia cuando ella nació. Ellos tienen forma de conseguir cualquier información que deseen, incluidas pruebas de ADN de bebés en un hospital-

-¿Y por que iba el a creer que tu tienes el dinero?-

-Por que le dije que lo tenía. Bueno no se lo dije directamente a el, pero deje que lo supiera alguien que sabia iba a contárselo a el-

-¿Y por que dijiste eso si no tenías el dinero?-

-Si creía que yo tenía el dinero no iría por Kelly-

Seguía insistiendo que todo aquello era por Kelly. Quería creerlo pero una vez que se habían añadido cinco millones de dólares en todo aquel asunto, sus recelos volvían a resurgir.

Ella estaba de pie junto a la ducha, sospesando las posibilidades, cuando Draco cerró el grifo y abrió la cortina. Ella fue consiente de pronto de la situación y desvió rápidamente la mirada de el hasta que se hubo tapado con una toalla. Cuando por fin lo miro a los ojos, algo se removió en su interior, una mezcla de resentimiento y recuerdos la atormentaron. A ella el dinero no le importaba nada, lo único que le importaba era Kelly y le asustaba terriblemente tener que confiar en que Draco iba a rescatarla.

-¿Qué sucedería si Blaise no llama eh¿Qué sucedería entonces?-

-Llamara-

-Pero si no lo hace-

-Por cinco millones de dólares, llamara-

Draco había abierto todas las ventanas de la minúscula cabaña en un infructuoso intento de que corriera el aire. Hermione estaba sentada en una mecedora de madera y contemplaba el riachuelo casi seco que discurría por delante de la cabaña mientras se ventilaba con una revista de pesca vieja.

Habían pasado casi dos horas sin hablarse desde su enfrentamiento en el baño. No tenían nada mas que decirse. Hermione se apoyo en el respaldo y cerró los ojos, pero no quería dormirse. Entonces sonó su teléfono móvil. Se puso en pie de un salto y se apresuro a contestar, pero Draco se adelanto. Ella comprobó el numero llamante por encima del hombro de el. No era de la zona.

-Contesta- dijo el dándole el teléfono- Si es Blaise o uno de sus esbirros, pásamelo y deja que me ocupe yo de ellos-

Hermione asintió y descolgó.

-¿Dígame?-

_-Buenos días, Hermione-_

La voz era muy masculina, ronca y grave, como si fuera su amante quien le hablara. Hermione sintió que le abandonaban las fuerzas.

-Blaise…-

_-Si, soy yo. Que agradable que me recuerdes. Kelly te manda un saludo. Es una chica muy guapa, igual que lo eras tú-_

Hermione la paso el teléfono a Draco con manos temblorosas.

-Creo que es conmigo con quien quieres hablar Blaise- dijo Draco.

_-Lo cierto es que si- _respondió Blaise amenazador_- estaba diciéndole a Hermione lo encantadora que es su hija. Pero me sorprende lo rápido que has conseguido convencer a Hermione para que su escape contigo. Según las noticias, la policía también esta impresionada, eso hará que te busquen con mas intensidad, pero mi me facilita mucho las cosas-_

-Como le hagas caso a Kelly te mato. Y no forma rápida e indolora, primo, sino lenta y dolorosa, hasta que me ruegues que acabe contigo de un disparo-

_-Lo dudo mucho a ti nunca te gusto la violencia. Hasta el tío Lucius decía que eras su mayor desilusión- _

-Las cosas han cambiado-

_-Quiero los cinco millones Draco, sin que falte nada. Te hubiera dado la mitad si lo hubiera encontrado yo, pero ya que fuiste un avaricioso y te lo quedaste todo para ti, yo también voy hacerlo. Y no te molestes en decirme que no los tienes. Se que no es __así-_

-Los tengo-

_-Entonces¿Cuántas ganas tienes de llevarte a tu preciosa hija de mi lado?-_

-Si quieres ver algo de los cinco millones, será mejor de que te asegures de que tu ni ninguno de tus esbirros le ponga la mano encima-

_-Si est__as dispuesto hablar de negocios, a ella no le sucederá nada. Si no bueno, ya sabes que soy un hombre paciente, he esperado quince años este momento-_

-¿El momento de tener el dinero por el que mataste?-

_-Soy un Malfoy. He matado por menos-_

-Hablemos de negocios entonces. Para empezar el intercambio se producirá en un lugar que elegiré yo, y estaremos solo, tu, Kelly, Hermione y yo. Ninguno de tus secuaces esta invitado a ese baile-

_-Tú ya no puedes darme __órdenes, Draco. Tu padre esta muerto y tú nunca tuviste ninguna influencia. Seré yo quien escoja el lugar y las condiciones-_

-No, me gusta ese trato-

_-Que pena. Quiero que sea Hermione la que me entregue el dinero. Y cuando yo este a punto de salir del país y me haya asegurado de que no me has traicionado, las soltare a las dos-_

-Si esa es tu mejor oferta, olvídalo-

_-¿Vas a dejar que muera tu hija? Hermione debe de ser una joya en la cama si permites que Kelly muera por protegerla a ella-_

-Quizás lo sea-

Los dos estaban marcándose faroles, igual que hacían cuando eran adolescentes. Pero sus apuestas habían cambiado.

_-Piensatelo- insistió Blaise- te llamare después. Quizás entonces te hayas vuelto más razonable- _

-No tan rápido. La madre de Kelly quiere hablar con ella-

_-Que conmovedor-_

-Sabes que no voy a plantear tus exigencias si no demuestras que tienes a Kelly y que esta bien-

­-_Deberías aprender a confiar mas –_

-Ponla al teléfono-

_-De acuerdo, esta en la otra habitación. Le llevare el teléfono- contestó Blaise._

Draco le paso el móvil a Hermione.

-Va a buscar a Kelly para que puedas hablar con ella. Asegùrate de que esta bien y déjale claro de que vamos a sacarla de allí

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y solo había un punto débil en su plan, pensó Draco. Por lo que parecía, Hermione no tenia ni la menor idea de por donde empezar a buscar el dinero, aunque el nunca había albergado muchas esperanzas de que lo supiera. El había supuesto que su madre se lo había llevado y había salido corriendo. Era la única explicación lógica.

En momento como aquel, deseaba no conocer tan bien a su primo. Si Blaise averiguara que ellos no tenían dinero, mataría a Kelly sin pensarlo. Diría que era su venganza. Como el había dicho, había matado por menos.

_-Hola mamà_

Hermione empezó a temblar. El ansia de abrazar a Kelly era tan imperiosa que apenas podía hablar.

-Hola cariño

_-Supongo que venir a Lon__dres no era tan buena idea ¿eh?_

-Oh, cariño, tu idea no era mala. Nada de esto es culpa tuya

_-Creen que soy otra persona, una chica de la familia de la casa que vimos ay__er, esa en la que mataron gente_

-¿Eso es lo que te han dicho?

_-No, pero tienen una foto mía que dice que soy Nicole Malfoy. Les he dicho __que yo no me llamo así, pero no me creen_

-No te preocupes por eso. Haré todo lo que me digan, estarás conmigo muy pronto

_-Apuesto que las otras chicas están muy asustadas. Seguram__ente no pararan de hablar de mi_

-Si, no paran- respondió Hermione, esforzándose por contener las lagrimas- te echan de menos. Y yo también te echo de menos

_-¿La policía esta buscándome?_

-Si

_-¿Han puesto mi foto en los lugares públicos, en plan Se busca desaparecida ?_

-Estoy segura de que si

_-Que g__uay. Bueno quiero marcharme de aquí, estos tipos son raros_

Hermione trago saliva. Le partía el alma preguntárselo, pero tenia que hacerlo.

-¿Te han hecho daño?

_-No, salv__o por la esposas. Me tienen esposada a una cama, pero solo con una mano, la otra puedo moverla libremente. Me han dado una hamburguesa con queso, y Cara Chata por fin me han dado un refresco. Han dicho que estaba harto de oírme gimotear. _

-Me alegro. Se lo mucho que te gusta el refresco. Y tienes que comer para conservar tus fuerzas.

Hermione no sabia quien era Cara Chata y tampoco quería saberlo. Fuera quien fuera estaba de parte de Blaise y formaba parte del secuestro. Eso lo convertía en un monstruo a sus ojos.

_-Se acabo la charla despídete de tu madre._

Blaise hablo lo suficientemente alto como para que Hermione lo oyera.

_-Lo siento mamà tengo que colgar._

-Te quiero Kelly- dijo Hermione con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

No quería perder la conexión, no podía soportar perder aquella unión con Kelly.

_-Yo también te quiero mamà._

Y la conversación termino. Hermione se enjuago las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Cómo la has notado?- pregunto Draco.

-Increíblemente valiente. Tiene confianza de que vamos a rescatarla.

Draco le paso un brazo por los hombros y esa vez ella no se aparto.

-La rescataremos la sacaremos de allí.

El parecía tan decidido que era difícil no creerlo, aunque todo parecía estar en su contra.

-Blaise nunca la soltara si no consigue el dinero.

-Por su propia voluntad no, pero le haremos creer que se lo estamos entregando. Y yo lo eliminare antes de que tenga oportunidad de darse cuenta de que no se lo hemos dado. Pero aun no he renunciado totalmente a la posibilidad de encontrar ese dinero. La mansión esta vacía. Si esta noche no hemos tenido noticia de Blaise, entrare allí y me daré una vuelta a ver que encuentro.

-¿Y si la policía esta vigilando el lugar?

-No lo van hacer. Es el último sitio donde esperan que vaya. El riesgo más grande es moverse por las calles de la ciudad. Y ahora voy a intentar descansar un poco- dijo el- tu también deberías intentarlo. De momento no podemos hacer nada más.

Pero esperar estaba destrozándolo por dentro.

Para sorpresa suya, Hermione durmió cerca de una hora. Después de eso, se paseo por la cabaña intentando no despertar a Draco. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para quedarse quieta o para leer alguno de los periódicos viejos que había junto a la chimenea.

Draco se despertó, abrió los ojos y se estiro en el sofá. Miro la hora en su reloj y se incorporo.

-He hecho café- anuncio ella- pero no se si esta tan fuerte como te gusta.

-Seguro que esta bueno- dijo el, fue hasta la pequeña cocina descalzo, saco una taza de un armario y la enjuago con agua embotellada-¿Quieres tu café?

-No, acabo de tomarme uno.

De hecho se había bebido casi toda la cafetera y la cafeína la hacían estar aun más nerviosa. Ella no solía tomar café cuando hacia tanto calor, pero aquello era una excepción.

-Creí que Blaise había vuelto a telefonear a estas alturas- confeso ella- ¿Por qué esa tardando tanto?

Draco se acerco a las ventanas y contemplo el paisaje.

-Es su forma de actuar. Le gusta llevarnos al límite, cree que así aceptaremos sus condiciones sin protestar.

-Sigo pensando en los cinco millones de dólares- comento ella- ¿Por qué nunca se mencionaron en el juicio?

-La policía nunca supo que existían y Blaise y yo no íbamos a decirlo.

-¿Y por que había tanto dinero en la casa?

-Era un pago.

Draco bebió un largo trago de café y se sentó en el brazo del sofá.

-El trato que iba a celebrarse esa noche no era el típico trato sobre drogas, suponía una gran cantidad de crack y cocaína para suministrar todo un año. De hecho eso seria lo que habría sucedido si las sustancias no hubieran terminado en manos de la policía aquella noche.

-¿Ese era dinero de la mafia?

-Si, pero no de la mafia local, mi padre había establecido el trato entre el, algunos traficantes de drogas de Londres y el proveedor de sudamericano, todos se llevaban un porcentaje.

-¿Entonces si sabias lo que iba a suceder?

-¿Estoy siendo interrogada de nuevo?

-Lo siento, continua.

-Eso es lo único que se seguro. El resto son especulaciones.

-Pero si tu padre tenia el dinero para pagar la droga¿Por qué todo el mundo se lió a disparar? Dinero por droga¿no era ese el trato?

-Normalmente si. Según el testimonio de Blaise, los jefes del cartel sudamericano protestaron diciendo que habían quedado en que recibirían mas dinero y mi padre lo llamo a el y a los otros para asegurarse de que las cosas no se salían de margen.

-¿Y tu le crees a Blaise?

-No, pero nunca creo nada de lo que dice.

-¿Y cual es tu teoría? Porque debes de tener una.

-Me figuro que Blaise se entero del trato y planeo el atraco. Todo salio como el quería, salvo por algunos pequeños detalles. El no sabia que yo iba a estar en casa, no sabia que tu madre estaba dentro del edificio y no se dio cuenta de que tu acababas de salir de la cocina buscando a tu madre cuando el empezó a disparar.

Buscar a su madre no había sido la causa por la que ella había entrado en la casa, aunque era lo que había dicho en el juicio, bajo juramento.

Había mentido para que Draco nunca supiera que el bebe que llevaba en el interior era de el.

Y a pesar de eso el se había enterado.

-El caso fue que la policía confisco la droga que los narcotraficantes de Londres ya habían pagado y los proveedores nunca recibieron el dinero por la droga que habían llevado a la casa- añadió Draco.

-Eso debió de causar muchos problemas.

-Estuvieron a punto de tirar abajo la casa de tanto revolverla cuando Blaise y yo ingresamos a prisión. Los dos bandos querían encontrar el dinero.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo hicieron?

-La información vuela.

-¿Y crees que se olvidaron del tema?

-Igual que se olvidaron de respirar… por eso, si Blaise le pone las manos encima al dinero, tendrá que salir rápidamente del país antes deque alguien se entere de que lo tiene.

-En ese caso, ojalà hubiera encontrado el dinero antes de secuestrar a Kelly.

-Pero no lo hizo. Nadie lo ha hecho. Por eso no podemos desestimar que tu madre se lo llevo.

-Ella no lo hizo.

-Bueno existe la posibilidad de que lo tomara, lo escondiera en algún lugar de la casa y nunca tuviera la oportunidad de regresar a buscarlo…

-¿Y por que no iba a tener esa oportunidad?

-Le pusiste precio a su cabeza cuando le dijiste a la policía que ella estaba dentro de la casa cuando comenzó el tiroteo.

Hermione dejo caer la cabeza en sus manos. Aquello era una locura y estaba tan tensa que le resultaba imposible aceptar lo que Draco estaba diciéndole. Había extrañado terriblemente a su madre durante todo el tiempo que se celebro el juicio y seguía lamentándose por ella un año y medio después, cuando le habían cambiado de nombre y de vida.

Si se hubiera encontrado el cuerpo de su madre, entonces habría sabido lo que había sucedido aquella terrible noche. Pero Hermione estaba segura de que su madre no había robado el dinero.

-Quizás mi madre cambio el dinero de lugar para protegerlo, pero ella no era una ladrona.

-Te creo- dijo el, pero por su tono Hermione supo que se lo decía solo para tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Voy a regresar a la mansión y buscar el dinero una última vez, a menos que tengamos noticias de Blaise antes. Tu lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte aquí.

-¿Yo sola?

-Estarás a salvo. Blaise no sabe que este lugar existe.

Ella no tenia ninguna intención de quedarse allí sola. Y además no era ninguna inútil.

-Puedo ayudarte a buscar. Seguro que en la casa hay muchos lugares que ni siquiera la policía conoce, como esa habitación secreta detrás de la biblioteca.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ya sabes, el espacio oculto detrás de las estanterías.

-Yo no se nada de una habitación secreta.

-Lo cierto es que es más bien un sótano que una habitación. Yo lo encontré por accidente una vez que saque unos libros de la estantería de abajo e intente limpiar una grieta que había entre ellos.

El la miro como si a ella le hubiera salido una cabeza mas.

-Es cierto- insistió ella- hay por lo menos una camera secreta en la casa. Pero podría haber más.

El se aparto el pelo de la cara, apretó los puños y se relajo.

-No puedo permitir que vengas, es demasiado arriesgado. Iré por carreteras secundarias, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que algún policía me reconozca y empiece a disparar.

El sudor le corría por la frente mientras se paseaba nervioso por la cabaña. De nuevo Hermione fue consiente de lo mucho que el había cambiado con los años. Había perdido su fanfarronería de joven, la sonrisa que acudía a su rostro con facilidad, su encanto infantil, su ímpetu por lanzarse a cualquier tipo de nueva aventura.

Pero ella tampoco era la misma persona de entonces.

-Voy a ir a esa casa y a buscar el dinero para salvar a mi hija. Si tú no me llevas, llamare a Harry y le hablare del dinero y de que tenemos que encontrarlo.

El rostro de Draco se torno escarlata de la ira y se le hincharon las venas del cuello.

-No piensas rendirte ¿verdad?

-No cuando es la vida de mi hija la que esta en juego- dijo Hermione y salio de la cabaña.

Un cuervo grazno en la lejanía; una garza se paseaba por el lago buscando su cena. Un pez salto en el agua, dejando un rastro de ondas.

Era un paisaje hermoso y apacible, pero no logro tranquilizar sus nervios. Se apoyo en un ciprés y trato de reflexionar sobra todas las cosas con Draco la habían sorprendido en los últimos minutos.

La policía había realizado una investigación a fondo y los juicios se habían prolongado durante semanas, pero mucho de lo que había sucedido aquella noche nunca había llegado a conocerse públicamente.

Asesinatos. Drogas. Acuerdos sórdidos. Esa había sido la vida de Draco como miembro de la familia Malfoy. En el juicio, el mismo había admitido que sabía que su padre pertenecía al crimen organizado, aunque había negado que el mismo formara parte de ello.

Pero aquella noche si que había formado parte de lo que había sucedido. Hermione lo había visto empuñando la ametralladora y le había visto disparar a otro hombre armado. Una bala de esa ametralladora se había encontrado en el corazón de su padre. El había asegurado que el no había disparado a su padre, que era el arma de uno de los miembros del cartel y que al la había empuñado solo para protegerse a si mismo. Ella había querido creerle con toda su alma.

Pero¿Y si había mentido¿Qué hombre mataría a su padre, pero llegaría hasta aquellos extremos para proteger a su hija¿Y por que sus recuerdos de le aun l inquietaban tanto, a pesar de que habían pasado tantos años?

Estaba regresando a la cabaña cuando le sonó el móvil. Era Harry, Hermione temía hablar con el, seguro que estaba nervioso porque se había marchado. Pero quizás, solo quizás, tenia noticias de Kelly.

-Hola.

_-¿Se puede saber en donde demonios estas?_

Ella no habría podido decírselo aunque quisiera.

-¿Hay alguna noticia de Kelly?

Un largo silencio fue su respuesta.

_-Por aquí no hay noticias- respondió el al fin- Y deduzco que por tu parte tampoco._

Ninguna noticia que pudiera contarle.

_-¿Qué te dijo Draco para convencerte de que te escabulleras de nosotros y te escaparas con el?_

-El sabe como negociar con Blaise y esta decidido a rescatar a Kelly sana y salva.

_-Es un convicto que se ha fugado de la cárcel. No puedes confiar en el._

Hermione no quería entrar en ese terreno con Harry. El nunca lo comprendería.

-¿Estas haciendo algo diferente en nuestra investigación de cuando yo estaba allí?

_-Hemos dado la alarma. Lo foto de Kelly esta saliendo en las cadenas de televisión de la zona y también la tienen todos los policías de seis estado a la redonda. Si no sabemos nada de ella por la mañana, la policía de todo Londres se unirá a la búsqueda. __Y hay un equipo de detectives trabajando en la investigación. Básicamente, estamos haciendo todo lo que dice el reglamento._

-¿Y tal y como dice el reglamento?

-_Si. Supongo que esa es la diferencia de trabajar con agentes de policía en lugar de con delincuentes fugitivos._

-No me he marchado porque no crea que estas haciendo todo lo que puedes para rescatar a Kelly, Harry.

_-Pero crees que Draco puedo hacerlo mejor ¿no es eso? Espero que no tengas que lamentar este error de juicio algún día._

A Hermione le preocupaba que el estuviera tan convencido de que estaba cometiendo un error. Pero el también los había cometido. La había animado a que saliera con el grupo de chicas a cenar. El tomaba decisiones basándose en lo que creía lo correcto; ella tenia que hacer lo mismo.

_-Puedo mandar a alguien a buscarte si me dices donde estas__- le dijo Harry- o puedo ir yo mismo._

-Gracias. Quizás acepte tu oferta mas adelante, pero de momento no.

-_Solo tienes que avisarme- respondió el._

Hermione se despidió y regreso a la cabaña. Draco estaba comiéndose un tomate.

-Se me habían olvidado lo exquisitos que son lo tomates de esta zona- comento el aparentemente dispuesto a tener una tregua.

-¿No comías tomate en la cárcel?

-No como estos. La mayoría eran de lata. Yo me acostumbre a ellos. La comida no era ninguna maravilla, pero se podía comer.

-¿Qué era lo peor de la cárcel?

-Las barras en las ventanas… los vigilantes en las puertas… saber que estas encerrado ahí dentro- dijo el apretando los tomates a un lado- voy a dar una vuelta. Supongo que no habrás cambiado de opinión acerca de venir a la ciudad ¿no?

-No.

-Entonces estate preparada cuando anochezca. Theo ha dejado algo de ropa de su mujer por si la necesitabas. Es menuda como tu, debería valerte su ropa. Ponte algo oscuro o menos llamativo que tus pantalones blancos y tú camisa verde claro.

Tenia que ponerse algo oscuro y adecuado para colarse en la casa que había ocupado sus pesadillas durante quince años. Y para volver a pisar el jardín donde había visto por primera vez a Draco Malfoy.

Había ganado la batalla de ir con el y la victoria la llenaba de un temor indescriptible.

Eran las once y diez de la noche cuando Draco detuvo la moto en la calle lateral cerca de la mansión de los Malfoy. Temía volver atravesar aquella puerta; sabía que la asaltarían infinidad de imágenes y recuerdos que lo dejarían destrozado. Pero merecía la pena si encontraba el dinero. Cuando Blaise tuviera los cinco millones de dólares, abandonaría el país y nunca volvería a molestar ni a Hermione ni a Kelly.

Hermione. Ella había cambiado de nombre, de color de pelo y de forma de vestir. Pero cuando el la miraba, seguía viendo a la joven que se había instalado en su corazón con un baile. Quince años atrás.

Draco apago el motor y las luces cuando llegaron al callejón que daba a la parte trasera de la casa.

-Tendremos que recorrer el resto del camino a pie. No quiero llamar la atención. Y la gente de este barrio avisa a la policía en cuanto sospechan que alguien puede estar colándose en sus casas.

Al menos eso era lo que sucedía antes y seguramente había empeorado con el aumento de robos que había experimentado la ciudad. Pero, con un poco de suerte, podrían guiarse por la luz de la luna.

Los dos caminaron el silencio hasta alcanzar la parte trasera del recinto. La mansión estaba parcialmente oculta tras un enorme roble, pero la casa auxiliar donde Hermione y su madre habían vivido durante unas pocas semanas se veía perfectamente.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres seguir adelante con esto?- le pregunto el.

-Querer no quiero, pero puedo soportarlo.

-Entonces entremos.

Draco intento abrir la cancela. Tal y como lo esperaba, estaba cerrada con llave. Saco una herramienta debajo del asiento de la moto. La misma que había empleado para entrar en la casa de Hermione, y en menos de un minuto el cerrojo estaba abierto. Draco empujo la puerta con la rueda delantera de la moto y Hermione lo siguió. El aparco la moto junto a los altos setos que bordeaban la valla y asió la mano de Hermione; estaba fría como el hielo.

Y los auténticos horrores aun estaban por llegar.

**Notas de autora:**

_Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!_

_Una vez más lamento la tardanza, estamos a final de semestre y estos últimos dos meses han sido muy pesados. Pero aun así aquí esta el capitulo. Espero y lo hayan disfrutado. Que tal la pequeña Kelly cuando hablo con Hermione por el móvil (ciertamente yo no se si podría hablar con ella tan tranquilamente si estuviera secuestrada. ¿Ustedes si?) Ya veremos que pasa mas adelante._

_Por otra parte no se si estas vacaciones podré subir algún capitulo además de este, tenia pensado acabar la historia antes de entrar a clases…Pero nuestra querida profesora de adivinación Trelawney me ha previsto un largo castigo dictado por mis padres, a causa de unas bajas en mis calificaciones¡¡¡Que nervios mañana les entregan el historial académico!!! No se si me castiguen, seria la primera vez que lo harían y lamentablemente siento que me van a lo que mas quiero la computadora. ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO¡Oh que crueles padres tengo!_

_Pero bueno yo me lo busque y tengo que enfrentar mis actos con responsabilidad (aunque trataré de colarme de vez en cuando y avanzar la historia. Quien sabe podría darles un día de estos la sorpresa. Pero no les prometo nada) cuando mis padre se enojan dan miedo._

_Muchas gracias a las personitas que me han dejado sus reviews, me pone muy feliz saber que hay personas que leen esta loca historia._

_¡¡ MUCHAS GRACIAS!!_

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo… (Si aun estoy con vida. ¿En el más allá habrá computadoras?)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Testigo Enamorado**

**Capitulo 10**

Hermione aspiro la fragancia dulce de jazmín y magnolia. La casa auxiliar estaba justo delante, aunque el camino que conducía hasta ella serpenteaba entre castaños de Indias y azaleas.

La pequeña estructura de madera y ladrillo tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando ella había vivido allí con su madre, salvo que sus ventanas ya no colgaban las cortinas de encaje y una contraventana estaba ligeramente ladeada.

Los quince años que habían trascurrido desde la ultima vez que había recorrido ese camino le parecían toda una vida. La chica despreocupada e impresionable que ella era entonces ya no existía. Aun así, cuando miraba a la puerta, veía a su madre allí de pie. Tenia el pelo salpicado de gris, aunque en ese momento solo tenía cuarenta años. Era delgada y tenía las manos enrojecidas y agrietadas a causa de los productos que usaba para limpiar. Cuando no estaba limpiando la mansión Malfoy. Estaba limpiando su propia casa o cociéndole ropa a Hermione.

Hermione se obligo a poner un pie delante de otro en un intento desesperado de aquella casa no la arrastrara al pasado. Las casas no tenían poder. Los lugares no podían llevarlo a donde uno no quería ir. Solo que…

_Estoy embarazada, mamà _

Las palabras estaban escritas a fuego en su mente y ella todavía podía ver la expresión de su madre, tan conmocionada y dolida como si Hermione le hubiera dado una bofetada.

_Yo lo amo y el me ama a mi _

La casa principal se erguía mas adelante, parecía casi fantasmal a la luz de la luna y entre las sombras de los enormes robles. Cuando llegaron a los anchos escalones que daban al balcón y a la entrada traseros, Draco le paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Hermione no pudo evitar recordar que eran los mismos escalones que el bajaba corriendo la encontrarse con ella en el jardín.

-Aquí no hay nadie mas que nosotros- le susurro el

-No lo estoy.

-Estas temblando- replico el- ven, siéntate en el ultimo escalón mientras yo abro la puerta.

Hermione se derrumbo sobre el escalón y se agarro las piernas contra el pecho, mientras su miedo por Kelly se unía a los recuerdos que la atormentaban.

_Kelly tu s__iempre fuiste lo mas importante. Incluso entonces, supe que siempre te querría _pensó Hermione y dejo caer la cabeza sobre sus manos. Esa vez fue incapaz de no verse arrastrada a su pasado:

_-Te dije que te alejaras de ese chico, Hermione. El no es como nosotras._

_-No me importa. Nos amamos._

_-Se mezcla con mala gente. Hacen cosas malas._

_-Draco no es malo mamà. El es el chico más maravilloso que he conocido. Es atento, dulce… y me ama. Se que me ama. Y yo también lo amo._

_-Niña mía, los hombres te dirían lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quieren de ti._

_-No. Estamos enamorados._

_-¿Le has dicho que estas embarazada?_

_-Todavía no. Se lo diré esta noche, cuando lo veamos en el jardín._

_-No. Esta noche nos marchamos de aquí y no regresaremos nunca. Haz la maleta mientras aviso al señor Malfoy de que me despido._

_-No. Mamà. No iré contigo, de verdad que no lo haré._

_-No lo necesitas en tu vida._

_-Si que lo necesito. Siempre lo necesitare a mi lado._

-La puerta esta abierta.

La voz de Draco devolvió a Hermione a la realidad. Se puso de pie y entro en la casa mientras el sujetaba la puerta. La cocina olía a cerrado y a moho, un brusco contraste con el aroma a flores del jardín.

Draco encendió una linterna e ilumino parte de la habitación.

-Esto seria mucho más fácil si pudiéramos encender las luces, pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Algún vecino podría ver la luz y llamar a la policía.

-¿Tienes dos linternas?

-No tendremos que ir juntos.

Hermione no iba a confesarle el alivio que eso suponía para ella. El edificio de tres plantas ya le parecía enorme cuando ayudaba a su madre a limpiarlo, y parecía aun mas grande e imponente vació. Sus susurros rebotaban en las paredes vacías mientras ellos atravesaban la cocina y el pasillo hacia la parte delantera de la casa.

Lo recuerdos de su madre y de Draco, que en porche habían cobrado casi vida, se vieron inundados de rojo…rojo sangre.

-Creo que deberíamos empezar por el piso de arriba, por la biblioteca- comento ella, que sentía que aun no estaba preparada para entrar de nuevo a la zona donde se habían producido los asesinatos.

-Seria lo mas lógico que el dinero estuviera escondido en esta planta, aunque no se me ocurre donde aparte de la chimenea, y estoy seguro que ya la examinaron de arriba abajo.

-Por eso creo que deberíamos empezar por la cámara secreta.

-Me pregunto que más secretos tendrá esta casa, y que yo no conozco.

El comentario sorprendió a Hermione. Ella siempre había creído que los Malfoy habían vivido en aquella casa toda la vida.

-¿Dónde vivías antes de mudarse aquí?

-En muchos sitios: Paris, Italia, Madrid…aunque no con este lujo. Solo cuando nos trasladamos a Londres comenzamos a vivir como si fuéramos los dueños del mundo. Papá había ascendido hasta arriba de la jerarquía para entonces.

Solo que en la mafia eso significaba que había matado a mas hombres que los demás. Hermione se estremeció y se alejo de Draco.

El la siguió.

-¿Cómo de grande es esa cámara secreta?

-Como un metro por dos y medio, calculo. La entrada no se ve hasta que se aprieta un botón y las estanterías se apartan. Nunca habría sabido que existía si no hubiera rozado el botón y las estanterías se apartan. Nunca habría sabido que existían si no hubiera rozado el botón.

-¿Había algo dentro del botón?

-Una caja de caudales y algunos barriles, como de cerveza, pero estaban fuertemente cerradas, así que no se que había dentro. Es todo lo que recuerdo. Cerré rápidamente. Temía que tu tío gruñón entrara y creyera que estaba fisgoneando.

-Yo no tengo ningún tío.

-¿Y entonces quien era el hombre que vivía con ustedes?

-Si te refieres a Riddle, creo que era el guardaespaldas de mi padre y seguramente uno de sus asesinos a sueldo, aunque eso nunca lo supe con seguridad.

El temor volvió apoderarse de ella. Draco se había criado en una casa donde asesinos a sueldo desayunaban cereales en la cocina y dormían al final del pasillo. Y Kelly estaba secuestrada por hombres así. Se Draco y ella no seguían las ordenes de Blaise al dedillo, Kelly moriría. Lo único que necesitaban eran cinco millones de dólares.

Draco sintió una ola de expectación cuando la estantería se abrió revelando la cámara secreta. Entro y luego miro atrás iluminando a Hermione, que se había quedado fuera del nicho, con la linterna.

-¿No vas a entrar?

-No creo que pueda- respondió ella con voz temblorosa.

La expectación de Draco se desinflo un poco. Por mucho que ella hubiera insistido, no debería haberla llevado consigo. Lo había sabido en cuanto habían puesto el pie en la propiedad. La casa y sus aterradores recuerdos eran demasiado para ella.

-Seré rápido- le aseguro el.

-No, tomate el tiempo que necesites, estaré bien. Solo es que soy un poco claustrofobica. No puedo evitar pensar que la puerta puede cerrarse dejándonos atrapados ahí adentro.

-La puerta no va a cerrarse a menos que alguien apriete el botón para cerrarla, y aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros dos. Pero quédate ahí si te sientes mas tranquila- le dijo y se dirigió el haz de la luz delante de el.

La caja fuerte que había mencionado Hermione seguía ahí. Y también los barriles. Dejando la linterna sobre uno de ellos para intentar abrir la tapa de contiguo, pero el aparato se cayó al suelo y rodó hasta la puerta.

Hermione entro en el cuarto.

-La sujetare- afirmó.

-No tienes que hacerlo, puedo apañármelas solo.

He venido ayudar- insistió ella colocándose junto el.

Draco sintió entonces la misma opresión en el pecho que lo atenazaba siempre que ella estaba cerca de el. Se negó a plantarse lo que podía significar. Si se detenía a prestar atención a sus sentimientos hacia Hermione en aquel momento, nunca haría lo que habían ido hacer allí.

Saco su cincel de su estuche de herramientas y abrió la tapa de uno de los barriles. Estaba vació, salvo por un poco de polvo blanco en el fondo.

-¿Qué es'? pregunto Hermione.

-Parece droga, así que es evidente que mi padre sabía que esta cámara existía.

Abrió los otros barriles. Todos estaban vacíos.

-Tu padre debía de emplear esta cámara como almacén.

-Seguramente por eso compro la casa. El único lugar que queda donde puede estar el dinero es en la caja fuerte.

No tenía un soporte para poder abrirla con facilidad, ni había tiempo para intentar averiguar la combinación. Draco le puso el silenciador a su pistola.

-Dame la linterna, regresa a la biblioteca y aléjate de la estantería- le dijo a Hermione.

-No podrás ver a menos que yo sujete la linterna.

-Ya me apañare. Tengo que disparar al cerrojo y no quiero arriesgarme a que rebote alguna bala y te de.

-¿Y que pasa contigo?

-Alguien tiene que apretar el gatillo.

Hermione salio lentamente pero Draco espero a que ella estuvo fuera de peligro para disparar. Necesito tres disparos antes de que el cerrojo saltara y el pudiera abrir la puerta.

Hermione entro corriendo en la cámara. Draco se aparto y dejo que ella echara el primer vistazo a lo que había en el interior.

-Son cuaderno de notas, solo cuadernos. Anuncio ella con un hilo de voz.

Draco maldijo en voz baja. Su mayor oportunidad de encontrar el dinero acababa de irse por el desagüe.

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo el mientras guardaba la pistola en su funda.

Aun tenían que buscar en el resto de la casa, aunque las posibilidades de encontrar el dinero eran infinitas. El lo había sabido cuando habían llegado, pero los barriles y la caja de caudales habían despertado sus expectativas y entonces la frustración era aun mayor.

-¿Por qué no nos llevamos algunos cuadernos?- sugirió Hermione.

Draco hojeo uno. Contenían nombres, fechas, lugares.

-No podemos llevarnos todos en la moto, pero un par si que caben en el comportamiento bajo el asiento.

Draco comprobó que las fechas iban en un orden cronológico, así que tomo los dos cuadernos mas recientes. Aunque no creía que fuera a interesarle mucho lo que contenían. En los últimos quince años, había aprendido mas cosas de su padre por otra gente que en los veintidós que había vivido con el. Y ninguna de ellas era buena.

Sin embargo los recuerdos que el tenia de su padre estaban llenos de amor y de afecto. Cuando el amor lo llenaba tanto a uno y luego lo abandonaba, era mucho mas duro. Y el había sufrido ese revés dos veces: A pesar de eso, seguía sin poder verla sufrir, como en aquel momento. Ella se había instalado en su corazón para siempre.

* * *

Kelly estaba enferma muy enferma. Había vomitado al menos tres veces en la última hora y se sentía como si fuera hacerlo de nuevo en cualquier instante. Se incorporo en la cama y se preparo para salir corriendo al baño si comenzaban las arcadas de nuevo. Cara Chata por fin había tenido piedad de ella y la había quitado las esposas. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba en condiciones de escapar.

La habían trasladado del salón a un pequeño dormitorio que cerraban con llave y que tenia un pequeño baño adentro. Sobre su cama se encontraba la única ventana de la estancia, que además estaba tapiada con unos tablones de madera.

Cara Chata estaba en el salón con Rico y Blaise. Habían estado hablando y riendo como si aquello fuera una divertida aventura para ellos. Kelly deseo realizar una fabulosa evasión. Una vez había leído un libro donde un chico al que habían secuestrado subía al ático de la casa y luego saltaba al suelo desde el tejado. Había logrado huir, pero esas cosas solo sucedían en los libros. En la vida real, seguramente se habría roto una pierna o la cabeza al hacerlo. Aun así, ella había comprobado si podía subir al tejado, pero era imposible.

Sintió el estomago revuelto de nuevo. Se encamino hacia el baño por si acaso. Los hombres estaban hablando a voz en grito en la otra habitación, aunque en ese momento no reían. Blaise estaba gritando y maldiciendo. Su vocabulario no era muy delicado que se dijera.

A Kelly se le pasaron las nauseas. Se detuvo en la puerta e intento mirar a través del ojo de la cerradura. No se veía nada, así que acerco la oreja a la rendija de la puerta por si captaba algo de lo que hablaban sus secuestradores. No se oía muy bien, pero estaban hablado de ella y del hombre que ellos decían que era su padre. El era quien iba a entregarles el dinero.

Pero con quien habían hablado por teléfono era con su madre. Ella misma había hablado con su madre.

-Draco nunca arriesgaría la vida de su hija. Entregara el dinero. Le dejaremos que se inquiete un poco más para que sepa que no es el quien manda en esto. Además tengo un par de asuntos de los que ocuparme antes de abandonar este país para siempre.

A Kelly le dieron arcadas y corrió al baño. Su padre se llamaba Brad Stevens, ella tenía su foto en su dormitorio. Su madre no le mentiría sobre eso.

* * *

La reunión para discutir el secuestro de Kelly comenzó a las nueve en punto de la mañana. Estaban Harry, al agente Rudy Gravier y el detective Marcus Bienvenu de la brigada de menores desaparecidos de la policía de Londres. Estaban en uno de los despachos del cuartel general de la policía de Londres.

Gravier tenía una carpeta de un centímetro de grueso sobre Draco y otra aun mas gruesa sobre Blaise. Bienvenu llevaba un puro sin encender en la boca y tenia un cuaderno lleno de notas delante de el. Harry había acudido con la manos vacías, pero sabia todos los datos de memoria, llevaba el caso desde el primer momento.

-Cuando la madre rompe todo contacto con la policía y se escapa con un recluso fugitivo, debemos pensar que tiene algo que ver con el secuestro- señalo Gravier.

Bienvenu se cruzo de piernas y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo lo tendré en cuenta, pero aun no puedo llegar a esa conclusión.

-Ella no esta metida en el secuestro- replico Harry- esta muy asustada y Draco Malfoy ha logrado convencerla de que el es la mejor persona para rescatar a su hija sana y salva.

-Si ella esta colgada de ese tipo¿Por qué estaba en su programa de protección?- pregunto Gravier.

-Estuvo en el lugar de los hechos la noche de la masacre y testifico contra Draco y Blaise Malfoy. Esperábamos que la mafia quisiera vengarse, cosa que hicieron. Al poco de establecerse en su nueva casa, alguien lanzo una bomba dentro de la casa por la noche. Eso ayudo a fingir su muerte y su entierro, que nosotros creímos que habían sido convincentes hasta esta semana. Todo eso debe de estar en sus notas.

Harry se reclino en el respaldo de su asiento y estudio a Gravier.

-¿Y cual es su teoría?

-Mi teoría es que Janice Stevens antes Hermione Granger, sabe que Draco Malfoy es el primo de Blaise y que se ha fugado de la cárcel. Y aun así se ha puesto de su parte. Si esto fuera un autentico secuestro, no creo que hiciera eso.

-Hay otro pequeño asunto- intervino Bienvenu- yo no he visto ninguna prueba de que Draco Malfoy sea el padre de la chica secuestrada.

-Janice me confeso que el era su padre- replico Harry.

-Eso es fiarse de su palabra- le recordó Gravier.

-Yo la creo.

-Podemos seguir así todo el día, andando en círculos pero sin llegar nada- comento Bienvenu- hablare claro: esta es mí cuidad y no quiero que tengamos una joven turista muerta. No me mire así señor Potter, no soy tan frió como parece. Me preocupa la chica, pero también tengo que considerar el resto de repercusiones.

-¿Y entonces como propone que manejemos este asunto?- pregunto Gravier.

Bienvenu se quito el puro de la boca.

-Quiero que sigamos los procedimientos habituales.

-Los procedimientos habituales suelen contar con los padres del niño desaparecido cooperen con la policía- le recordó Gravier- y nosotros no tenemos eso.

Harry asintió y miro a Gravier.

-¿Y como cree usted que deberíamos manejar este asunto?

Un joven agente abrió la puerta.

-Acabamos de recibir un fax para el alguacil Harry Potter.

-Soy yo. Dámelo, gracias- dijo Harry y leyó el papel.

_Un varón blanco de diecisiete años ha sido encontrado muerto de múltiples puñaladas en un parque a tres manzanas de donde viven las Stevens. Un testigo vino a __comisaría a las ocho y media de la mañana después de leer la noticia sobre Draco Malfoy en el periódico. Asegura que vio a Draco huir del parque el día que fue encontrado el cuerpo del joven._

La noticia conmociono a Harry. Hermione estaba tan convencida de que Draco tenia autentico interés en proteger a su hija que el mimo estaba empezando a creer que quizás fuera cierto.

Les contó la noticia a los demás y se desato una nueva discusión.

-¿Saben algo del paradero de Blaise?- pregunto Harry.

-No, pero seguimos buscándolo- respondió Bienvenu.

La reunión continuo, pero para Harry la autentica bomba ya había explotado. No podía esperar a salir de allí e intentar localizar a Hermione por teléfono. Si Draco se enteraba de que le buscaban en Paris por asesinato, podía tener un ataque de ira y hacer cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa.

* * *

Hermione se removió inquieta en la cama y agarro el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Se restregó los ojos y volvió a mirar la hora para asegurarse de que lo que había visto era cierto. Eran las diez y diez de la mañana. Alargo la mano buscando el teléfono, pero no estaba en la mesilla. Se le encogió en el estomago. ¿Y se Blaise había telefoneado y ellos no se habían enterado¿Y si…?

_Tranquila, mujer. Piensa. ¿Cuándo lo viste por última vez¿Dónde lo dejaste? _Se rodó y al rodar en la cama oyó que el móvil caía al suelo. Y entonces recordó: antes de dormirse lo había agarrado con ambas manos sobre su pecho y debía haberse quedado allí.

Draco y ella habían regresado a la cabaña al amanecer. Exhaustos física y emocionalmente, se habían quedado dormidos a los pocos segundos de tumbarse. Draco había sacado un colchón al porche trasero y ella había dormido en el único dormitorio. Gracias a Theodoro tenían sabanas limpias y almohadas mudillas.

Comprobó el teléfono para asegurarse de que no había llamadas perdidas. Como las había, fue al cuarto de baño y se lavo las manos y la cara con agua fría. Cuando salio. El aroma a café le atrajo hasta la cocina. Se sirvió una taza y fue a buscar a Draco.

Era extraño que quisiera verlo. De todas las personas del mundo, el era el ultimo con el que habría esperado contar en un momento así.

Los recuerdos tan conmovedores y agridulces que le habían asaltado la noche anterior volvieron a acosarla. Ella había estado profundamente enamorada de el. Pero en realidad había estado enamorada de un hombre que no existía. Aunque eso ya no importaba. Lo único importante era Kelly.

Salio a la cabaña. El sol brillaba en el cielo creando hermosos reflejos en el pantano. Hermione paso junto a la moto, se detuvo y abrió el sillín. Los dos cuadernos estaban dentro. Los agarro y fue a una tumbona que había junto a los altísimos ciprés. Se sentó y abrió uno de los cuadernos. Solo contenía fechas y notas acerca de los acontecimientos o las decisiones del día.

_Presión a Billy Jake._

_Pago a Linskey de la policía de Londres._

_No mas tratos con el Glasgow Club hasta que terminen de pagar._

_Instalando micrófono oculto en el coche de Blaise para comprobar los informes de que es desleal._

¿Quién hubiera dicho que la mafia conservaba un registro de sus actuaciones?

Un sobre salio del cuaderno y cayo sobre su regazo. Hermione lo asió. Estaba lacrado y tenía el nombre escrito de Draco en el centro, escrito con la misma letra pequeña y cuidada d los cuadernos.

Hermione examino el sobre de arriba a abajo. En circunstancias normales, ni siquiera se plantaría lo que le estaba rondando por la cabeza en aquel momento. Pero no se encontraba en circunstancias normales. Pero no se encontraba en circunstancias normales.

Miro hacia la cabaña. No había señal de Draco. Respiro hondo y abrió el sobre. La carta tenía escrita la fecha en la parte superior y al final había una cuidada firma. La había escrito el padre de Draco el día que había sido asesinado.

_A mi hijo Draco a quien quiero con todo mi corazón:_

_Si todo sale como esta previsto, cuando leas esta carta, Lucius Malfoy ya no existirá. Pero no te aflijas, estaré sano y salvo y me pondré en contacto contigo en cuanto me sea posible._

_Se que nunca me has aprobado ni a mi ni mis actividades, pero he hecho lo que creía que tenía que hacer: seguir las huellas de mi padre y de mi abuelo. Ahora me marcho porque ha llegado el momento. Hombres mas jóvenes me derribaran del trono si me quedo. Prefiero marcharme mientras estor en lo más alto, y me iré como un hombre muy rico._

_He depositado un millón de dólares en una cuenta a tu nombre en las islas Caimán. El nombre del banco y el número de cuenta están mas abajo. Espero que esto te compense algo de dolor y la vergüenza que te he causado._

_Y para limpiar mi conciencia en lo que a ti respecta, tengo que hacerte una confesión más: Blaise no es tu primo, es tu medio hermano. Tu madre nunca me perdono esa indiscreción. Espero tú si lo hagas, pero incluso aunque no puedas, me pareció que deberías saber la verdad._

_Esta letra esta escrita con amor, pero no con arrepentimiento. He hecho lo que me parecía correcto para mi. Tu debes hacer lo mismo._

_Te quiero, _

_Papá._

Hermione se sintió conmocionada y aliviada la mismo tiempo. Draco nunca había estado metido en la mafia. Había dicho la verdad en el juicio pero nadie lo había creído, ni siquiera ella.

Hermione volvió a meter la carta en el sobre. Si el había dicho la verdad respecto a eso, seguramente había dicho la verdad al asegurar que no había matado a su padre.

Ella había testificado en su contra y eso había ayudado a enviarlo a prisión¿Quién podía culparlo de odiarla? Y, sin embargo, allí estaba el, arriesgándose por una hija que ella nunca le había dado la oportunidad de conocer.

Cuando todo aquello terminara, ella iba a tener que replantarse muchas cosas. Cuando aquello terminara y Kelly estuviera sana y salva, por supuesto. Y ojalà que fuera de pronto.

Quizás Draco no era el monstruo que las pruebas del juicio habían sugerido que era, pero Blaise si lo era. Y Kelly estaba en sus manos.

**Notas de la autora:**

_Hola a todos!!!!!!!_

_Mis padres no me castigaron (Dios que buenos padres me dista, gracias, gracias) y ese es el motivo de esta rápida actualización_

_¡Draco es el niño bueno de la familia Malfoy! Y Hermione ya lo descubrió y ahora parece tener cargos de conciencia (y saben que me da gusto que los tenga) que tal la carta de Lucius sigue siendo el malo, cruel y despiadado como lo es en su verdadero mundo, pero aun así quiere a su hijo. Kelly ya empieza a preguntarse si su madre le dijo la verdad acerca de su padre. No falta mucho para que se le revele la verdad._

_gracias a las personitas que se toman la molestia de dejar sus comentarios. E__n verdad me hacen sentir muy bien. MIL GRACIAS_

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._


	11. Chapter 11

**Testigo Enamorado**

**Capitulo 11**

Hermione encontró a Draco en la cocina, sentado en la mesa con un cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

Ella le dejo la carta junto al cuaderno.

-Se ha caído de uno de los cuadernos que encontramos en la caja fuerte. Es para ti.

A Draco se le fueron tensando los músculos del rostro y del cuello según leía.

-Medios hermanos- dijo al terminar, escupiendo las palabras.

-¿Lo sospechaste alguna vez?

-No, pero ahora que lo pienso, debería haberlo hecho- contesto el guardando la carta en el sobre- nunca se menciono al supuesto hermano de mi padre, salvo para decir que murió en un accidente de coche junto con su esposa y que por eso Blaise vino a vivir con nosotros.

-¿Qué edad tenias cuando eso sucedió?

-Seis años. Estaba emocionado porque iba atener alguien con quien jugar. Pero la emoción no duro mucho. Blaise era dos años mayor que yo y se metía conmigo todo el rato. Me alegre mucho cuando, un año después. Mi madre y yo nos mudamos a otra casa. Yo estaba harto de Blaise y de las continuas discusiones entre mis padres.

-¿Tu madre no murió de cáncer?

-Si, justo el verano siguiente. Entonces tuve que volver a vivir con mi padre y Blaise- respondió el y se puso de pie- estaré fuera. Ven a buscarme si llama Blaise.

Hermione estaba muy sorprendida por la reacción de Draco. Lo único que le importaba era Blaise. No solo no le había afectado que su padre le hubiera dejado un millón de dólares, además parecía darle igual que esa carta pudiera limpiar su nombre y evitar volver a ingresar a prisión.

Hermione decidió ir tras el.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Pero no acerca de la carta.

Ella decidió ignorar su respuesta y lo siguió medio corriendo para mantenerse a su ritmo mientras se adentraban en el bosque de cipreses que había junto al lago.

-¿Que te pasa? La carta es como un indulto para ti. Deja muy claro que no tenias ninguna conexión con la mafia.

El se detuvo y se giro hacia ella. Su mirada era tan intensa que Hermione se asusto.

-Tu no me creíste cuando dije eso ante el jurado y sin embargo te crees una carta que has encontrado en ese mugriento cuaderno.

-Todas las pruebas del juicio indicaban que…

-¿Puedes ahorrarme los detalles, Hermione? Me conozco de memoria las pruebas.

El la llamo por su antiguo nombre y ella no le corrigió. Se sentía Hermione de nuevo, sentada en la sala de juicio y deseando que alguna bala la hubiera alcanzado la fatídica noche. Había perdido a su madre y a Draco. Estaba enfadada, desesperada y con el corazón roto. Lo único que le había hecho seguir adelante había sido su hija, saber que la pequeña dependía de ella.

-Yo estaba confundida, Draco. Esos asesinatos, la horrible conversación sobre asesinos, drogas…- se disculpo ella intentado contener las lagrimas- tenia que responder a las preguntas y estaba bajo juramento. Además lo único que dije fue que cuando saque la cabeza de las cortinas te vi disparar la ametralladora que tenias en las manos.

-Hiciste más que simplemente responder a preguntas. Tu asco hacia a mi era tan palpable como si lo llevaras tatuado en la frente. No solo no me ofreciste que pudiera ver a mi hija, además negaste que fuera mí. Ni siquiera te atreviste a mirarme a los ojos mientras yo luchaba por mi vida.

El dolor de el le llago muy dentro a Hermione, tan real como había sido el suyo propio. Ella le había juzgado y condenado igual que había hecho el jurado. Pero su traición era mayor porque los miembros del jurado no lo conocían igual que ella. Ellos no habían bailado con el a la luz de la luna, no habían experimentado sus besos, no habían hecho el amor con el.

No habían llevado en su vientre a su hija.

Las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos y le bañaron las mejillas.

-Cometí un error, Draco, lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

El seguía rígido como una estatua, fulminándola con la mirada.

-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Creíste lo mismo que todos los demás. ¿Y por que no ibas hacerlo? Yo era el hijo de mi padre.

-Tu no lo mataste, ahora lo se, incluso aunque lo hubieras odiado, no podrías haberlo matado.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?

-La forma en la que quieres a una hija que en realidad aun no conoces. La forma en que estas a mi lado, aunque yo no estuve junto a ti cuando tu lo necesites.

-No me conviertas en un héroe, Hermione. Yo no mate a mi padre, pero desde que fui un adolescente sabia que el estaba involucrado en actividades ilegales. Y aun sabiéndolo te arrastré a mi mundo.

-Tú no me arrastraste a nada, Draco, yo me metí de cabeza. Tu me llegaste al corazón y yo me enamore…

El le tapo la boca con un dedo…

-No sigas, Hermione, por favor.

-Es algo que debería haberte dicho hace quince años.

-Pero no lo hiciste y decirlo ahora solo me hará mas difícil el volver a estar encerrado en la cárcel. Dejamos las cosas como estaban.

-No puedes volver a prisión. La carta dice que eres inocente de cualquier relación con la mafia. Eso significa que la mitad de lo que presento el fiscal era erróneo. Ahora tienen que creerte. Tienen que concederte el indulto.

-Una carta escrita por mi padre no será suficiente ante un tribunal. Tuve mi juicio y me declararon culpable fin de la historia.

Hermione no podía creerse que el fuera a darse por vencido tan pronto, sobre todo cuando tenia tanto por lo que luchar.

-Tienes un millón de dólares. Puedes contratar al mejor abogado que el dinero pueda pagar.

-¿Podemos dejar el asunto?

-No. Si no lo haces por ti, piensa en Kelly.

-Esto es por Kelly- dijo el y se le partió la voz- ella cree que su padre fue un héroe, esta orgulloso de el. No voy a cambiárselo por un padre que es un delincuente y un fugitivo. No le haré tener que cargar con el apellido Malfoy.

-Podrías escaparte a las islas Caimán, tienes un millón de dólares esperándote allí. Pero en lugar de eso, estas aquí en Londres, luchando por la vida de tu hija. Su padre es un héroe Draco, y tu eres mas que un apellido- le aseguro ella y se lanzo en sus brazos.

Tras la conmoción inicial, el la abrazo y la apretó fuertemente contra si. Aunque no era igual que quince años atrás en el jardín. La felicidad de entonces era ansiedad en ese momento y la pasión se había cambiado por un abrumador temor por Kelly. Pero ella se agarro fuertemente a el y absorbió su fuerza.

Regresaron a la cabaña agarrados de la mano. Ninguno dijo nada en el trayecto. Cuando todo aquello terminara tendría que airear algunos detalles, probar que el era inocente y darse un tiempo para conocer el uno al otro de nuevo. Quizás su historia no funcionara de nuevo, pero al menos le darían una oportunidad.

* * *

Blaise se sentó en el coche de Rico y comprobó su lista. A última hora de la tarde, todos sus asuntos estarían perfectamente cerrados. Los papeles estarían es su lugar, el avión charter esperándolo y los asesinatos fundamentales liquidados.

Entonces el regresaría a la vieja cabaña del rió donde tenían secuestrada a Kelly. Ella seria el cebo. Hermione y Draco acudirían a su trampa sin problemas. El los mataría uno por uno, empezando por Kelly. Matar a Draco seria el mayor placer.

Y la venganza seria aun mas dulce gracias a los cinco millones de dólares.

* * *

Hermione dio respingo cuando sonó su móvil. Convencida de que seria Blaise. Pero era Harry.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el nada mas oír su voz.

-No estaré bien hasta que Kelly no este a mi lado de nuevo. Dime que tienes noticias.

-Tengo noticias… todas malas. Pero no te asustes, no son respecto a Kelly.

Hermione escucho conmocionada a Harry mientras hablaba del joven al que habían matado en el parque cerca de su casa y el testigo que sostenía que había visto a Draco allí el mismo día del asesinato.

-Quizás Draco estuviera en el parque, pero el no mato a nadie- aseguro Hermione- y tampoco mato a su padre. No debería haber ido a la cárcel.

-Lo que dices es una locura, Herminio, y lo sabes.

-Tengo una prueba de su inocencia.

-¿Y donde has conseguido esa prueba?

Ella no podía decírselo. Si lo hacia, la policía vigilaría la casa de los Malfoy, y quizás Draco y ella tuvieran que visitarla alguna vez mas.

-Me cayó en el regazo- contesto ella, ciñéndose todo lo posible a la realidad pero sin desvelar nada.

-Entonces fue Draco quien lo puso ahí.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. Ella no había considerado esa posibilidad. Pero Draco no sabia que existía la cámara secreta donde estaban los cuadernos. Y había sido ella quien había sugerido que los sacaran de allí.

Habían escuchado a Harry y al fiscal antes. Habían permitido que lo convencieran de que Draco era un asesino. Pero ellos estaban equivocados. Y ella también se había equivocado.

Escucho pasos detrás de ella. Se giro y vio a Draco acercándosele.

-Estas tratando con un mentiroso psicópata- insistió Harry- ni siquiera el detector de mentiras del juicio logro atraparlo.

-Porque estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Me pregunto que te he hecho para lavarte el cerebro tan rápidamente.

-Nadie me ha lavado el cerebro. Tengo la mente mas clara que nunca.

-Estas corriendo un gran riesgo.

-A lo mejor es hora de que lo haga. Tengo que irme, Harry. Si sabes algo de Kelly, lo que sea, llámame.

-Sabes que lo haré.

-Claro. Tu también.

Ella todavía confiaba en Harry, pero no esperaba que encontrara a Kelly. Blaise quería salirse con la suya y, si había alguien capaz de detenerlo, ese era Draco. Y, cuando lo hiciera ella estaría a su lado.

* * *

Harry se quedo de pie en el pasillo de la comisaría, atónito ante la reacción de Hermione a las últimas noticias. Incluso cuando solo era una jovencita embarazada y asustada había tomado mejores decisiones que aquella. De alguna forma, Draco se la había ganado.

Lo cual significaba que eran el y los otros policías los que tenían que encontrar a Kelly. Necesitaban una pista, y rápido. Cada hora que pasaba tras el rapto de un menor, las oportunidades de encontrarlo disminuían significativamente.

En esos días como aquel, odiaba su trabajo. Y a pesar de eso, no se veía dejándolo ni aunque si vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

Kelly se movió para poder ver mejor la televisión. Normalmente no le gustaban esos programas de policías, pero Cara Chata era demasiado terco para cambiar de canal, aunque realmente no estaba prestando atención a las imágenes. La única razón por la que habían llevado la televisión portátil al dormitorio de Kelly era porque estaba demasiado enfermo para entrar en su habitación a soltarle las esposas cada vez que tenía que ir al baño.

En ese momento el estaba tumbado en la alfombra, despatarrado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre un armario. De vez en cuando emitía un gemido, se ponía de pie y corría al aseo para vomitar, como le había sucedido a ella el día anterior.

Kelly creía que se había puesto enferma porque estaba asustada, pero como Cara Chata tenia los mismos síntomas que ella, debía ser un virus de esos que duraban veinticuatro horas.

Ella no estaba en plena forma, pero se sentía mejor que el día anterior y mejor que como se sentía Cara Chata en aquel momento. Rico y Blaise no estaban enfermos, al menos no lo estaban cuando se habían marchado. Kelly deseo que no volvieran nunca. Cara Chata era terco pero los otros dos eran malvados.

No la habían golpeado ni nada por el estilo, pero se habían reído cuando se había quejado de las esposas y habían dicho cosas odiosas sobre ella y su madre.

Intento pensar en algo agradable, como que estarían haciendo sus amigas en aquel momento, pero eso la hizo sentir aun peor. Ese día iban a recorrer el rió en autentico barco a vapor y ella nunca se había subido a uno.

El día siguiente era la competición de natación a ahí si que la echarían de menos. Aunque no tanto como su madre, de eso estaba segura. Su madre se asustaba a la mínima, así que debía de estar absolutamente aterrada a esas alturas. Por teléfono había sonado muy preocupada.

Por fin Cara Chata cambio al canal y puso las noticias.

-A puesto que te gustaría la MTV si le dieras una oportunidad- intento persuadirlo ella.

-¿Por qué no te calas de una vez?

Le saco la lengua, pero atenta a que no la viera. El se levanto de un salto y corrió al aseo de nuevo. Por ella podría no volver nunca. Kelly, se removía en la cama, ahueco la almohada con la mano libre y se sentó en la cama lo mejor que pudo. Se mano izquierda seguía enganchada al cabecero de la cama.

-Una joven de Paris sigue desaparecida después de que la secuestraran del aseo de un restaurante en el barrio francés el domingo.

Kelly se quedo inmóvil y presto atención a la televisión. Estaban hablando de ella. Y estaban mostrando su foto. Era la foto del colegio, en la que estaba horrible, pero era ella al fin y al cabo.

La policía cree que el secuestrador puede ser Draco Malfoy, que se fugo de la cárcel a principios de semana bajo circunstancias muy extrañas.

Pues la policía se equivocaba, pensó Kelly.

No le extrañaba que aun no la hubieran encontrado.

-Inténtelo con Cara Chata, Rico y Blaise- le espeto a la televisión.

-Si ven a este hombre, avisen a la policía inmediatamente. No se acerquen a el, va armado y es peligroso.

¡Increíble! Ese hombre no era Draco Malfoy, era Draco Black. El amigo de su padre, no su padre.

Incluso sus captores pensaban que ella era una Malfoy. ¿Cómo habían podido liarse tanto las cosas? Ella no podía ser quien ellos creía que era. Pero estaban diciéndolo en la noticias y los periodistas no solían inventarse las cosas.

Eso significaba que un delincuente fugado de la cárcel, armado y peligroso había dormido en su casa y la había acompañado hasta el parque aquella noche. Podría haberle cortado el cuello o disparado, ella había visto la pistola guardada bajo la camisa.

Pero el no le había parecido ni mucho menos tan aterrador ni malvado como sus secuestradores. Kelly volvió ahuecar la almohada y forcejeo con las esposas. Tenia que soltarse. Tenia que salir de allí.

-¿Es que no vas a estarte quieta? Estoy muriéndome aquí adentro.

Ella deseo que fuera cierto. Pero el no iba a morirse, así que tenia que pensar una forma de escapar de allí. Espero hasta que el salio del baño, pálido como un fantasma, y se tumbo en la alfombra.

-Tengo que ir al baño- comento entonces ella.

-No pienso levantarme. Tendrás que aguantarte.

-No puedo aguantarme, tengo que ir.

El gruño.

-Si no me deas ir aquí va oler muy mal. Blaise se pondrá furioso por hacerme ensuciar el lugar.

-De acuerdo, ya basta. Pero deja de gimotear- dijo el poniéndose de pie lentamente y atravesando la habitación como si cada paso fuera una lucha.

-No tienes porque sujetarme con la esposas- dijo ella- no voy a ninguna parte. La puerta esta cerrada con llave y las llaves están en tu poder.

En cuanto el la soltó, Kelly fue al baño rápidamente. En realidad no necesitaba ir, solo quería quitarse las esposas. Sin ellas, sentía que controlaba la situación un poco más.

Su mejor oportunidad para escapar era ese momento, allí solo estaban Cara Chata y ella y el estaba tan enfermo que apenas podía caminar.

Kelly se apoyo en la pared del aseo y estudio la estancia en busca de algo que pudiera usar como arma. No había espejo, lo habían quitado. Pero tenía que haber algo.

Abrió ligeramente la puerta. Cara Chata no se movió, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Para cuando ella regreso a la cama, el volvió a meterse en el baño. Lo oyó vomitar de nuevo.

Kelly se sentó en la cama como antes. Quizás si se colocaba las esposas alrededor de las muñecas como si estuvieran cerradas, Cara Chata no recordaría que no se las había puesto. Así, si ella veía la oportunidad, podría agarrar algo y golpearlo en la cabeza. Algo como el televisor portátil. Eso lo dejaría inconsciente.

¿Por qué esperar? Podía hacerlo en aquel momento. Lo único que tenia que hacer era lanzarle el televisor a la cabeza cuando saliera del baño.

Kelly se bajo de la cama de nuevo. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que creía que iba a salírsele del pecho mientras desenchufaba el cable de corriente del televisor y agarraba el aparato. Pesaba más de lo que había imaginado. Lo subió por encima de su cabeza y perdió el equilibrio; se tambaleo y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo.

La puerta del aseo se abrió. Kelly tenía el televisor en las manos. Era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

-¿Pero que…?

Cara Chata arremetió contra ella y ella le estampo el televisor en la cabeza todo lo fuerte que pudo. El cayó al suelo. Kelly, comenzó a correr, pero el le sujeto el tobillo izquierdo. Había un charco de sangre bajo su cabeza, pera la sujetaba con fuerza. Aunque se soltara, pensó ella, no podría ir a ningún lado a menos que lograra la llave de la puerta que el tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Kelly levanto el pie derecho y le golpeo el brazo que le tenia sujeta. El la soltó. Tosía, tenia los ojos en blanco y estaba bañado en sangre.

Ella necesitaba la llave del bolsillo pero le asustaba terriblemente acercarse a el y buscarla, no fuera a despertarse como sucedía en las películas de terror.

De pronto, oyó que un coche se detenía junto a la casa. Rico o Blaise. O quizás ambos, estaban de regreso. No podría escapara sin que ellos la vieran. Y ellos no solo la esposarían a la cama, no cuando vieran a Cara Chata sangrando de aquella manera. Quizás incluso estaba muerto.

Kelly miro la ventana tapada con tablones.

Antes de poder cambiar de opinión, agarro el televisor y lo lanzo contra ella. El cristal se hizo añicos y las tablas se partieron. Se veía la luz del sol a través de la abertura, pero el agujero era demasiado pequeño para poder pasar a través.

Oyó que se cerraba la puerta principal de la casa. Agarro el televisor de nuevo y esa vez cuando lo lanzo, atravesó los tablones y acabo en el suelo del exterior. Ella se lanzo a través del agujero, cayo sobre su trasero y salio corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

No había ninguna casa alrededor a la que pedir ayuda, solo una pista y al final de ella un dique. Kelly corrió hacia allí y luego se dirigió al rió. Miro alrededor pero no había ningún lugar donde esconderse. Allí no había nada mas que hierbajos y agua pantanosa de un rió tan ancho.

Si se quedaba allí la encontrarían, pero si saltaba al rió seguramente seria arrastrada por las corrientes y se ahogaría. Eso era lo que el taxista había dicho.

Kelly deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar junto a se madre.

* * *

Rico se dedico a buscarla por la carretera. Blaise se dirigió hacia el dique con un rifle y una pistola automática, preparada para lo que tuviera que hacer.

Estaba sin aliento cuando llego a lo más alto del dique. Sin aliento y furioso. El miso había matado a Cara Chata por dejar escapar a la chica si ella no lo hubiera hecho ya.

Se llevo la mano a la frente a modo de visera y miro alrededor. No la veía, pero había un rastro como si alguien se hubiera escurrido y hubiera caído por la colina. Le resultaba difícil creer que se había liberado de Cara Chata solo para escapar hacia el rió, pero no la veía por allí. Quizás no se había dado cuenta de que llegara a lo alto de la colina, no tendría lugar donde esconderse.

Blaise estudio detenidamente los alrededores y recorrió parte del dique lentamente por si captaba algún movimiento entre la alta hierba. Examinaría cada pulgada de terreno si era necesario.

Una serpiente paso raptando justo delante de el. Un par de pájaros volaron por encima de su cabeza y aterrizaron en las orillas del rió. Y justo a lado había una mancha de color. Blaise camino un poco mas hasta que pudo verla mejor. Era Kelly, acurrucada como un enorme huevo de Pascua esperando a ser encontrado.

Comenzó a descender por el dique pero ello lo vio y corrió hacia la orilla. La chica iba a lanzarse al rió.

No podía permitírselo. Se apoyo el rifle en el hombro y apunto.

**Notas de la autora:**

_Hola a todos!!_

_Ay que nervios sentí mientras escribía este capitulo, Blaise si que tomo enserio el juego del gato y el ratón (y pensar que me divertía ese juego de niña…ahhh la infancia… bueno regresando a la historia) que pasara ahora. ¿Pudo Kelly saltar al lago antes de que le llegara el disparo de Blaise? O ¿no¿Y ahora que se escapado Kelly con que chantajeara ahora a Draco y Hermione¿Los dejara en paz o seguirá en su papel de cazador? (pero bueno en esta historia quien no intenta jugar el rol del cazador)._

_En fin espero y hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo._

_Nuevamente agradezco a los lectores que han tomado la molestia de dejar sus comentarios. En serio me hace sentir muy bien. Muchas gracias._

_Sigan dejando sus reviews._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Testigo Enamorado**

**Capitulo 12**

Volvieron a disparar. Kelly tomo aire profundamente y le se lanzo al agua. Se quedo bajo superficie, nadando con la corriente, esperando alejarse lo más posible de sus secuestradores antes de salir a tomar aire.

Ella no sabia si había sido Rico o Blaise quien había disparado, o quizás los dos. Lo único que sabía era que no podía permitir que la atraparan. Antes habían sido relativamente amables con ella, pero no lo serian cuando vieran lo que ella le había hecho a Cara Chata.

Si intentaba atravesar el rió y no lo lograba, se ahogaría, pensó. Incluso si llegaba a la orilla opuesta, quizás seguiría al alcance de los disparos. No tenia idea de hasta donde podían llegar las balas. Era mejor quedarse cerca de la orilla y dejarse llevar por la corriente.

Le ardían los pulmones. Saco la cabeza rápidamente fuera del agua, tomo aire y volvió a sumergirse. Era una de las nadadoras más fuertes del equipo y siempre se le había dado bien bucear. Practicaba por diversión, no esperaba que ese día eso pudiera salvarle la vida.

La siguiente vez que saco la cabeza del agua, observo a su alrededor en busca de algún signo de un barca o alguien distinto a sus secuestradores en algún lugar del dique. Pero no había nadie. Entonces comenzó a nada intentando ignorar el dolor de sus brazos y piernas. Continúo nadando hasta que el cuerpo ya no le respondía. No tenia ninguna noción de cuanta distancia había recorrido, pero sabia que estaba llegando a su límite físico. Tenia que acercarse a la orilla mientras aun tenia fuerzas para llegar.

No había oído disparos en un buen rato, eso tenía que ser una buena señal. Empezó a hacerse ilusiones. Quizás si que lograra escapar.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la orilla cuando sintió que se debilitaba y una corriente la absorbía hacia el centro del rió. "_Ve con ella, no contra ella" _se recordó. Intento nadar con la corriente, pero estaba demasiado cansada para moverse. El rió la llevaba a voluntad.

Kelly se asusto de verdad. ¿Y si nunca volvía a ver a su madre? No debería haberle dicho que la odiaba. No era cierto, la amaba.

Y entonces tan rápidamente como la habían atrapado, la corriente la expulso hacia la orilla. Se deslizo un trecho por el barro cerca del borde, intentando detenerse con los pies y las rodillas. Por fin, se agarro al tronco de un árbol que se extendía sobre el agua y se quedo allí hasta que recupero el aliento y pudo arrastrarse hacia tierra firma.

Le invadió el alivio hasta que examino atentamente el dique. En su estado de agotamiento, se le hacia una pequeña montaña. Intento ponerse de pie, pero las piernas no le respondieron y se cayo al suelo.

Necesitaba unos pocos segundos para recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas. Solo unos segundos. Se acurruco sobre un lado en posición fatal y apoyo la cabeza en las manos a modo de almohada.

No podía quedarse allí mucho tiempo. El sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte. Cerro los ojos y pensó en su madre y en sus amigos… y en un barco de vapor recorriendo las aguas del famoso rió.

Blaise aviso a Rico a voces y luego se acerco al lugar desde donde Kelly se había lanzado al agua. estùpida muchacha. El la necesitaba viva, no muerta, pero no podía arriesgarse a que se le escapara. Si ella llegaba hasta la orilla, el no tendría otra opción mas que matarla. Examino la superficie con la vista esperando el memento en que ella sacara la cabeza para tomar aire.

Intentaba captar movimiento, pero el rió estaba demasiado agitado para ver algo por debajo de la superficie. ¿Por qué no veía la cabeza de ella saliendo a por aire? Empezó a entrarle pánico. Había esperado quince años a ponerle las manos encima a ese dinero y no iba a perderlo por una joven delgaducha con mas valor que sentido común.

Ella tenía que respirar en algún momento pero no había señales de ella. Ni una maldita señal.

-¿Dónde esta?- le pregunto Rico a voces mientras bajaba desde el alto del dique.

-En el rió.

-¿Se ha ahogado o le has disparado?

-Quizás ambas cosas. Le he disparado a las piernas. No se si le habré dado. Pero no la he visto desde entonces.

-Aunque no le hayas dado, ella nunca llegara a la otra orilla- afirmo Rico como si así se solucionara todo.

-¡No la quiero muerta!- rugió Blaise y pronuncio unas cuantas maldiciones.

-Tendrás que convencer a Draco de que no esta muerta.

-Pero quizás no lo este y entonces si que fracasara el plan. Si ella lo lograra a la policía antes de que nosotros consigamos el dinero y nos marchamo del país, me buscarían por secuestro. Y a ti también.

-¿Y que hacemos?- pregunto Rico, mucho mas preocupado al darse cuenta del alcance de la situación.

-Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que lo haga otra persona. Puedes olvidarse de que haya intentando llegar a la otra orilla. Si lo hubiera hecho, llegara lejos. Si sigue viva, la encontraremos.

Y el realmente esperaba que estuviera viva. Comenzó a correr por la embarrada orilla mientras observaba el agua y la tierra buscando alguna señal de ella. Estaba más desesperado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que Draco ganara de nuevo.

Draco se sentó a la mesa frente a Hermione e intento comer, pero estaba demasiado agitado por la cercanía de ella como para tener hambre ni ganas de comer el sándwich de jamón y queso. Cuando ella se había lanzado a sus brazos, los recuerdos se habían apoderado de su cuerpo y de su mente. Y en ese momento todo, los buenos, los malos, los desagradables y los sublimes, intentaban imponerse sobre los otros.

Después del juicio, el había intentado odiarla. A veces le había funcionado durante algunas horas, pero entonces había recordado la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos y el deseo había sido tan intenso que casi lo había matado. Con el tiempo debería de haber perdido fuerza, pero no había sido así.

Los días en la cárcel eran soportables. Pero las noches habían sido un puro infierno. Ella aparecía en todos sus sueños, siempre con el mismo vestido blanco que llevaba la noche en el que la había visto por primera vez, bailando sola bajo la luz de la luna.

En sus sueños ella nunca hablaba, solo se deslizaba entre sus brazos y lo besaba en la boca. Algunas veces sus besos eran increíblemente dulces, su cuerpo calido y flexible, otras veces, sus besos sabían más amargos y su cuerpo parecía esculpido en hielo. Pero de cualquier forma, el se despertaba erecto y ansiando abrazarla. Se le secaba la boca y le costaba respirar.

Hermione le había preguntado que había sido lo peor de estar e la cárcel y el le había contestado que los barrotes. Le había mentido: lo peor había sido saber que nunca volvería a tenerla en sus brazos.

El quería creer que, cuando todo aquello terminara, seria un hombre libre y los dos podrían seguir adelante con sus vidas como si los últimos quince años no hubieran sucedido nunca. Pero sabía que eso era imposible. El seguía siendo un Malfoy, era una maldición que nunca cesaría. Su madre había intentado rescatarle de ella, pero había regresado para absorberlo. Su pasado lo acosaría allá donde fuera.

El no podía salvarle de aquello, pero si podía, e iba a hacerlo, salvar a su hija y a Hermione.

Antes de volver a la cárcel, se desharía de Blaise, de la manera que fuera.

Observo a Hermione exprimir una rodaja de limón en su te y echarla luego dentro.

-¿Crees que Blaise que es tu hermanastro?- le pregunto ella mientras revolvía la bebida con el hielo.

-Estoy casi seguro, sobre después de haber pensado sobre algunos de los comentarios que me hacia.

-¿Qué tipo de comentarios?

-Solía provocarme constantemente diciendo que me creía importante porque era hijo de Lucius Malfoy. El decía que el era duro como mi padre y yo débil como mi madre. Me odio desde el momento en que vino a vivir con nosotros y hacia todo lo que podía para atormentarme.

-Debía de estar muy resentido contigo.

-Sin duda, y tenia un gusto por la violencia que no era normal en cualquier niño un poco travieso. Una vez creí que me mataba.

-¿Qué edad tenias?

-Unos diez años y era mucho mas menudo que Blaise. El fingió que quería jugar conmigo a las peleas, como hacíamos siempre, pero me tumbo en el suelo y me apretó la rodilla sobre el cuello. Me desmaye antes de que el me soltara.

-¿Y tu padre que hizo?

-No estaba en casa, casi nunca estaba. Siempre nos vigilaba una niñera, pero ninguna duraba mucho tiempo. Nadie quería soportar a Blaise, yo creo que le tenían miedo. Nadie le reprendió nunca excepto el guardaespaldas de papá, Tom Riddle. El intento disciplinarlo a base de golpes con el cinturón. Pero eso solo hizo que Blaise me odiara aun más.

-Eso explica por que aunque estaba bajo juramento, mintió para implicarte en las actividades de la mafia. Debió de sentir un gran placer cuando te escapaste de la cárcel- comento Hermione- si no llegaras hacerlo, hubiera tenido que esperar años para ver el dinero.

-Sin duda- reconoció Draco- sobre todo, desde que el tribunal de la condicional rechazo mi petición para salir antes.

-¿Y por que a el si se la dieron y a ti no? Los dos estaban acusados de lo mismo.

-No les gusto que yo insistiera en mi versión de que era inocente en lugar de decir que me arrepentía de mis crímenes. El psiquiatra interpreto esa negación como que yo aceptaba la realidad y me inventaba las cosas. Y la comisión de la junta condicional dejo que no me había reformado.

-En los juicios, creí que Blaise y tu se librarían de la cárcel si declaraban que lo habían hecho en defensa propia.

-Podríamos haberlo dicho si Blaise no hubiera disparado a dos de los miembros del cartel cuando estaban a punto de huir por la puerta, o si no hubieran encontrado balas del arma que yo llevaba en las manos en el corazón de mi padre.

La mente de Draco volvió a la noche en que su mundo había saltado patas arriba. Recordaba todo con tanta claridad como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior, sobre todo porque lo habían repasado cientos de veces intentando encontrarle sentido.

El nunca había creído la historia de Blaise de que había acudido a la llamada de Lucius Malfoy para protegerlo si la negociación con los del cartel se ponía difícil. Pero tampoco había encontrado pruebas para demostrar lo contrario. Si eso se le añadía la carta de su padre en la que la que decía que esa noche desaparecería para siempre, todo parecía mucho más confuso.

Draco dio otro mordisco a su sándwich y lo mastico lentamente mientras recordaba lo que el sabia con certeza de esa noche. Esa tarde, el había hecho su ultimo examen final, se había tomado una cerveza de despedida con sus amigos y luego se había ido a casa. Estaba entusiasmado por haber terminado la universidad. Le habían ofrecido un puesto en la empresa de uno de los arquitectos de la zona y esa noche iba a anunciarle a su padre que se iba de la casa. Con ello no estaba apartando a su progenitor de su vida, pero quería que su padre supiera sin lugar a dudas que el no quería formar parte del crimen organizado.

Había planeado pasar el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche con Hermione. Tenia mucho que contarle, principalmente que la amaba y que quería casarse con ella. Sabia que ella era muy joven, pero esperaría todo lo que ella deseara, incluso hasta que terminara la universidad.

Acababa de meterse en la ducha cuando escucho el tiroteó. Salio a toda prisa del baño y se puso los vaqueros sobre el cuerpo aun mojado, sin preocuparse de ponerse una camisa ni unos zapatos, y se lanzo escaleras abajo. A medio camino se dio cuenta que iba a meterse en una batalla desarmado.

Entonces vio a un hombre dirigirse tambaleante hacia las escaleras con una herida en el pecho. Subió un par de peldaños y se desplomo muerto.

Draco le quito la ametralladora y se fue corriendo al salón donde estaba la pelea.

Cuando llego no quedaba nadie en pie salvo Blaise y el último de los miembros del cartel. Los dos dispararon. La bala dirigida a Blaise solo le rozo el brazo, pero Blaise disparo muchas veces seguidas y le metió cuatro balas en el pecho a su oponente.

Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar el torrente de sangre y entonces vio moverse algo por el rabillo del ojo. Se giro justo a tiempo para ver que uno de los hombres a los que el había dado por muerto empuñaba una pistola y le apuntaba.

Draco disparo primero y el hombre se desplomo muerto. Eso era lo que Hermione había visto. Con lo que había aprendido últimamente, Draco se pregunto si Blaise habría intentado matarlo a el si la policía no hubiera llegado en ese momento.

-Mi madre iba a dejar esa noche el trabajo de criada- comento Hermione, que también estaba reviviendo los acontecimientos- Antes de que tuviera ocasión de hacerlo, Tom Riddle le hizo ir a la casa para que le ayudara con algo, momentos antes de que yo entrara buscándola.

-¿Era algo habitual que la requirieran fuera del horario de trabajo?

-No, mi madre estaba siempre yendo a la casa para hacer lo que fuera por tu padre o por Riddle. Lo que no logro entender es ha donde se escapo cuando comenzó el tiroteo, ya que cuando yo entre a la casa no la encontré.

Draco no sabía la respuesta. Solo agradecía que Riddle hubiera tenido la prevención de empujar a Hermione tras las cortinas del salón antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Nunca comprendí como llego la policía tan rápido- señalo ella- una vez que empezó el tiroteo todo pareció suceder muy deprisa.

-Dijeron que estaban por el barrio- respondió Draco.

Pero coincidía con Hermione, la secuencia temporal no encajaba. El tiroteo, la llegada de la policía, la desaparición del dinero y de la madre de Hermione…todo había sucedido en unos minutos.

En el juicio de Draco habían reproducido una grabación de la llamada a la policía. Era la voz de la madre de Hermione desde uno de los teléfonos de la casa principal. El no recordaba las palabras exactas, pero decía algo que había armas automática y que mucha gente iba a morir.

Draco miro por la ventana. Había oscurecido. Su agresión creció. No podía soportar más tiempo sin hacer nada mientras Kelly estaba en peligro. Tenia que actuar.

-Me gustaría regresara a la casa una vez mas- comento.

¿Y si llama Blaise?

-Entonces lo dejaremos todo y haremos lo que sea para recuperar a Kelly.

-No se donde mas podríamos buscar el dinero.

-Esta la casa de servicio- sugirió el.

Ella aparto su plato, aunque apenas había probado el bocadillo.

-Se que sigues pensando que mi madre se llevo el dinero, Draco, pero no lo hizo. Ella no era una ladrona.

-Simplemente me gustaría echar un vistazo.

Hermione desvió la mirada. El no quería hacerle mas daño del que ya había sufrido, pero si no lograba rescatar a Kelly con vida, Hermione sufriría mucho más.

-Entonces vayamos- dijo ella poniéndose de pie- y no se te ocurra sugerirme que me quede atrás.

Unas nubes negras habían aparecido en el cielo y los relámpagos iluminaban todo de cuando en cuando, amenazando con una repentina tormenta de verano, mientras Hermione y Draco recorrían las carreteras secundarias camino de la mansión Malfoy. Hermione se temía que empezaría en cualquier momento y los empaparía antes de alcanzaran la ciudad. Afortunadamente no fue así, aunque caería dentro de poco, pensó ella mientras esperaba a que Draco abriera la puerta de la casa de servicio.

Kelly odiaba las tormentas. Cuando era pequeña estada acudía corriendo acurrucarse contra ella en cuanto sonaba el primer trueno. De adolescente ya no lo hacia, pero se inquietaba igualmente.

Hermione toco el bolsillo donde había metido el teléfono. Lo había puesto en modo vibración antes de salir de la cabaña, para sentirlo si llamaban en medio del ruido de la moto.

Draco abrió la puerta y entro en la casa. Hermione dudo hasta que un relámpago pareció apuntarle. Resonó un potente trueno y comenzaron a caer gruesas gotas de lluvia.

-Al menos aquí estaremos secos- comento Draco mientras iluminaba el interior con la linterna.

El suelo estaba polvoriento y había bastantes telarañas en las esquinas y la vieja lámpara del techo. Hermione se estremeció, pero no del aspecto de la casa. La última vez que había visto a su madre con vida había sido en aquella habitación y acababa de decirle que estaba embarazada de Draco.

El le agarro la mano.

-Este no es el momento para resucitar fantasmas- le dijo como si percibiera que estaba hundiéndose en el pasado.

La mayoría de los muebles ya no estaban, pero la mesa de roble y las sillas seguían estando en el salón-comedor. En la pared había una lámina de dos niños cruzando un puente acompañados de un ángel. Su madre había colgado esa lámina el día que se habían mudado aquella casa. Habían sido un de los pocos objetos que habían llevado con ellas de su vida anterior. La casa ya estaba amueblada con objetos mejores de lo que ellas tenían. Su madre había vendido su antiguo mobiliario por cincuenta euros.

Draco rasgo una de las mayores telas de araña.

-¿Tu madre guardaba lago en el desván?

-No lo creo. No teníamos nada que guardar. Ni siquiera recuerdo que hubiera un desván.

-Yo tampoco se si lo hay- confeso Draco- se me ocurrió ya que este lugar en principio era un cobertizo para carruajes, quizás hubiera un altillo donde antes guardaran el heno y la paja. Recuerdas algo que pudiera ser una entrada o una escalera pagable.

-Había una trampilla en el dormitorio de mi armario. Nunca tire de la cadena que tiraba d ella, así que no se si hay una escalera.

-¿No crees que ya buscaron allí cuando registraron la casa?

-Estoy seguro de que si, pero a lo mejor se olvidaron de algo. Me gustaría echarle un vistazo. Tú no tienes porque subir.

He llegado hasta aquí, subiré a ver que hay.

Hermione condujo a Draco al pequeño dormitorio. Ya no tenia cama, ni tocador, ni la mesa que a ella tanto le gustaba. Incluso las tapas de pino que cubrían el suelo habían desaparecido, dejando al descubierto el suelo original de piedra. El gozne superior de la puerta del armario se había caído y daba a toda la estancia un aspecto de mayor abandono.

Draco abrió la puerta completamente y dirigió el haz de luz de la linterna a la parte superior del armario. No tenia estanterías, ni las barras de colgar las perchas ni la trampilla que ella recordaba. Solo estaba el hueco, suficientemente grande para una persona pudiera atravesarlo.

-Necesito algo para alcanzar la trampilla- comento Draco.

-¿Por qué no me dejas que me suba a tus hombros primero? puedo echar un vistazo rápido.

-Buena idea.

Ella se subió a sus hombros y el la sujeto por la cintura y le paso la linterna.

-Solo echa un vistazo, no te subas.

-Crèeme, no pienso hacerlo.

A Hermione casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al iluminar con la linterna y ver una enorme rata paseándose por una viga. En cuanto vio la luz el animal se escabullo. Lo mismo hicieron al menos una docena de cucarachas y una se dirigió directamente a la mano en la que ella estaba apoyada.

Hermione no logro ahogar del todo el grito que salio.

-Solo era una cucaracha- explico antes de que Draco la bajara.

-Me alegro de que solo fuera eso. ¿Hay algo más?

-Todavía estoy examinando el lugar. Es una especie de desván. El techo esta suspendido debajo de el.

-El techo seguramente fue añadido cuando transformaron el cobertizo en una casa para el servicio- apunto Draco- ¿Hay alguna caja, maleta o similar?

-No, pero hay una montura y unos arreos y cosas así. Y una pila de tela que podrían ser sabanas.

-¿Algo mas?

-Miles de arañas y al menos un odioso escorpión.

Hermione dirigió la luz hacia la pared opuesta intentando no dar respingos cada vez que veía algún movimiento. Estaba haciéndolo bastante bien hasta que algo se soltó de la esquina del desván y voló hacia ella. Draco agarro fuertemente de la cintura, la sentó en el suelo y empuño su pistola.

-Tranquilo- le detuvo ella con voz temblorosa- creo que solo era un murciélago.

-Tengo que encontrar algo a lo que subirme, si no es de aquí será de la casa principal- le dijo Draco- quiero saber exactamente que hay ahí.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera de la casita, la que estaba más próxima a la mansión. La misma puerta por la que su madre había salido refunfuñando la noche en la que Riddle la había llamado, la noche en que ya no había regresado.

Hermione corrió hasta Draco y lo sujeto del brazo.

-Vàmonos de aquí, Draco, por favor. Salgamos de aquí y regresamos a la cabaña junto al pantano.

-No podemos conducir con esta tormenta.

-Si que podemos. Este lugar esta maldito, puedo sentirlo. Ha visto la muerte y la vera de nuevo. Se que lo hará.

-La casa solo es un montón de madera y piedra. No puede hacernos daño- dijo el abrazándola.

Ella se agarro fuertemente a el. Su mente racional le decía que el tenia razón, pero a premonición de que iba a hacer mas muertes era tan potente que apenas podía respirar.

Estaba tan aterrada que apenas asintió la vibración del teléfono contra su cadera. Draco le quito el teléfono de las manos y gruño un saludo. Lo único que recibió como respuesta calambrazo.

-No te oigo bien- dijo.

_-Tiempo… dinero… Kelly._

A pesar de que oía muy mal, Draco reconoció la voz.

-No se te entiende nada, Blaise.

La conexión se corto y Draco murmuro una sarta de maldiciones. El teléfono vibro de nuevo y esa vez el no se molesto en saludar.

-Dejémonos de juegos Blaise. Si quieres el dinero ven a por el ahora o haré una bonita hoguera con el.

_-No lo harás si quieres recuperar a tu hija con vida._

-¿Dónde esta ella?

_-Esta escondida por precaución, deseosa de ver a su madre y esperando a que tu me des el dinero._

-Dime en que lugar.

_-Antes unas condiciones: Hermione vendrá contigo, no es negociable. Toma el dinero y dirigíos a Algiers. Les llamare en media hora con el lugar exacto. No avises a la policía. Si veo alguna señal de ellos, matare a Kelly y seguiré conduciendo. Te aseguro que no dudare en hacerlo._

-No habrá policía. Pero si intentas traicionarme, serás tu quien se lleva la bala.

_-En media hora a partir de ahora en Algiers. Esta ahí con el dinero o Kelly morirá._

**Notas de la autora:**

_¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!_

_Que emoción cada vez se acerca más el final. Me muero de nervios._

_Bueno aquí esta la continuación de la historia. Las cosas se complican ¿Caerán el la trampa de Blaise o Kelly hará un repentino acto heroico de aparición? Y que tal, tenemos a una Hermione Granger que se dedica a predecir el futuro (la profesora Trelawney estará contenta con ella). ¿Blaise se saldrá con la suya? ¿Y de donde sacara Draco los cinco millones de dólares?_

_Gracias a por los reviews que me han dejado._

_Sigan dejando sus comentarios._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Besos._

_Celebraint O. D._


	13. Chapter 13

**Testigo Enamorado**

**Capitulo 13**

Kelly grito conforme las agujas le pinchaban en el rostro y los brazos.

-¡Paren, por favor¡No tenia intención de hacerle daño!

La tierra tembló debajo de ella y el arma disparo tan cerca de su cara que las chispas la cegaron. Abrió los ojos. No había nadie con ella, estaba sola. Se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a correr. Se escurrió y se cayó al suelo, pero volvió a levantarse y continuo subiendo la colina.

Las armas volvieron a disparar, parecían truenos. Kelly grito y ya no pudo parar de gritar.

* * *

Dean peleo con el cierre del sujetador de Pansy. No comprendía por que ella se lo ponía cuando sabia que el terminaría quitándoselo si se detenían a besuquearse. Y siempre se detenían a besuquearse. El no permitiría que una pequeña tormenta se lo impidiera.

Pansy dio un respingo justo cuando el había logrado saltar el maldito enganche.

-¿Has oído eso?- pregunto ella.

-No he oído nada.

-Escucha, ahí esta de nuevo. Parece el grito de una mujer.

El escucho. Parecía un grito, pero no había nadie por allí.

-Seguramente seria un gato asustado por la tormenta.

-A mi no me suena a un gato.

-Olvídalo no es nada- dijo el colocando su mano sobre el seno derecho de ella y acariciándole el pezón suavemente para excitarla.

Los gritos empezaron de nuevo y esa vez sonaron mas cerca y mas fuertes. El empezaba a asustarse también. Ella le aparto la mano y se bajo la blusa.

-Alguien tiene problemas. Tenemos que hacer algo.

El encendió el motor. Lo que iban hacer era salir de allí. Ella agarro el volante.

-No podemos marcharnos. Alguien esta herido, tenemos que ayudarle.

-¿Estas loca? Estamos a kilómetros de cualquier casa. Nadie debería estar ahí fuera con esta tormenta.

Metió la primera y antes de quitar el freno de mano, un relámpago ilumino la silueta de una mujer de pie en lo alto del dique. Era una joven.

Pansy abrió la puerta del coche y se bajo. El no la siguió, pero tampoco podía marcharse sin ella. Bajo la ventanilla y le grito que regresara el coche. Una ráfaga de viento hizo que la lluvia le empapara la cara y también las fundas de los asientos del coche de su padre. Genial, con eso no volvería a dejarle el coche en una temporada.

Encendió las luces de cruce para ver mejor lo que estaba sucediendo. Pansy casi había llegado hasta la chica cuando ella se resbalo y comenzó a caer cuesta abajo. Pansy la sujeto por la camiseta, la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la condujo al coche.

El gimió. Aquello era lo ultimo que necesitaba en una tarde en la que se suponía estaba en casa de un amigo recibiendo una clase particular. Pero no podía quedarse allí parado. Se bajo del coche y acudió a ayudar. Si alguien estaba persiguiendo a la chica, cuanto antes se marcharan de allí, mejor. Agarro a la chica por debajo de las axilas.

-Deja tu peso sobre mí- le dijo.

-Gracias.

Miro hacia atrás pero no había nadie.

-¿Te has caído de una barca o algo así?

-No, me he escapado de unos hombres que me tenía secuestrada. He nadado todo lo que he podido para alejarme de ellos. No recuerdo que ha pasado después. Supongo que me he desmayado.

-¿Te han secuestrado?

-Si. Estaba en el aseo de un restaurante y un bruto llamado rico interrumpió por la ventana y me agarro.

A Dean eso le sonó familiar. Había oído a su madre y a su a hermana hablar de ello aquella misma tarde.

-Eres la chica esa de Paris ¿verdad? La que tiene un padre que se ha escapado de la cárcel…

-El no es mi padre. Lo han liado todo.

Ella parecía atontada. O bien era a causa del cansancio de la huida o bien esos hombres esos hombres había estado haciendo cosas detestables con ella.

Y el no quería tener que vérselas con esos tipos.

-Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí- dijo el casi empujándola dentro del coche.

Pansy se subió en el asiento del copiloto y saco su teléfono móvil.

-Voy a avisar a la policía.

-Espera. Antes tenemos que pensar un poco- la detuvo el.

-¿Qué hay que pensar?

-Esos tipos son unos asesinos profesionales. No queremos que vengan a por nosotros- respondió el pisando a fondo el acelerador y levantando el barro y gravilla mientras se dirigía a la carretera- quizás deberíamos llevarla a un hipermercado o algo así y soltarla allí.

-Yo no voy hacer eso. Esta empapada- replico Pansy.

-Bueno deja un momento el teléfono, y dame un minuto para que piense ¿de acuerdo?

-Tu solo piensas en ti mismo. Llevémonos a mi casa, luego tu podrás irte con tus padres y esconderte bajo las sabanas.

-No estoy preocupado por mi, solo pensaba en ti.

-Bueno pues piensa en ella. Es la que ha estado secuestrada.

La chica apoyo la cabeza contra la ventanilla.

-Estoy bien. Déjenme en cualquier lugar donde haya gente y alguien me ayudara a llamar a la policía.

-Te llevaremos a casa de Pansy- respondió el.

Total sus amigos iban a enterarse de aquello de todas formas. Y no había nada de malo en ser precavido. Esos tipos de la mafia lo tiraban a uno al rió como si nada.

-¿Cómo has escapado de ellos?- pregunto el.

-Creo que he matado a uno.

Dios santo, aquello era peor de lo que el creía.

Pansy se giro hacia la chica.

-No te preocupes mis padres sabrán que hacer.

-Necesito telefonear a mi madre.

-Claro. ¿Cuál es su número? Lo marcare por ti.

La chica le dijo el número a Pansy.

-No hay señal. Aquí no hay mucha cobertura. Llamaras desde mi casa.

La chica no dijo nada. El esperaba que no se hubiera desmayado de nuevo. Miro por el retrovisor y la vio acurrucada como si estuviera helada. Pobre chica. Parecía de la misma edad que su hermana. Encendió la calefacción, aunque en el coche ya hacia suficiente calor.

-Apuesto a que su madre estará preocupadísima- comento Pansy- creerá que somos unos héroes por haber rescatado a su hija.

Héroes, a el le gusto eso.

-Quizás nos den una recompensa y todo.

Bien pensado, aquello podía resultar ser algo bueno, siempre y cuando los secuestradores no fueran detrás de ellos.

* * *

Era la llamada de teléfono que Hermione había suplicado desde comienzo del rapto de Kelly. Pero después de que Blaise hubiera llamado, ella estaba más aterrada que nuca en su vida.

Draco estaba intentando fingir que tenía confianza, pero sabia que en parte estaba haciendo por ella. Blaise quería un rescate de cinco millones de dólares, cantidad de ellos no tenían. Y, por muy malvado que fuera, no era estùpido. No iba a meterse en una trampa ni a entregar a Kelly sin pelear.

Comprendió que Draco no quisiera que la policía colaborara con ellos. Sus experiencias con las fuerzas del orden no le habían inspirado precisamente confianza y Blaise quería un rescate de cinco millones de dólares, cantidad que ellos no tenían. Y, por muy malvado que fuera, no era estùpido. No iba a meterse en una trampa ni a entregar a Kelly sin pelear.

Comprendió que Draco no quisiera que la policía colaborara con ellos. Sus experiencias con las fuerzas del orden no habían inspirado precisamente confianza y Blaise además había insistido en que no quería que la policía involucrada en aquello. Ella lo comprendía, pero seguía estando asustada.

-¿Seguro que no quieres llamar a Harry?- le pregunto.

-Segura. Cuanta mas gente haya metida en esto, mas posibilidades hay de que algo salga mal.

-Ya esta saliendo mal. Blaise cree vas a presentarte con el dinero del rescate.

Draco enfundo su pistola y tomo a Hermione de las manos.

-No me metería en esto yo solo si estuviera convencido de que es la mejor manera de rescatar a Kelly. Tienes que confiar en mí.

-Lo hago pero…

Hermione respiro hondo. Derrumbándose en aquel momento era lo peor que podía hacer. Creer en el seria más fácil si no existieran tantas variables en su contra.

-¿No seria mas seguro si nos presentamos al intercambio en un coche?

-¿Nos?- pregunto el mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Yo voy contigo.

-Ni hablar.

-Soy la madre de Kelly. Debo estar ahí.

-El que tú estés allí solo hará que la situación sea más inestable aun. Y arriesgarte a que te maten no va ayudar a Kelly.

-El te odia, Draco. ¿Cómo sabes que no esta conduciéndote a un lugar oscuro y aislado para…?

Para matarlo, pensó ella y soltó el aire pesadamente. Eso era justamente lo que Blaise estaba haciendo. El no solo quería el dinero, además quería vengarse de Draco por ser el hijo reconocido y mimado.

-Te matara, Draco. Te quitara el dinero y luego te matara y también a Kelly.

-Quizás ese sea su plan, pero no tiene por que ser lo que suceda.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque yo soy mas listo que el. Y porque la pobreza apesta. El necesita el dinero. Yo no tengo cinco millones, pero tengo uno y es mas de lo que el tiene.

-Si estas hablando del millón de dólares que tu padre te lego, no lo tienes. Esta en un banco en las islas Caimán.

-Mejor así. El tendrá que marcharse del país para conseguir el dinero y no podrá regresar o lo arrestaran por secuestro.

-¿Creerá que la carta es autentica?

-Por supuesto. Se lo creerá y eso lo sacara de quicio. Yo tengo un millón y el no tiene nada. Quedarse con el millón le hará muy feliz porque sentirá que esta superándome.

Podía funcionar, Draco conocía a Blaise mejor que nadie.

-Necesitaras mi móvil para que Blaise pueda ponerse en contacto contigo- comento ella ofreciéndoselo.

El lo tomo y se lo guardo en el bolsillo de la cazadora.

-Pudo llevarte a casa de Thomas si quieres, vive a pocas manzanas de aquí.

-No, no quiero estar con extraños.

-Entonces te llevara al hotel y estarás con amigos.

Ella se lo pensó, pero no le apetecía charlar con la señorita Radcliff y las niñas. Harían como si supieran lo que ella estaba sintiendo, pero nadie podía saberlo a menos que hubiera estado en la misma situación.

-Preferiría quedarme aquí- dijo tímidamente- si cambio de opinión, saldré a la calle y tomare un taxi hasta el hotel.

-No quiero que te quedes…

Ella levanto una mano a modo de protesta.

-Tú vas hacer lo que tienes que hacer, Draco, y yo intento comprenderlo. Por favor, haz lo mismo conmigo.

El se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que es lo justo.

Era evidente que a el no le gustaba la idea.

Pero para ella era lago más que querer estar a solas. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, quería esperarlo a el y a Kelly en el lugar donde había conocido a Draco por vez primera. La casa guardaba terror, pera también amor y una parte muy importante de Draco y ella.

Lo acompaño a la puerta. Seguía lloviendo pero no tan fuerte como antes. El la observo como si estuviera memorizando cada línea de su rostro. Ella se acerco a el y el ala abrazo con fuerza.

-Eres una madre fabulosa- susurro el- la mejor que podría haber escogido para criar a mi hija.

La soltó y comenzó a alejarse y entonces ella tuvo la aterradora sensación de que quizás no volvería a verlo nunca. Salio corriendo detrás de el y lo sujeto del brazo.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

El le aparto el cabello mojado de la cara.

-No me digas adiós. No quiero que te despidas de mí.

-No iba hacerlo. Quería que supieras que la noche de los asesinatos no acudí a la casa principal para hablar con mi madre. Fui allí para hablar contigo. No podía esperar ni un segundo mas para anunciarte que estaba embarazada de ti.

El la beso en la boca. Fue más que un beso, sus corazones se tocaron a través de sus labios. Y de pronto el se separo, se subió a la moto y se dirigió a rescatar a su hija.

* * *

Mientras recorría las calles empantanadas de la ciudad, Draco planeo su plan. Blaise se pondría furioso al verlo aparecer sin Hermione, pero por nada del mundo la llevaría con el. Salvar a Kelly ya era suficiente desafió, pero querer salvarlas a las dos supondría un milagro.

Era impresionante como le había salido bien las cosas a Blaise hasta el momento, empezando por su propia fuga, pensó el. Todo parecía tan casual que era como si estuviera planeado.

¡Maldición, por supuesto que estaba planeado! Un repartidor al que le daba un infarto, un vigilante distraído, un camión con la parte de carga cubierta… Tenía el sello de Blaise por todas partes. De Blaise y de Rico.

Se apostaba diez contra uno que tanto el repartidor como el vigilante habían sido sobornados o, más seguramente, habían visto amenazados a miembros de su familia. Así era como funcionaba la mafia antiguamente y Blaise había aprendido muy bien aquello métodos.

Draco nunca había hecho preguntas acerca de los negocios de su padre. Sabia mas de lo que le gustaría simplemente viviendo en la misma casa que el, y captando retazos de conversaciones, sobre todo lo que mantenían con Rico y Riddle.

Pero desde que era un niño, Blaise se había juntado con ellos lo máximo posible. Y cuando cumplió los dieciocho, ya los acompañaba en algunas visitas de negocios.

Blaise se alimentaba de la venganza, pero ni siquiera ella podía compararse con su avaricia. Y Draco estaba contando con esa avaricia para que su plan funcionara.

El dinero era la moneda del cambio, pero no hablaría de ello hasta que los tres estuvieran el un lugar donde estuviera seguro de que estaban solos. No negociaría hasta que supiera que podía proteger a Kelly.

Ya había escogido el lugar.

El teléfono vibro. Habían pasado menos de quince minutos desde la última llamada de Blaise. Draco se detuvo junto a la cerca y contesto el teléfono.

La voz que respondió a su sombrío saludo lo dejo estupefacto.

-¿Dónde esta mi madre?

-¿Kelly?

-Si, soy yo- respondió ella con cautela- ¿Quién es?

-Soy Draco. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué estas haciendo tu con el móvil de mi madre¿Dónde esta ella?

-Esta bien. O lo estará cuando vuelva a tenerte a su lado. Y eso va ha ser muy pronto.

-Me he escapado.

El tomo aire atónito. Aquello tenía que ser uno de los trucos sucios de Blaise.

-¿Cómo te has escapado?

-Rompí una ventana y salí por ella. Estaba tapada con tablones de madera, pero los rompí.

La esperanza comenzó a desterrar a la sospecha. Parecía entusiasmada.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Ya lo creo.

-¿Y cuando ha sido eso?

-Antes de que anocheciera. Luego he nadado lo mas lejos que he podido y después creo que me desmaye. Pero una pareja me ha encontrado y ahora estoy en la casa de la chica.

El hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el alivio lo inundaba. Blaise estaba marcándose un farol, no tenia a Kelly. Ella estaba a salvo. Por primera vez Draco se admitió a si mismo lo frágil y precario que era su plan para rescatar a Kelly.

-¿Puedo hablar con la gente con la que estas?

-Si. También quieren hablar con mi madre. Han avisado a la policía, pero aun no han llegado. ¿Puedo hablar con mi madre?

-No esta conmigo, pero no esta lejos. Te llamare en cuanto pueda ponerse al teléfono.

-Apuesto a que le dará algo cuando se entere de cómo me escape de esos matones.

-Apuesto a que si.

* * *

Hermione se había sentado junto a la ventana.

No esperaba que Draco y Kelly regresaran hasta dentro de por lo menos una hora, pero quería verlos en cuanto aparecieran a lo lejos.

Vio la luz de la moto incluso antes de oír el motor. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Era demasiado pronto para que regresaran. Algo iba mal. Salio a toda prisa de la casa y corrió hacia Draco. El apago el motor y le tendió el teléfono.

-Alguien quiere hablar contigo.

Ella dudo. Draco le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Son buenas noticias. Responde a la llamada.

Hermione agarro el teléfono con las manos temblorosas y se lo llevo a la oreja.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, mamà.

-¡Kelly!- exclamo ella y se agarro al manillar de la moto para no caerse al suelo- ¿Dónde estas, pequeña¿Estás bien?

-Me he escapado de los secuestradores. Y luego he tenido que meterme en el rió, no creerías lo sucia que esta el agua. Ahora estoy en casa de una chica bebiendo un refresco. Y la policía esta aquí y toso eso.

Hermione sintió que las piernas no la sujetaban.

Kelly estaba sana y salva. Y Draco también. Se acerco a el y se acurruco en sus brazos.

-Pareces muy contenta- comento ella intentando contener las lagrimas de la emoción- dime donde estas. Iré a buscarte.

-Creo que el señor Potter va a llevarme contigo. Esta aquí ahora y quiere hablarte.

-De acuerdo. Te quiero, Kelly. No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés bien.

-Yo también te quiero mamà.

Hermione apenas presto atención a las palabras de Harry y dudaba que le estuviera respondiendo de forma coherente.

-¿Puedes pasarme a Draco?- le pidió el agente.

-Claro.

El corazón le vibraba de alegría cuando le paso el teléfono a Draco. Ignorando la lluvia, elevo los brazos y comenzó a bailar, girando llena de felicidad. No se sentía tan libre desde que tenia dieciocho años y estaba enamorada y llena de sueños que quería convertir en realidad.

Y esa realidad le había llegado ya.

* * *

-Te llamare en cuanto sepa algo de Blaise.

-Te lo agradeceré, Draco. Pero sabes que esto no cambia nada. Seguimos teniendo que arrestarte.

-Lo se, me entregare sin armar escándalo. Solo necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Pide lo que quieras, aunque no estoy seguro de poder conseguírtelo. No tengo demasiada influencia con la policía de aquí.

-Déjame quedarme con Hermione hasta que llegues aquí con Kelly. Y luego déjame cinco minutos para poder despedirme de mi hija. Quizás no le diga que soy su padre, pero quiero tener la oportunidad de estar con ella y hablarle una ultima vez antes de volver a la cárcel.

-No te prometo nada.

Draco clavo sus ojos en Hermione mientras se bajaba de la moto y se acercaba a ella bajo la lluvia. Solo que no quería bailar con ella. No había tiempo para eso. La subió en sus brazos y la llevo al interior de la casa de servicio.

-Estamos empapados- dejo ella, cerrando la puerta de un puntapié.

-Me ocupare de eso.

Draco dejo la pistola y el teléfono sobre la mesa y luego beso a Hermione en la frente, en los ojos, en la punta de la nariz, mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la blusa torpemente.

Estaba tan nervioso como si fuera su primera vez, como cuando habían hecho el amor junto a las azaleas de flor, ocultos de la vista de todos salvo de la estatua griega del jardín. Eso había sido hacia una eternidad.

Hermione le ayudo con lo botones, se quito la camisa empapada y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones a el. Los dedos de ambos se encontraron y el le rozo un seno suavemente. El aparto las manos y le dejo a ella mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador y le bajaba los tirantes.

Hermione le abrió la camisa y junto sus senos desnudos contra la piel de Draco. El estaba absolutamente excitado, el hambre de quince años estaba explotando en su interior.

Tomo los senos de ella en sus manos y cubrió su boca con la suya. Necesitaba ir despacio, pero no podía atenuar mas la pasión que rugía dentro de el.

Hermione se separo ligeramente y sujeto el rostro de el entre sus manos.

-Intente olvidarte, Draco. Todos estos años intente sacarte de mi mente y de mi corazón. Pero no pude. No he podido dejar de quererte.

-A mi me ha sucedido lo mismo, cada noche. He tenido miles de sueños y siempre estabas tú.

El quería decirle mas cosas, pero todo era necesidad, deseo, pasión. Y amor…

Ella acerco sus manos a la cintura de el, le desabrocho los pantalones y se los bajo. Cuando el se hubo quitado las botas y los pantalones, ella estaba desnuda delante de el.

La levanto del suelo y ella le rodeo la cintura con las piernas. Draco sentía el corazón desbocado y la sangre ardiéndole en las venas. La atrajo hacia su erección. Ella hundió los dedos en su espalda y la boca en su cuello. El la penetro y creyó que iba a desmayarse al sentir como abrazaba su miembro duro. Comenzó a embestirla con rudeza y salvajismo. Ya no tenia por que contenerse, así que la abrazo fuertemente contra si y exploto dentro de ella.

Ella llego al orgasmo con el y grito de placer y de alivio.

Entonces ella apoyo los pies en el suelo, pero el no quería dejarla marchar. Necesitaba beber la sensación de aquel cuerpo, húmedo y pegajoso de hacer el amor, apretado contra el suyo. Necesitaba memorizar aquel sentimiento y la fragancia y el sabor de ella.

Lo necesitaría para sobrevivir cuando regresara a la cárcel.

-Te amo- susurro el- ocurra lo que ocurra, quiero que sepas que te amo.

-Yo también te amo. Y no va ocurrir nada, salvo que vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos, nosotros dos y nuestra hija.

El tiempo volaba. A el le encantaría volver a hacerle el amor y mas lentamente esa vez, para poder aprender que movimientos y caricias le gustaban a ella. Pero Blaise llamaría en cualquier momento. El quedaría con el en algún lugar y luego avisaría a Harry Potter para que arrestaran a Blaise. La policía acudiría al lugar de la cita con refuerzos y todo lo que necesitaran. Y no tendrían porque preocuparse de proteger a Kelly, y así Blaise no tendría ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

Ninguna oportunidad. ¿Por qué eso le resultaba tan difícil de creer?

* * *

Los padres de Dean estaban dormidos cuando el llego a la casa. Estuvo tentado a despertarlos, pero se ponían furiosos cuando el lo hacia porque se levantaban temprano para ir a trabajar.

No era ningún cobarde, pero se había asustado. La mayoría de los chicos que el conocía se habrían asustado. Incluso los policías habían alabado lo valientes que habían sido Pansy y el por haber recogido a una chica que estaba sola por el dique dando gritos, y mas cuando había oscurecido. Ni Pansy ni el habían confesado que habían acudido al lugar para besuquearse.

El padre de Pansy había dicho que el periódico regional, seguramente escribiría una noticia sobre su hija y el, y que seguramente los llamarían para acudir a algún programa de televisión. El se pondría su camiseta azul marino y los vaqueros de corte en la rodilla, así vestido parecería una estrella de rock.

Saco un refresco de la nevera y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Que bien que estaba de vacaciones. Así, si la televisión o la prensa lo requerían por la mañana, el estaría disponible.

¿Y si la policía se olvidaba de mencionarlos a Pansy y a el? Podía suceder y seria odioso. Quizás el debía de asegurarse de que no se les olvidara. Habían pedido a todo el mundo que no dijeran nada hasta que ellos dieran información a la prensa, pero seguro que lo hacían porque querían llevarse todo el merito. Seguramente acudirían con cámaras de televisión cuando llevaran a Kelly junto con su madre a la casa de los Malfoy.

Descolgó el teléfono, llamo a información y pidió el número de las cadenas de televisión locales. Iba a visarles a todas y después echaría a la lavadora la camiseta azul.

* * *

Blaise redujo la velocidad y luego giro en Franklin Avenue consumido por la furia. Tantos años planeando aquello y la insolente hija de Draco se lo había arruinado. Estaba seguro de que se había ahogado, de no ser así Rico o el la habrían encontrado. Aunque no habría sido fácil verla en la oscuridad, sobre todo con la tormenta.

Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y telefoneo a Rico.

-¿Has llegado ya?

-Aun no. Las calles están inundadas, tengo que ir despacio.

-Draco no permitiría que un poco de agua en la carretera lo detenga. Esta empeñado en…

-Espera un segundo. Llevo la radio encendida y están hablando de Kelly. Oh maldición

Blaise se puso rígido y el estomago se le encogió.

-¿Qué dicen de Kelly?

-Unos jóvenes la encontraron. La policía va a llevarla a la casa de servicio de los Malfoy para que se reúna con su madre.

-No estarás inventándote eso¿verdad?

-Demonios, no. Estamos en un lió, es un gran lió. Te dije que estábamos forzando demasiado las cosas. No debería haber dejado que me convencieras de meterme en esto.

La furia se apodero de Blaise. Sintió que perdía los estribos. Los cinco millones de dólares tenían que ser suyos. El había sido quien había estado junto a su padre siempre que lo había necesitado. Y Rico también. Se habían jugado el cuello por Lucius Malfoy muchas veces.

¿Y todo para que? Para que lo trataran como al hijo bastardo mientras Draco era el príncipe de la familia. Y peor aun: había visto como su madre se rebajaba al nivel de una golfa cada vez que Lucius quería un poco de acción entre las sabanas. Rico, también conocía la sensación, a su hermana también la habían usado.

Pero eso ya no sucedería nunca más. Draco iba a morir y también Hermione y su hija. El los mataría a todos mientras celebraban su pequeña reunión.

Se cobraría su venganza, al precio que fuera.

**

* * *

**

_¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!_

_Vaya ya no se que hacer, he pedido tantas disculpas cada vez que subo un capitulo, que deben de estar cansados ya de ellas, pero no importa. Nuevamente les pido una disculpa por el gran retraso de este nuevo capitulo._

_Me fui de vacaciones, así que no pude actualizar. Se que les había dicho que terminaría la historia antes de entrar al instituto, pero eso me va a ser imposible. Esta semana tengo una serie de trámites que hacer y el próximo lunes entrare al colegio. Pero no os asustéis, que la historia estará terminada antes de entrar a octubre. Así que tengo que ponerme las pilas. Deseadme suerte._

_Mil gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado._

_No olviden dejar sus reviews. _

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Besos._

_Celebraint O. D._


	14. Chapter 14

**Testigo Enamorado**

**Capitulo 14**

Aunque sabia que Kelly estaba a salvo, esperar la llamada de Belice inquietaba a Draco. Habían pasado cuarenta minutos, diez mas de los que Blaise había dicho. El retraso podía deberse a que estuviera esperando a que cesara la tormenta, pero la experiencia lo llevaba a pensar siempre en lo peor cuando se trataba de Blaise.

Draco había hablado por teléfono con Harry Potter con el jefe de la policía en Francia. Ellos se hacho cargo d la operación y le habían ordenado que no se saliera de las directrices que habían fijado. Estaba seguro de que tanto la mansión como la casa de servicio estaban vigiladas para asegurarse de ello. Aunque, como la mitad de las calles estaban inundadas, quizás por eso Harry y Kelly no habían llegado ahí todavía.

El odiaba quedarse fuera de aquello. Debería ser el quien tuviera el encuentro con Blaise, quien comprobaran que lo que lo detenían con cargos de secuestrador. Debería estar haciendo algo mas que quedarse esperando sentado, esperando a saber algo de Blaise; esperando a que Harry llevara a Kelly a la casa de servicio.

La lluvia había regresado y golpeaba las ventanas mientras que los truenos las hacia temblar con demasiada frecuencia. Theodoro había mantenido la propiedad lo mejor que había podido, y el no iba a quejarse de aquello. A veces incluso había tenido que vender algunos muebles para poder hacer las reparaciones oportunas.

Hermione no dejaba de moverse por la expectación. Era como si ella hubiera cobrado vida.

Se acerco a la ventana y contemplo la lluvia.

-Creí que ya estaría aquí.

-Estoy seguro de que la tormenta los esta retrasando. El tráfico siempre empeora cuando llueve.

-No se a que vendrá Harry, pero al menos debería tener unas de esas sirenas portátiles. Si volcara el coche con Kelly adentro lo matarías.

-¡Como me conoces!- dijo ella y se giro hacia el- sigo pensando en Blaise. No quería planteármelo demasiado mientras ella estaba en sus manos, pero ahora me pregunto si el tenia pensado liberarla.

Draco no se lo preguntaba, estaba seguro de que Blaise tenia pensado matarlos s los tres. Y el había urdido el plan para asegurarse de que eso no sucediera.

-Cuesta creer todo lo que ha ocurrido desde la noche en que Harry me llamo y me dijo que te habías escapado de la cárcel. Nunca me imagine que las cosas llegarían al punto en el que están.

-Tú resultas mucho más amigable esta noche de lo que estuviste entonces.

-No me negaras que era muy probable que te convirtieras en un héroe.

-Kelly es la única heroína aquí.

Una ráfaga de luz paso junto a la ventana. Hermione también la vio y corrió la puerta.

-Es Kelly, tiene que ser Harry con Kelly.

Cauteloso, Draco agarro la pistola que había dejado sobre la masa y siguió a Hermione a la puerta. En lugar de Harry y Kelly había dos policías uniformados con chubasqueros azules. Uno sujetaba una linterna y el otro empuñaba un arma. Ninguno de los dos sonrieron al mostrarles su placa.

El que empuñaba la pistola, un tal Percy, calvo su mirada en Draco.

-Necesito que me entregue su pistola, lentamente y sin movimientos bruscos, con el dedo lejos del gatillo y el cañón apuntando al techo.

Draco se quejo. No le importaba entregar su arma, lo que realmente le disgustaba era perder su libertad.

-Ahora ponga las manos contra la pared y separe las piernas.

-Eso no es necesario- intervino Hermione- ya le ha entregado su arma.

-Es un acto rutinario, señora.

Draco deseo que ella no tuviera que presenciar aquello, pero mejor que se produjera en aquel momento que cundo Kelly estuviera allí. Aunque ella nunca llegara a saber que era su padre, no quería que lo viera como un criminal.

-Llevo otra pistola en mi bota derecha- aviso el y espero a que el policía la encontrara.

-¿Alguna otra arma escondida?- pregunto el tal Percy quitándole la pistola de la bota.

-Puede llevarse las armas de el- dijo Hermione como si fuera l que estuviera al cargo.

-Solo hago mi trabajo señora, ahora tengo que pedirle que se haga a un lado- dijo el policía sacando unas esposas del cinturón.

Hermione se llevo las manos a la cadera.

-El esta cooperando con ustedes para encontrar al secuestrador.

-Lo comprendo, pero s un preso fugado. Tengo órdenes de esposarlo y retenerlo en el coche patrulla hasta que el inspector Potter llegue.

-Si van a meterme en un coche, entonces uno de ustedes deberá quedarse aquí- señalo Draco- la señora Stevens no debería quedarse sola.

-Mi compañero se quedara con ella aunque no esperamos que haya ningún problema- respondió el agente, le puso las esposas y lo condujo al coche.

-Supongo que les han avisado de que espero una llamada telefónica con información que necesita la policía- comento Draco.

-Soy consiente de eso.

-Entonces será mejor que me lleve el móvil- dijo el señalando la mesa.

Hermione agarro la mano de Draco.

-Hablare con Harry. Le diré lo de la carta y el lograra que te suelten. Entonces todos sabrán que eres inocente- dijo y lo beso en los labios.

Fue un beso fugaz, pero lo dejo destrozado.

-Cuídate y dale un abrazo a Kelly de mi parte.

-Te quiero. Grito ella mientras el policía se lo llevaba.

El no miro hacia atrás. Podía soportar la cárcel, a Blaise y casi todo lo que la vida quisiera ponerle delante. Pero no estaba seguro de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para despedirse de Hermione cuando quizás nunca mas volviera a tenerla en brazos.

Acababa de meterse en el coche patrulla cuando sonó el móvil.

-Si es su hombre, consiga todos lo detalles que pueda- dijo Percy.

Agarro el botón de contestar y acerco el aparato a la oreja de Draco.

-Soy Malfoy.

-Si, yo también.

Draco asintió para que Percy supiera que era Blaise.

-Dijiste treinta minutos- continuo Draco comportándose como lo habría hecho si Kelly hubiera estado con Blaise- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es solo que se lo que te gusta esperar. ¿Tienes mi dinero?

-Preparado y esperándote, canalla.

-Entonces hablaremos de negocios. He cambiado de idea acerca de Hermione. Quiero que vegas solo tu. Nada de policías ni de amigos ni ningún tipo de respaldo. Haz algo distinto y tu hija terminara con una bala en el pecho…

-¿Vas a decirme en que lugar o vamos a estar charlando toda la noche?

-¿Tienes un bolígrafo?

-Si.

Percy agarro el cuaderno con un bolígrafo y espero a apuntar lo que Draco le dijera. El lugar estaba en Algiers en un parque de juegos que estaría oscuro y desierto en una noche como aquella.

-Estate allí en diez minutos- añadió Blaise- de lo contrario, lo tomare como que no vas a presentarte.

-¿Crees que se lo ha creído?- pregunto Percy cuando la llamada se corto.

-Yo doria que si. Ahora esta en manos de la policía de Francia.

-Entonces asunto terminado. Ese bastardo estará arrestado antes de que sepa que sucede.

Pero con un hombre como Blaise, no estaría todo terminado hasta que estuviera entre rejas, y quizás ni incluso así.

Fred llevaba en el cuerpo de policía solo dos semanas y aun no había visto nada de acción. Había creído que quizás esa noche podría divertirse, pero ahí estaba cuidando de la madre de la secuestrada mientras los chicos estaban en Algiers atrapando raptores. La mujer se paseaba cada vez más nerviosa.

-No comprendo porque están tardando tanto- comento ella por décima vez en unos minutos.

-Ya sabe como se inundan las calles cuando llueve así. Ese es el mayor problema de una ciudad que esta por debajo del nivel del mar. Las bombas de agua no pueden achicar tanta agua.

-Supongo. Me sentiré mejor cuando lleguen- respondió ella y se acerco a la ventana- ¿Qué es esa luz de ahí afuera?

El se unió a ella para mirar por la ventana.

-Yo no veo nada.

-Ahí esta de nuevo, sobre la estatua del jardín.

-Quizás sea el alguacil con su hija.

-Ellos no llegarían por el callejón de atrás, habrían aparcado el coche delante de la puerta principal.

-Supongo que tendré que echar un vistazo.

El policía se puso el chubasquero y llamo pidiendo refuerzos, aunque no era como si estuviera en una situación peligrosa. Había al menos un coche patrulla delante de la puerta y el hombre supuestamente peligroso estaba el Algiers. Aun así, acerco la mano a su pistola y se preparo para sacarla si era necesario tal y como lo habían entrenado.

Ya no se veía la luz que lo había hecho salir, auque con la lluvia dándole en la cara apenas veía nada.

Llago hasta los arbustos, se giro y se encamino de regreso a la casa. Al instante vio luces, miles de ellas, como cohetes, dentro de su cabeza. Se llevo la mano a la frente. Estaba pegajosa de sangre caliente. Era su sangre. Se le doblaron las piernas y cayo de bruces sobre el barro.

No estaba seguro, pero probablemente estaba muriéndose. Intento gritarle a la mujer que escapara, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca se le cerraron los ojos para siempre.

Hermione se paseo un poco más y luego regreso a la ventana. Ya no veía la luz. El policía estaría empapándose buscando luces fantasmas. No estaría muy contento cuando regresara junto a ella. Aun así, ella insistiría en que llamara a alguien para que lo informara de las últimas noticias respecto a Blaise y a Harry y Kelly.

La puerta principal se abrió repentinamente. La conmoción y el terror paralizo a Hermione. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, pero estaba pasando.

-La pequeña Hermione Granger de nuevo en la casa de servicio donde comenzó todo…

Una ola de adrenalina se abrió camino entre la impresión.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a secuestrar a mi hija?

-¿Qué como me he atrevido? Fácil: tu eres basura, ayuda contratada. Ella es peor. Ella es hija de Draco.

La maldad brillaba en sus ojos conforme se acercaba a ella. Impulsivamente, Hermione agarro una silla de madera y comenzó a dar vueltas con todas sus fuerzas. Una de las patas golpeo a Blaise en el ojo y el grito mientras sangre le corría por la cara.

Hermione salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta trasera y siguió el camino que conducía a los escalones traseros de la casa principal.

El la seguía tan de cerca que podía escuchar su respiración acelerada. Hermione no se atrevió a detenerse. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, se escurrió y estuvo a punto de caerse.

Incluso con el ojo herido, el estaba cada vez mas cerca. La puerta trasera de la mansión estaba delante de ella y Blaise detrás. Si la puerta estaba cerrada, ella no tendría escapatoria.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione grito aliviada. Entro y echo el cerrojo. Eso le daría tiempo para correr a la puerta principal de la casa y salir donde estaba el coche patrulla.

En el pasillo se tropezó con una alfombra y cayo al suelo. Se torció el tobillo y el dolor se le subió por toda la pierna. Pero eso no importaba. Tenia que escapar mientras Blaise intentaba entrar. Entonces oyó romperse unos cristales y supo que el estaba dentro de la casa.

Hermione quito el cerrojo de la puerta principal y acciono el picaporte pero la puerta no se bario. Necesitaba la llave para abrirla. La golpeo con los puños aunque sabia que era inútil. Nadie la oiría con aquella tormenta. Tenia que esconderse.

Las cortinas tras las que se había ocultado la otra vez no serviría, seria el primer lugar donde el miraría. Camino pegada a la pared hacia las escaleras que conducían a la biblioteca. A la biblioteca y a la cámara secreta detrás de las estanterías. Draco no había sabido que existía, quizás Blaise también lo desconocía.

El dolor del tobillo le llego hasta la cadera mientras subía las escaleras, pero tenia que seguir adelante. Podía oír a Blaise abriendo y cerrando las puertas, seguramente los armarios y la despensa. Con un poco de suerte buscaría en el sótano, eso le dará a ella tiempo para alcanzar la biblioteca.

Para cuando llego a la primera planta, vio la luz de la linterna de el recorriendo el vestíbulo justo debajo de ella.

-Pequeña Hermione Granger, puedes correr, puedes esconderte, incluso cambiarte tu nombre y fingir tu muerte, pero antes o después te atrapare. Siempre lo has sabido, ¿verdad?

Se quedo pegada a la esquina del rellano sin mover un músculo, temiendo que el oyera su corazón desbocado y sus respiraciones aceleradas.

Por fin, se alejo y ella siguió hasta el final de las escaleras. La biblioteca estaba al final del pasillo. Si el no sabia que existía la cámara secreta, estaría a salvo. Si lo sabia, ella moriría en aquel hueco tan parecido a un nicho.

Moriría y no vería crecer a Kelly. Moriría y no volvería a hacer el amor con Draco.

Escucho a Blaise subir las escaleras. La cámara detrás de las estanterías era su único escape. Hermione deslizo la mano por la parte trasera de la estantería hasta que encontró al botón que accionaba la puerta. En cuento las estanterías comenzaron a abrirse ella se escurrió entre medias.

Nunca había cerrado la cámara desde dentro. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que pudiera hacerlo. Pero tenia que intentarlo o aquella seria su tumba.

El lugar estaba totalmente a oscuras. Tenia que confiar en su tacto, así que deslizo la mano y el brazo por la pared cercana a la abertura. El tiempo volaba. Una vez que el estuviera dentro de la cámara, seria demasiado tarde para nada.

Por fin sus dedos tropezaron con algo redondo y duro. Lo apretó. No sucedió nada, pero cuando lo giro hacia la izquierda, las puertas dejaron de abrirse. Lo giro hacia la derecha y las estanterías comenzaron a juntarse, pero el botón se le quedo en la mano. Intento volver a meterlo en su sitio, pero la manos le temblaban tanto que se le cayó al suelo y rodó hasta algún lugar.

Ella comenzó a temblar toda entera. Estaba sepultada entre aquellas paredes y Blaise estaba del otro lado. No podía oírlo pero sabía que estaba justo allí. Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Los pulmones le quemaban. La estantería podía abrirse en cualquier momento o quizás no volvería abrirse nunca. Entonces moriría en aquel reducido sin luz y con apenas oxigeno.

No. Draco sabría que ella estaba allí, se lo figuraría. Iría a buscarla. Solo que Draco estaba arrestado y pronto lo meterían de nuevo en la cárcel.

Tenia que encontrar el botón. Se agacho y se quito el zapato del pie hinchado. Cubriría cada centímetro del suelo pero encontraría el botón. Algo peludo le paso por encima de la mano. Ella se tapo la boca y ahogo un grito.

Daba igual lo que hubiera en aquella habitación, tenia que encontrar el botón. Su pie tropezó con uno de los barriles, que se tambaleo y ella temió que fuera a caer al suelo y hacer tanto ruido que llamara la atención de Blaise. Logro estabilizarlo con el pie desnudo.

Inspiro hondo e intento tranquilizarle. Blaise aun no había abierto la puerta. Seguramente lo habría hacho ya si supiera que la cámara existía. Además, no podía quedarse en la casa para siempre sin que la policía lo atrapara.

Hermione llego hasta la esquina trasera de la estancia buscando el botón. Se sentó y apoyo la espalda contra la pared y de pronto se aparto de un salto porque le pareció que la pared se movía.

Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a empujar. Esa vez, toda una sección de la pared se abrió y ella cayó hacia delante en lo que debía de ser otra habitación secreta. Intento ponerse de pie y orientarse, pero el techo era tan bajo que tuvo que encovarse. Estiro las manos. La apertura tenía un metro y medio de ancho, era mas un pasadizo que una habitación.

Escucho unos golpecitos pero no supo si provenían de la biblioteca o de algún lugar bajo el pasadizo. Su pie tropezó con algo duro. Se agacho y lo palpo con las manos. Oh no era un trozo de cemento de la pared.

Se estremeció. De pronto se le metió el frió en lo huesos, sintió nauseas y admitió que estaba aterrada. Si la pared se le caía encima, se quedaría enterrada viva.

Cerró los ojos y, cuando los abrió, todo estaba iluminado. Y en medio de la luz de la biblioteca estaba la silueta de Blaise.

-Pequeña Hermione Granger, diantres ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? te acostabas con el hijo del jefe, te escabullías por pasadizos secretos…me encantaría saber como supiste que existía este lugar. Me tienta mucho la idea de dejarte aquí para que mueras. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien venga a rescatarte. Así que tendré que dispararte.

El entro en la cámara y aparto el zapato de ella de su camino. Levanto la pistola y apunto a su cabeza.

Hermione sabia que iba a morir, pero no vio pasar su vida delante de sus ojos. Lo único que vio fue a Kelly y a Draco. Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran su vida. Esperaba que los dos supieran lo mucho que los quería. Esperaba que siempre lo hubieran sabido.

Blaise disparo la pistola tres veces seguidas. Hermione sintió las balas entrar en su cuerpo. Su último pensamiento para Draco y Kelly. Su último perdón para Draco. Su última risa dedicada a su hija. Su último aliento de vida.

-Noooooooooooooooooooo- grito Draco

-Tranquilo es broma- le contesto la loca de la escritora

**Notas de Autora:**

_¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Sobre todo mi loco final. Si no es así ya saben espero sus criticas, amenazas y linchamientos a través de un reviews._

_Ahora bien nuevamente una disculpa por el gran retraso de este episodio, pero juro y perjuro que esta vez no fue porque yo no me diera tiempo (tampoco es que tenga mucho) pero mi organizador ha sufrido de todo últimamente y ahora me he quedado sin Mouse y lo siento por mi maestra que le molestaba que le ratón nos fuera dependiente y no utilizáramos las teclas rápidas pero yo sin un Mouse simple y sencillamente no puedo trabajar, pero la verdad es que también me quita demasiado tiempo el trabajar con solo el teclado. Pero que floja y que maldita se "ve" si para eso ya existen los café Internet… si lo se pero también me ha quitado demasiado tiempo el instituto, los maestros parecen haber tomado demasiado en cuenta cuando no dijeron que ya no íbamos a ver a ningún profesor estar de barco y nos han atosigado de tarea a mas no poder._

_Por eso les pido una nueva__** DISCULPA **__y paciencia pues ya reporte el fallo a los proveedores de mi organizador pero no me han dado solución alguna (así que yo no tengo del todo la culpa) y pensándolo bien las quejas debe de ir hacia ellos, así que chicos agradecería su apoyo de verdad._

_Solo tengan__** paciencia**__ por una semana mas, ya __**falta poco para el final.**_

_Una vez mas gracias a las personitas que han dejado sus comentarios y han apoyado el proyecto._

_La cuenta regresiva por el final comienza._

_No olviden dejar sus reviews._

_Nos Vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Besos_

_Celebraint O.D._


	15. Chapter 15

**AVISO!**

Hola todos, siento defraudarlos pero este no es un capitulo.

Solo es una aclaración, pero me llegaron varios reviews donde muchos no entendieron el final (vale acepto que en parte fue culpa mía) pero tengo la sensación de que varios de ustedes piensan que hasta ahí llego la historia así que permítame les aclaro que aun faltan algunos capítulos para que esta acabe así que chicos las dudas sobre si Blaise mata o no a Hermione o si sabia de la existencia del otro pasadizo, serán aclaradas en los capítulos restantes. Así que no esta de más decir que **la historia aun no acaba**.

Otra motivo por le cual no he actualizado, y en serio les ofrezco una **gran disculpa,** yo les prometí que la historia estaría lista a finales de agosto a mas tardar, pero se me vino encima los trabajos de la escuela y para rematar la falta del mouse. Bien si ya se que fue algo tonto dejar de actualizar solo por que un insignificante ratón dejo de funcionar, y como me dijeron "puedes comprar otro" estoy totalmente de acuerdo, es valido y enserio yo diría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar. Pero mi ordenador es prácticamente nuevo y tiene garantía por parte del proveedor, así que de parte de ellos piensas cambiarme el producto por uno nuevo, axial que les pido una segunda disculpa, en verdad no lo hago con ninguna intención. Es frustrante no nada mas para ustedes les aseguro que también lo es para mí, pero no pienso adquirir un ratón si piensan darme otro.

Otra motivo por el cual tardare en actualizar es porque mi abuela falleció hace dos días, y enserio no tengo ánimos para escribir esta vez por lo menos en una semana. Ya después desahogare mis penas en el ordenador, asimismo mi familia tiene costumbres y tradiciones familiares algo difíciles de describir que requieren la atención de toda la cuna familiar.

Nuevamente les pido me tengan paciencia.

Ya saben la historia aun no acaba, así que sus dudas serán resueltas y en caso de que no sea así, ya saben dudas o serán aclaradas al terminar la historia¿Por qué al terminar la historia? Bien, pues porque yo tengo la costumbre de revelar acontecimientos próximos, axial que para no arruinarles la sorpresa, no digo nada.

Alguna duda o sugerencia por medio del reviews.

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo.

Besos Celebraint O.D.


	16. Chapter 16

**Testigo Enamorado**

**Capitulo 15**

Cuando por fin sonó el móvil, era Harry. Querían que supiera que Blaise no había se había presentado en el lugar acordado y que seguía en busca y captura. Y quería asegurarse de que Hermione se enteraba bien de que Kelly esta bien y deseando verla. Aun estaba en Westbank, intentado circular a través de las calles inundadas.

Draco estaba seguro de que a Hermione no le gustaría oír esas noticias. Estaba tan ansiosa por ver a Kelly que seria capaz de caminar con agua hasta la cintura con tal de reunirse con su hija, si era necesario.

-Me gustaría hablar con Hermione un minuto, díselo a tu compañero cuando se ponga ahora el teléfono- le pidió Draco.

Dudaba mucho que Perry fuera a conceder la petición. Según parecía, al joven policía no le hacia mucha ilusión ayudar en caso de secuestro.

Perry frunció el ceño.

-No responde nadie.

-¿Esta llamado?

-Si, pero no responde nadie. Lo intentare de nuevo dentro de un par de minutos.

Draco se puso tenso.

-No podemos desperdiciar dos minutos, tenemos que regresar allí dentro y comprobar que Hermione este bien.

-Esta arrestado, Malfoy, no al cargo.

-Encierre para siempre cuando todo esto termine, pro ahora no juegue a policías conmigo. Algo anda mal y lo sabe.

-Tendré que aviar para que manden refuerzos y alguien para vigilarlo.

-No hay tiempo. Suélteme las esposas. Yo seré su refuerzo.

-Esa será la forma más segura de que me disparen.

-Si su compañero no ha respondido a su llamada quizás no puede hacerlo.

Perry exhalo molesto.

-De acuerdo, puede venir conmigo. Pero las esposas se quedan donde están.

-Andando.

La lluvia había amainado, pero las calles seguían inundadas. Perry acababa de saltar un charco cuando casi se cayó sobre su compañero. Se inclino sobre él el tiempo justo para comprobar si tenía pulso y se maldijo en voz baja. Entonces le quito las esposas a Draco.

-Hágame un favor. Si encuentra el canalla que ha hecho esto antes de que lo haga yo, matéalo.

-Necesito un arma.

-No puedo…que demonios, llèvese la de Eddie. El no va a necesitarla.

Draco agarro la pistola y salio corriendo como una exhalación dejando al policía detrás.

* * *

Hermione miro fijamente a Blaise mientras trataba de imaginárselo de niño de rodillas sobre el cuello de Draco, asfixiándolo. Pensó en lo mucho que debía de haber asustado a Kelly. Y lo vio interrumpiendo en la sala quince años atrás, repartiendo balas a los asistentes.

El señor Lucius no te pidió que acudieras a la casa esa noche¿verdad Blaise? Entraste para matarlo. A el, a Draco y a todo aquel que se interpusiera entre tu y los cinco millones de dólares.

-Te ha llevado mucho tiempo llegar a esa conclusión y aun as lo has deducido antes que la policía, la mafia e incluso los jefes de ladrona sudamericanos. Todos creyeron mi historia. Yo solo era un sobrino leal que cumplía con las órdenes de mi tío.

-Querrás decir con las ordenes de tu padre ¿no?

-No. Puede que el pusiera el semen, pero nunca fue un padre para mi. Me usaba igual que usaba a mi madre. A ella la uso hasta que la consumió y conmigo planeaba hacer lo mismo. Esa noche el iba a marcharse con el dinero.

-Y tú se lo impediste…

-¿Por qué no iba yo a ocupar su puesto? Era el único Malfoy con agallas para dirigir la organización. Además, yo era peor que el. El tenia sus propios hombres esperando para entrar y hacer exactamente lo que yo hice, solo que no pensaba que le dispararan a el. Y el no iba a llamarlos hasta que su querido estudiante de universidad, Draco, hubiera salido de la casa.

Ella salio cojeando del pasadizo y regreso a la cámara.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a mi madre?

-Dímelo tú. Me imagino que Lucius le pago para que escondiera el dinero por el. Ella pillo lo que el le dio y salio corriendo. Parece que tu madre no era mejor que mi padre. Los dos eran una pareja de manipuladores.

-Yo no se tu padre, pero mi madre no me abandono. Ella nunca la habría hecho.

-Pero lo hizo y ahora parece que Draco también lo ha hecho. Quizás deberías haberme dejado a mi meterme en tus bragas en lugar de el. Yo me hubiera quedado a tu lado y hubiera cuidado de ti.

-Prefiero que me dispares a que pongas tus asquerosas manos sobre mí.

-¿Y por que hago ambas cosas?

Se dirigió hacia ella y Hermione se tambaleo hacia atrás, tropezándose con el pedazo de cemento. Le pego una patada lo mas fuerte que pudo con su pie bueno y la piedra voló por el aire y golpeo a Blaise en mitad de la frente. El grito y se lanzo contra ella como un toro enfadado.

Ella se apoyo sobre las manos y las rodillas y se deslizo hacia el pasadizo. El la siguió. La agarro del pie y ella grito del dolor, sabiendo que eso suponía una satisfactoria para el. Reunió fuerzas y le golpeo con el tacón del otro pie en la mandíbula. Luego siguió adelante, adentrándose más por el pasadizo, que cada vez se estrechaba más. Por un segundo creyó que había llegado al tope, pero el pasadizo hacia un ajustado giro hacia la derecha y continuaba. Era tan estrecho en ese punto que ella tuvo que retorcerse como una contorsionista para poder pasar.

Cuando giro la esquina perdió la iluminación de la linterna de Blaise. Solo existían sombras y claroscuros. Se golpeo la cabeza con algo. Le llevo algunos segundos identificar que era, y por fin reconoció que era una viga de madera que o bien de había podrido por el efecto del agua o por las termitas y había caído sobre el pasadizo.

Acababa de apoyarse contra la viga cuando la luz de la linterna de Blaise le dio en la cara. Aparentemente el era demasiado grueso para poder pasar el recodo, pero estaba apoyado sobre el estomago, mirándola de forma lasciva, con la pistola en una mano y la linterna en otra.

A Hermione se le nublo la vista con tanta luz y parpadeo hasta que vio claro de nuevo. Cuando lo hizo, le llamo la atención un pedazo de tela estampada que sobresalía de debajo de la viga. Era de color verde y rosa, con flores. Se le revolvió el estomago. Conocía aquella tela demasiado bien: había sido uno de los vestidos preferidos de su madre. Miro por encima de la viga y palideció. No había nada mas que huesos.

La invadió el dolor de la perdida mezclado con terror. Su madre había muerto porque la viga le había caído encima, había muerto de la forma que Hermione había temido morir. Ojalà hubiera sido una muerte rápida, del golpe en la cabeza, por ejemplo. Necesitaba agarrarse a eso.

Blaise grito y dirigió la luz hacia los restos de vestidos y huesos, y más allá a diferentes arcones pequeños de metal. ¿Seria el dinero? No había forma de saberlo, pero tenia sentido. Su madre no lo había robado, había muerto escondiéndolo. Esa debía de haber sido la tarea tan urgente que Tom Riddle le había pedido que hiciera.

Mientras que la casa y casi todos en su interior habían sido cocidos por las balas, su madre. Había muerto por una viga desprendida del techo.

El sonido de disparos devolvió a Hermione al presente. Miro detrás de ella y vio el cañón del arma de Blaise. Cerró los ojos. Tenía dieciocho años. Estaba bailando en el jardín con el hombre más guapo del mundo.

Cuando los disparaos sonaron de nuevo, todo se volvió oscuro.

**

* * *

**

_¡¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!!_

_Ahhhh estoy tan emocionada y triste a la vez, la historia cada vez de acerca mas al final y el solo pensar que ya no volveré a subir mas capítulos de deprime un poco…pero bueno no hay nada que se le pueda hacer, todo inicio siempre tiene un fin._

_Espero y les guste esta capitulo…nuevamente lamento la tardanza, pero ahora si no de por motivos de falta de tiempo, espero y puedan entender._

_El capitulo es corto lo se…pero de ahora en adelante así serán esta el final…por tal motivo ahora si les puedo decir con seguridad y porque la historia ya esta terminada y los capítulos bien guardados en el ordenador y respaldados de forma de que ni un virus pueda eliminarlos, que el próximo capitulo lo subiré este __**Lunes**__ en la tarde._

_Mis agradecimientos a las personitas que me han dejado sus comentarios._

_No olviden dejar sus reviews._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Besos_

_Celebraint O.D._


	17. Chapter 17

**Testigo Enamorado**

**Capitulo 16**

-Tira el arma o estas muerto.

Blaise se giro pero no tiro el arma.

-Has llegado tarde, tu dama esta muerta. Si no crees, llámala.

-¡Hermione¡Hermione!- exclamo el- ¡¡Hermione!!

-¿Lo ves? No te responde.

Draco se sintió vació por dentro, como si no quedara nada de el. Nada salvo rabia. Coloco la pistola que le había quitado al policía muerto en la sien de Blaise.

-No vas a apretar el gatillo, eres demasiado cobarde. Siempre lo fuiste. Tu no encajabas el la familia Malfoy- dejo Blaise y se giro y levanto su arma.

Draco disparo, dos veces. Tenia el dedo en el gatillo cuando Perry le sujeto del brazo.

-Esta muerto, compañero. Déjalo.

Draco tiro la pistola el suelo y saco a Blaise del estrecho pasadizo. Luego se metió el mismo por el corredor llevando la linterna que le dio Perry. Sentía que todo le pesaba. En cuanto paso el punto sonde el pasadizo giraba, vio a Hermione. Estaba d espaldas a el, apoyada sobre una viga, con la cabeza y las extremidades como muertas.

El intento alcanzarla pero no llegaba.

-Draco…

A el se le detuvo el corazón.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- pregunto ella.

El intento recuperar el aliento.

-Creí que estabas muerta. No me has respondido cuando te he llamado.

-Creí que estaba soñando con tu voz- dijo ella arrastrándose hasta el.

El la tomo en sus brazos y hundió su cara bañada en lágrimas en el cabello de ella. La beso y la abrazo fuertemente. Aunque aquel fuera el único milagro que viera en toda su vida, se sentiría un hombre bendecido durante el resto de su vida.

**

* * *

**

_¡¡¡__Hola a todos!!!_

_Nuevamente estoy de vuelta y como lo prometí con un nuevo capitulo._

_Seguramente me querrán matar, el capitulo es muy corto…podría haberlo juntado con el anterior, pero me encanta hacerla de mala y quise que sufrieran un poco, el próximo capitulo subiré el __**miércoles**__ y no se preocupen que será mucho mas largo que este. Así que nos vemos. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios._

_Nos olviden dejar sus reviews._

_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Besos_

_Celebraint O.D._


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogo**

Harry se quedo al fondo de la pequeña iglesia del barrio residencial de Francia y observo a la joven dama de honor andar pavoneándose hacia la cabecera de la iglesia. A el no le gustaban mucho las bodas, pero aquella no se la habría perdido por nada del mundo.

Kelly se acerco al novio cuando llego al altar y le dio un beso y un abrazo. Los dos estaban radiantes. Ella tenia su sonrisa y definitivamente sus ojos. Pero tenía las agallas de su madre. Echaba de menos a Hermione, pero le encantaba que ya no estuviera en el programa de protección de testigos.

Blaise estaba en el único lugar donde ya no podía hacer daño a nadie, en una tumba en Algiers. Y en cuento al resto de la mafia, los Malfoy ya no eran más que una interesante anotación al pie de página en la historia del crimen. No perderían el tiempo vengando a Blaise.

Los cofres de metal contenían los cinco millones de dólares. El departamento del tesoro había confiscado el dinero, pero Draco tenia su herencia de un millón de dólares y el dinero de la venta de la mansión familiar.

Y lo que era mejor: tenía su libertad. Después de una breve visita, un juez anuló su juicio basándose en un tecnicismo jurídico.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar. Harry se puso de pie al igual que los demás. La novia llevaba un vestido blanco que acentuaba su delgada cintura, y el pelo castaño suelto sobre sus hombros desnudos. Ya no era la anodina Janice Stevens, había vuelto a ser la dulce y sexy Hermione Granger.

Harry se pregunto si Draco seria consiente de lo afortunado que era. Y por la sonrisa de su rostro, supo que si.

* * *

Hermione intentaba prestar atención a las palabras del pastor, pero su mente viajaba una y otra vez al pasado. Se imaginaba a Draco con el especto al aspecto de aquella noche, cuando ella lo había descubierta mirándola bailar en el jardín. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca. 

Se había olvidado de los malos recuerdos, pero había conservado los buenos. La vida siempre contenía cosas buenas y cosas de malas.

Quizás la mayoría de la gente no tendría que pasar por lo que ella había pasado, pero podía haber sido peor. Y muy pocas personas lograban ser tan sumamente felices como ella lo era ese día.

Hermione pronuncio los votos sin derramar ni una lágrima, hasta que Draco tomo el anillo que le tendía y se lo coloco en el dedo.

Por fin el pastor había pronunciado las palabras que ella tanto había esperando.

-Y ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia y abrazar a tu hija.

Pero Draco se quedo inmóvil, mirándolas a las dos como si en cualquier momento fueran a desaparecer sin parpadear.

-¿Estas bien ahora?- le susurro Hermione.

-Lo estoy ahora que te tengo para siempre, señora Malfoy. ¿Y sabes que? Nunca hubo nada de malo con mi apellido. Solo necesitaba estar unido al amor.

**F****in**

**

* * *

**

_¡¡¡Hola!!!_

_Ahora si estoy triste la historia por fin llego a su final y eso me pone nostálgica es la primera historia que publico; aunque tampoco niego que me siento muy emocionada, por los comentarios tan positivos que recibí. Ustedes hicieron posible esta historia y les estoy muy agradecida por haberme brindado su apoyo._

_Ahhhh ahora si ya estoy llorando, pero como dije anteriormente: todo siempre tiene un inicio y un fin. Y esta__vez es el tiempo de darle fin a este escrito. Espero y les guste el capitulo lo escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes._

_Por lo tanto esta historia esta dedicada a todos ustedes:_

_Mis agradecimientos a: __**beautifly92**__**, oromalfoy, pedrossi**__**, Miss Malfoy Black, Dreyco, **__**Fran Ktrin Black**__**Boggart Girls**__**tatis**__**pekelittrell**__**ZhirruUrie**__**blanks malfoy**__** y **__**princesaartemisa**_

_**MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.**_

_Espero seguir contado con el en mismo apoyo para mis próximos proyectos._

_No olviden dejar sus reviews aunque sea el ultimo capitulo._

_Besos _

_Celebraint O.D._


End file.
